Uke to Seme
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Paopu Academy, the greatest school in Tokyo, huh? Yeah, well, the bad news is all the 1st and 2nd year students are required to wear girls' uniforms. This wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact that its an all boy's school.
1. Two New Arrivals

**Disclaimer:**** This story, and the contents of it's people, do not belong to Ki-chan...*giggle* all of the Kingdom Hearts boys, anyways! This story is filled (not extremely) with some original OC bois - but don't worry, they're not gary-sues or anythang...**

Rating: T right now, but later it will be M.

A/n: This is a work in progress story- modern Tokyo Japan with the Kingdom Hearts boys and several OCs. It's completely yaoi. It's like a school x3 and it's an all boy's school, toooo~

Canon Pairings: AkuRoku, RikuSora, SaixDemyx

  
**-::::::::-**

This was it. First day to a new school. A private academy, away from their parents and with each other.

Best friends, Roxas and Sora, had just boarded a train to a academy located in the country-side of Tokyo, just a little ways off. It was an all boys school, yes, which is what their parents wanted. No fooling around with any girls - did they honestly think Sora and Roxas liked girls? - and also able to spend time with each other themselves without the two boys nagging them all day ABOUT going to this new academy.

It had a name. Paopu Academy. Had a good ring to it, Sora had said one time.

Sora and Roxas had found this interesting academy online, of course, and it had an amazing layout, their parents finding it fairly suitable for their teenagers.

As the train on the railroad sped along, Sora and Roxas sat there together, talking about how great this school was gonna be and how much fun they were gonna have.

"Remember, Sora," chuckled Roxas as he chewed on a piece of salty prech, "This is a _school_, which means we have to _study_. Not just fool around and have fun all the time." Roxas gave a smile to his brunette friend, leaning back against the red cushioned seat comfortably, blue eyes glancing out the window were all that rolled pass was green meadows and the occasional tree.

"I know, I know," responded Sora. "But, c'mon, all boys school." Sora gave Roxas a look and the blond across from him exchanged it with a seriousness that Sora pouted cutely at.

"And we can't always be gawking at the other boys there!" Roxas said also, opening up a magazine.

"You and mean both know, Roxas, that you like looking at boys just as much as I do..." Sora smirked, crossing his leg. Roxas sighed, shutting his magazine with a slap and giving Sora that shut-up-before-I-maim-you-look.

"Okay, Sora..." Roxas grumbled in defeat. "You got me. I like boys... But that doesn't mean all the boys at this school are gonna be, haha, gay, too!"

"You're right," Sora said, placing his arms behind his head. "But, hey, if they are...?"

"Oh, who cares," Roxas chuckled. "What's the worse they could make 1st year boys do?"

It was nearing noon, and the train was coming in sight of three wide and tall buildings. Sora glanced out the window.

"Hey, Roxas, we're just about there!" Sora smiled cheerfully. "Oh, man, this is gonna be the greatest school we've ever been to."  
Roxas rolled his eyes at his friends immature ways before looking out the window himself. By now the train had come close enough to a nearby train station, three benches sitting their under the station's shades.

The train came to a high pitched screeching halt, the blond and the brunette grabbing their luggage and moving out the train door and onto the concrete station.

Roxas and Sora took a moment to stare at the three buildings only about 20 feet away from them. From what they could see was main building where the classes were held, the dormitories, and the gymnasium. Sora smiled widely and set down his suitcases, dusting off his baggy jeans and crossing his arms again.  
With another hiss, the train had left, blowing a huge puff of black smoke right onto Sora and Roxas, the two coughing almost hysterically before the smoke vanished.  
Sora's eyes were watering, and Roxas's white blouse had a dark stain on it now.

"Damnit, I just got this shirt yesterday..." Roxas mumbled, trying to get the stain out.

"Okay, well let's get a move on!" Sora said happily, grasping his suitcase handles again. That's when Roxas caught movement out of the corners of his eyes, seeing a slightly taller boy sitting on one of the benches.  
He looked to be about sixteen, one age older than Sora and Roxas, and he was going through some paper pretty quickly. That's when the paper blew suddenly out of his hands and into the air, causing Roxas to see what was on the paper.  
One piece landed in front of his feet, the blond leaning down and picking it up.

Music notes.

"Oh, no!" gasped the boy, jumping up and grabbing every piece of paper he could get. "My sheet music! My precious music!" Roxas, being the kind boy he was, picked up a few pieces himself and offered them out to the other blond boy.

"Here's some," said Roxas.

"Oh, thanks," smiled the boy, taking the papers and sticking them under his arm.

"No problem," Roxas smiled. "Did you write this yourself?" The boy looked up at Roxas, some of his blond hair covering his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh yes!" he said cutely. "I'm a musician. Name's Demyx, you are?"

"Roxas, that's Sora," Roxas said nicely, the brunette behind him giving a friendly wave.

"Nice to meet you," Demyx said. "I'm guessing you two are 1st years here?" Sora and Roxas nodded. "Oh good. I'm a 2nd year. I think you guys are gonna like this school alot. My cousin came here one time and said it was a blast."  
Sora and Roxas looked at each other with curled smirks.

"Well you guys wanna walk there with me? This _is_ my first year after all, and I'm a little nervous."

"First year? Didn't you just say this was your 2nd year?" Sora asked a little confused.

"Oh, no. This is my first year. When I applied I was sixteen, so that just put me in the second year," Demyx smiled cutely. "Okay, let's go! I'm excited!"  
Sora and Roxas quickly followed Demyx from behind.

More and more they came closer to the academy. More and more they were able to make out windows of the school and students on the inside. And more and more they saw more students walking around outside.

"Ohh, man!" Sora giggled. "This is gonna be awesome! No girls, no mom and dad! Just boys, boys, bo- woah!"

"Woah is right, Sora..." Demyx said, astonished by a sight before him.

"...what the hell?" Roxas could only say as he rubbed his eyes.

There were boys there, yes, all around the trio's ages, fifteen and sixteen. Except... something was definitely wrong here. They were all wearing little blue, plaid skirts, like a school girl uniform, complete with the sailor shirt with the large bowtie in the front.

"What on earth...?" Sora murmured as two boys rushed by wearing short, flowy skirts.

"Um..." Demyx muttered softly.

"They're wearing... skirts," Roxas said. "This _is_ an all boys school, right? My eyes aren't mistaken me?"

"Ooh, first years?" came a low voice from behind. Sora, Roxas, and Demyx both gasped loudly and spun around. There standing there was one of the most handsome men that the three had ever seen. He was tall, had long rose pink hair, with dark pinkish eyes. "Hello there..."

"Um, hi," Roxas said quickly. "Who're you?"

"Marluxia," he replied. "I'm the Student Council President..." Without warning, Demyx then shook Marluxia's hand.

"Nice to meet you, President Marluxia!" he grinned widely. Marluxia tittered behind his hand and pulled his own palm away from Demyx's fast shaking.

"Thank you, nice to meet you lovely boys, as well..."

"Lovely...?" whispered Sora in Roxas's ear. That's when Roxas noticed that this man wasn't wearing a skirt at all, but normal long, blue plaid pants with a short sleeved white shirt with a matching tie.  
Sora looked at Marluxia from the other boys wearing skirts walking by.

"Oh ho, I bet you're wondering?" Marluxia said quietly. "You'll find out. Follow me, please..."

The three all exchanged worried glances before following Marluxia through the boy infested field before moving into a large middle building.  
They moved up the staircases and then reached a long hallway with several doors, one door reading on the top: **Student Council President**.  
Marluxia turned the brass knob and moved inside, Sora, Roxas, and Demyx quickly following.

"Take a seat, please," Marluxia said as he moved over to a window. Sora immediately flopped down on the nearby couch followed by a hesitant Roxas and a timid Demyx.  
With a flap, Marluxia had opened up the blinded window swiftly, creating lots of light into the room.

"You two are Roxas, Sora, and Demyx, I presume?" asked Marluxia. The three nodded in unison. "Good." Marluxia grinned before moving away into a back room, returning momentarily with three small packages. They were soft but firm and he slowly handed them all to the three individually. "These are your school uniforms... you may open them now if you wish."

Sora, being Sora and being extremely curious, ripped his open instantly. He was "rewarded" with his uniform which was the same exact outfit he saw earlier. A short sleeved white shirt with a blue bowtie, and a blue skirt.  
"Oh my god..." Sora said while Demyx gulped.

"Um, no way are you expecting me to wear that!" Roxas protested. "I'm not a girl!" Marluxia simply smiled and crossed his arms.

"I am afraid you must, Roxas-chan, considering you've already paid enough money for one school term already..." Marluxia said, with a coy smirk. Roxas went to open his mouth again but sighed, pulling open his and removing the little skirt.

"Wait, do I have to wear this too?!" Demyx gasped. Marluxia smiled and gave a small nod.

"All 1st year and 2nd year students are all required to wear this," Marluxia explained.

"Wh-why?" Roxas asked, exasperated.

"Why?" Marluxia chuckled. "Well, let's just say most boys at this school will like it more."

"So they ARE all gay!" Sora said loudly as he pointed his finger at the council president. Marluxia smiled widely.

"You could say that..."

"You know, he was just joking..." Roxas murmured as he examined the shirt he had to wear. Marluxia gave a chuckle and then moved across the room again to a desk, opened a drawer and pulled out three keys.

"Here are the keys to your rooms," Marluxia said, handing each of them their little keys. "You two are the the 1st floor, and Demyx you're on the 2nd floor. You two are in a room together, room 13 is your door, and Demyx you're room is number 19."  
Demyx gave a nod, and he wasn't even looking at Marluxia, his eyes were locked on the itty bitty skirt in his lap.  
"You three can change here," Marluxia smiled. "We need to see if these are the right sizes..."

"You mean... you don't even know?" Roxas asked. "So we have to change in front of you?"

"We're both male," Marluxia said, as if Roxas protesting about taking off his clothes in front of him was bad. Roxas sighed yet again in defeat.  
Sora quickly jumped up, removed his striped polo shirt, showing his tan torso before unbuttoning his baggy jeans and stepping out of his red tennis shoes.

Demyx sighed himself, arose and took off his blue tee and unbuttoning his skinny jeans, them getting caught around his ankles and almost falling over.  
Roxas groaned, stuck out his bottom lip and undressed himself, throwing off his blouse and his dark jeans.

Marluxia basically got a eye-full of the boy's chests, legs, and their briefs - yes, they were all wearing tight, white briefs.

The one to make the first move was Sora, lifting up the skirt and pulling it on, then the shirt. Once he was completely finished, Marluxia chuckled deeply.

_"Very_ nice," Marluxia smiled. "Just a right fit, too. Okay, your turn Roxas."  
Roxas, with an unpleasant look, pulled on the little skirt and slipped on the shirt. Marluxia's smile got wider.  
_"_Even better," Marluxia said, lifting his thumb to his lip. "Demyx?"

Timidly, Demyx put on his uniform and waited for Marluxia's reaction. The council president's smirk had gotten very long now.  
"Perfect. You boys are ready to start your first year in Paopu Academy!"

Sora and Roxas stared at Demyx with unblinking eyes.

"What?" questioned Demyx.

"You're skirt... is _really_ short..." Roxas muttered. Demyx raised an eyebrow, looked over his shoulder and saw how short his skirt was, showing lots of his legs. In fact, all of his thighs, basically.

"Ohhh, maaan!" Demyx whined. Sora and Roxas both exchanged some more worried glances before grabbing Demyx's hand and walking out of the room to their own rooms...


	2. A Tour

**Disclaimer:**** Ki-chan nor will never own the Kingdom Hearts boys, but she does own the OC characters in this story.**

**A/n:**** Along came some new boys with new personalities...ohyeah, the drama and romance and couple relationship stuff begiiiins~ i enjoy reviews!**

"Skirts... SKIRTS!" Exclaimed Roxas as him as his friends, Sora and Demyx, walked quickly up the white stairs. "Can you _believe_ this school?! It's like... lecherous!"

"Speak the normal language, Rox," Sora murmured as he sped up his walking, causing his blue skirt to flip up a little.

"I'm saying it's disgusting, perverted, and wrong! And I mean, c'mon, boys in skirts... ohh, that's lovely..." Roxas yelled, practically in the brunette's face. "And didn't Marluxia Sempai seem a bit... uh..."

"Stalker?"

"Really?" came Sora, examining his uniform. "He seemed normal to me...And the skirt...? I'm already used to it." Roxas stopped, looked at Sora, reached up towards the brunette's neck with open palms, growled, but then stopped.

"Gayyyy!"

Sora and Roxas reached the 1st dormitory floor, searching rather slowly for their room.

"Aha, 13..." Roxas smiled proudly, pushed the little golden key into the lock and opened the door.

The room was quaint, but good enough for two gay teenage boys. _Haha..._

Two beds, a bunk bed, a desk - with a computer - a wardrobe, rather small, though, and a window that overlooked the swimming pool for physical education.

"Finally! Time to set these bags... DOWN!" Sora huffed, heaving his two large suitcases on the lower bunk. "I call the top bunk!" Sora then proceeded to grab the white bars around the bunk and pull himself up.  
Roxas raised a thin eyebrow and approached the bed, glancing down at Sora's suitcases.

"Yet you leave your junk on _my_ bed... god..." Roxas shook his head before flopping down himself. Demyx stood in the doorway, holding his handful of bags - two suitcases and a case for his guitar - and stared around worriedly.  
Roxas sat up and looked at the other blond.

"You're on the second floor, remember?" Roxas reminded.

"Oh, yes, I know," Demyx said quickly, nodding his head. "It's just that...um... I..."

"Spit it out already!" Sora said loudly, already having sat up.

"I don't wanna go alone!" Demyx finally said. "I'm a little nervous... y'know, walking around in this skirt... in this school... alone... Will you guys come with me?"

"Ohhh..." chuckled Sora, hopping off his bed with a thump to the hardwood floor. "Okay. Come on, Roxas, we can unpack later..."  
Roxas gave a quiet groan before standing up himself.

Just as Demyx asked, Sora and Roxas walked with Demyx to the 2nd floor. And when there, they stared down the long corridors, full of boys - in their skirts - chit-chatting almost like girls.

"Man, this school really is gay, innit it?" Sora murmured to his blond friend, while Roxas made an awkward cough.

"Uhm, what was your room number, Dem?" asked Roxas.

"19..." replied Demyx, already moving down the hallway.

"Oh here it is!" Sora said cheerfully. "Gimme your key..." Sora snatched Demyx's key out of the boy's hand and unlocked the door. "Aaaaaaaand... it's just the same as ours."

"Well, duh," Roxas said.

Moving inside, Demyx placed his cases on the lower bunk and sighed in relief at getting the weight off his arms. Carrying an armload of musical crap and boy underwear could be tiring...

"Okay now that we got that over with, we need to find our classroom," Roxas said, clapping his hands together.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sora said, shooting an arm in the air. The brunette then turned around and slammed right into another person with a loud bonk and then a thump to the hard floor.

"Oowwww, my head!" moaned another voice. Roxas leaned down, picking up Sora and glancing at who fell.

"Gosh, Luna, you okay?" came a tall blond.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." came the other boy. The boy Sora had hit, Luna, arose and dusted himself off. He had blue hair and blue eyes, but nevertheless attractive to the eye.

"There's a bruise on your head, though!" the other boy said, pressing a hand to Luna's head.

"Ow, ow, ow!" hissed Luna.

"You oughta have Nurse Xaldin check that out..."

"Damnit, Key, I'm fine!"

Sora and Roxas exchanged glances and looked back at the two bickering. Finally with a sigh, Luna turned and looked at the person who had knocked him down.

"Hello," he greeted. "You guys are...?"

"1st years," Sora finished. "Sorry I knocked you over... I get over excited easily about random junk..."

"Aha..." Luna said slowly, placing a hand on his chin. "What are you two doing on the 2nd floor then?" Roxas and Sora both pointed at Demyx at the same time. "Oh! Hello!" Luna smiled sincerely and gave a friendly wave. "My name's Luna. This is Key."

"Yo," Key said, chewing something large in his mouth, before something round, large and pink expanded out of his lips and popped. Bubble gum.  
Like always, the two were wearing skirts and they both looked really cute - especially Luna wearing matching knee high blue socks, and Key wearing salmon colored knee high socks.

"Pleasure," Sora grinned. "I'm Sora."

"Roxas..." Roxas introduced.

"I-I'm Demyx!" came Demyx's voice from behind. Luna smiled again, and Sora and Roxas both noted that he had quite an adorable smile.

"Hey, do you guys want a tour of the school and some of the other students? Me and Key would love to show you three around, kay?" Luna said, broadly grinning with white teeth. "Wouldn't we, Key?"

"Sure."

Sora and Roxas both gave a nod.  
"Yeah!"

"Sounds good..."

"Great!" Luna said happily. "Let's go."

Luna, Key, and the newbies, left the 2nd floor and to the main building where the classes were located. They entered another long hallway, except this one had lockers on the left side - blue and yellow - and classroom doors on the other. Not to mention there were boys everywhere. Boys in skirts and boys in trousers.

"If you guys are first years, then you'll have Larxene Sensei," Luna provided. "Heh, I would know, 'cause I'm a first year, too..."  
They all passed by some more lockers, Sora's eyes falling on a small group of boys hanging out by some lockers, all of them looking quite... well.... badass. Especially the one in the middle. He had an eye patch and pink hair. His white shirt was untucked and his tie was a little loose.

"That's Alucard," Key sighed, giving the pink haired boy a small but somewhat suggestive wave. "Hey's bound to be one of the most attractive guys in the whole school."

"Alucard..." Sora murmured. "Hot name--ow!" Roxas had given the brunette next to him a pinch to make him shut-up.  
As the little group walked by, Alucard's group checked them out, Alucard biting his lip, his golden eye going up and down the 1st year's bodies.  
That's when another boy passed by, his long lavender hair in a lose braid, light red eyes shielded by some glasses, yet they were scanning quickly through a stack of papers in his hand. Alucard immediately smirked and gave the boy with lavender hair a suggestive smile.

The boy with lavender hair didn't seem to notice and kept walking, him coming in view of Key's eyes.

"Hey, Yue!" he said. Yue, the boy with the braid, looked up abruptly and a little _too_ abruptly, because he then proceeded to trip under his untied shoe-lace and drop all his papers and his glasses came tumbling off.  
Key bit the inside of his lip at the accident he had just made.

"Nice goin', Key," Luna said, giving the boy next to him an almost ashamed expression.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Demyx.

"Nah," Luna said. "Some senior will _definitely_ become of some assistance." He said with a little smirk. They continued down the hallways some more, passing by a rather large - yes QUITE large - line of boys, walking after one small boy, all of the seniors talking loudly at the same time to the one little boy in the front.

"What's got them all worked up?" asked Roxas, stopping so everyone else stopped too.

"Oh, that's Dov," Luna responded. "He's pretty popular, too. As you can see, he's extremely adorable... and well, some older guys might like that kind of adorable." Luna rolled his eyes a little.

"You mean adorable as in "clueless." said Key a little jokingly. Luna looked at him.

"Key, you're not funny! Quit acting like you're the most funniest thing on earth!" Luna said, loudly again. Key gave an annoyed pout. "Don't give me that look. Please! You know how much it gets me arou- Hey, look, Key it's Xac!"  
Key gave a small pause, popping his gum.

"Who?"

"God, Key, you're so stupid!" Luna groaned, grabbing Key by the shoulders and turning him around and facing him in a certain direction. "You know, _Xac_. The guy who's dedicated his entire life to you, basically in love with you!"  
Key looked forward through the large crowd of boys finally spotting a boy with long black hair and a slightly depressed expression. Key stared forward with a blank stare, mouth dangling open.

"Ohhhhhh, Xac! Yeah..." Key said, popping his gum again. "What about 'im?" Key looked back at Luna.

"Um, he like, LIKES you!"

Key chuckled and shook his head with a smile.

"Gimme a break, he's just my friend..." Key said, crossing his arms. Luna gave a sigh and a shake of the head before his attention turned back to the enormous crowd of seniors hanging around Dov.

"Hey, Dov, you free tomorrow?"

"Dov, what's your favorite candy?"

"I'm gonna answer that 'cause I'm Dov's biggest fan!"

"It's pocky!"

"Can I touch your hat?"

The little boy with white blond hair stared at the crowd of boys standing around him a bit worriedly, looking back and forth from one senior to the next. When one of the boy's mention his hat, Dov's hands latched immediately onto his large brown hat, pulling it down before pushing through the immense crowd of boys and scampering away, some of the seniors following him.

Sora, Roxas, and Demyx stared wide eyed at the sight before them.

"Woah..." Sora murmured.

"Yeeeaaah," Luna said with a nod. "That's how popular Dov is..." Demyx suddenly felt that people were watching him. Looking around, he noticed over twelve boys just standing there with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. Demyx grabbed the rim of his skirt and held it down in the back as much as he could without just ripping it off.

"Guys, I think those _guys_ are checking us out!" whispered Demyx eagerly to his friends. Luna raised an eyebrow and glanced at the boys looking at Demyx.

"Quit staring!" Luna snapped. "At least YOU guys aren't wearin' skirts! Otherwise we'd be checking your asses!"  
The group of boys hadn't budged, still in the same exact position. "WHAT are you guys LOOKING AT?"  
That's when they all jumped a little.

"New 1st years, babe..." one sighed. "Brunettes and blonds... aye..." Sora's eyes widened instantly and Roxas's mouth fell open.

"Okay, okay, well, get a move on! You can check them out later. There's plenty of boys in skirts to go around here!" Luna yelled, waving his arms at the group of boys. They slowly began to separate, one of them looking directly at Demyx and doing the "call me" gesture, Demyx blushing bright red and then hiding his face in the crook of Roxas's neck, the boy's mouth still dangling open, Luna slapping it shut.  
"Get used to it, Roxy, 'cause it's not gonna stop... fortunately..."

They continued on, meeting a few other students. One senior named Cloud who had just received detention from Sephiroth Sensei in drama class. And it was for being perfect, too...

"Hum, hum..." Luna hummed a little. "Well, we've reached homeroom 1. Larxene Sensei's class. You guys can go ahead and get a desk. Sit far in the back... she tends to yell alot. We'll be there in a bit."  
Sora and Roxas both nodded quickly.

"Where do I go?" asked Demyx.

"If you're a 2nd year then you'll have Saix Sensei," Luna smirked. "He's a pretty fine sensei. Pretty fine indeed..."  
Demyx made a small worried face and shuffled away swiftly.

"Thanks for the small tours, Luna, Key!" Roxas smiled and gave a wave.

"No problem, Roxy! See ya later!"  
Sora and Roxas smiled and moved into the classroom.

Luna turned to Key and gave the blond a smile.

"Well they're both cute," Luna grinned.

"They'll never be cuter than _us!_" Key said, then proceeded to get out a camera and take a picture of the two of them together.

"Key, what is wrong with you? Don't be rude! I think they're as cute as us. It's pretty obvious they'll get popular, too..." Luna said, crossing his arms and giving a prideful smirk. Key eventually gave a smile of his own.  
The hallways were becoming more and more quiet because the students were entering their classrooms.

"Do you think we should go in now?" asked Key, blowing another bubble.

"Yeah, yeah..." Luna murmured, both moving towards the sliding door, but then he stopped suddenly.

"Where've ya been, Luna? Been lookin' everywhere, yo."

Luna quickly gave his prized smile.

"Hello, Reno..."

The redhead Reno, in his uniform - making him look quite gorgeous, actually - had just arrived and was standing there, looking at Luna with a smirk.

"Oh, and hello to you, too, Kadaj!" Luna smiled, waving as well. Another figure, who happened to be standing behind Reno, emerged from behind the redhead, his silky silver hair being tucked behind one ear. His green eyes quickly landed on blond Key, looking at him too, chewing his gum loudly again.

In a matter of milliseconds, Reno had slammed Luna up against the locker wall, but not as to hit him, Kadaj doing the same exact thing with Key.

The redhead gave Luna a little smirk, Luna trying desperately not to smirk himself.

"You know..." started Reno with curled lips. "I got an A on my math test..." Reno then winked at Luna, and Luna's smile couldn't be held in for much longer as his lips broke into a long curl himself.

"Oh really?" came the blunette. "Looking forward to the occasion..."

Key and Kadaj were basically just staring at each other.

"You know..." started the silver-haired boy. "You're hot." Key snorted with laughter.

"Good one, Kadaj..."

"No really," Kadaj chuckled, hand shifting above Key's head on the wall. "You are. And you still haven't told me the secret to why your hair smells so damn good and why it's so soft." Kadaj then pushed his long fingers through Key's long blond hair.

"It's because it's a _secret!_" Key whispered, then blowing a pink bubble and popping it. The bubble had accidentally hit Kadaj's lips, the silver-haired boy slowly pulling some of the gum into his own mouth and moved a bit closer to Key's face.

"Do I have to report you guys again?" Came a new voice.

"Oh jeez..." Reno sighed, standing up straight again. "Why do you always ruin the moment, Axel?"

"Get your hands off the blond, Kadaj." Came another voice. Kadaj rolled his eyes and stood up proper too.

"And Riku, honestly, you need to cut your hair..." Kadaj said, shaking his head and giving a snooty smile.

Another redhead named Axel was standing with another silver-haired boy named Riku, both of them looking quite snazzy in their uniforms. They stood in a position like almost how a police officer would, Axel's hands in his back pockets - almost ready to pull out a badge or a gun.

"Come on, we were just having some fun..." Reno said calmly.

"Maybe a little _too_ much fun?" Riku asked, glancing over at Kadaj, seeing that Key's gum was still both in Kadaj's and Key's mouth.  
Luna gave a laugh.

"It's okay... No harm was done." Luna smiled. Reno gave the blunette another smirk, running his hand across Luna's waist, motioning for Kadaj to follow him. Kadaj looked back at Key and pulled the rest of Key's gum out of the blond's mouth and walked slowly after Reno.

"Yeah, he molested you again, didn't he?" questioned Axel, approaching Luna.

"Not _really_! I mean, all he did was tell me he got a friggin' A on his math test..." Luna chuckled. Axel went to say something but stopped.

"That bastard..."

Luna cocked his mouth and looked at homeroom 1.

"Don't you worry, Axy..." Luna grinned. "I think you'll be getting a boyfriend soon enough. You too, Riku."

"Woah, really?" Riku grinned. Axel raised a eyebrow before smirking.

"Yeah, and I think his name is--"

"LUNA! KEY! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES IN HERE NOW BEFORE I GIVE YOU BOTH DETENTION FOR BEING LATE! AGAIN!"  
The homeroom 1 door had opened up, standing there a tall woman in a casual outfit with sunny hair in the shape of antae.

Luna and Key both jumped at the shout of Larxene's voice.

"Sorry, Ba-san..." Luna muttered, causing Key to blurt out laughing.

"I heard that you little monster, now get in this classroom before I rape you!"

"Yes ma'am..." Luna said calmly. He turned back to Axel and Riku. "They're names are Roxas and Sora. Get to know 'im. They're cuties..." Key and Luna both winked at the two older boys before moving into the classroom, Larxene whacking both the boys on the back of their heads with a text book.

Axel and Riku both looked at each other.

"Hm. New transfer students?" questioned Riku.

"Yeah, probably... By the way Luna was describing them, they do sound pretty good..." Axel said, giving his friend a smile.

"Okay, let's get to class..."

"Damn, I hate having a ugly teacher. Stupid Cid Sensei..."


	3. Accidents Happen

"Listen up, ladies! This is an academy! You will sit down, shut the hell up, and listen! I don't wanna hear a single peep out of you ninnies throughout the rest of the class! You are NOT here to have fun!"

"Why do we care...?" murmured a boy in the back of the class.

"DETENTION!" shouted Cid Sensei, pointing at the third year with a rolled up text book.

"But I--" fumbled the boy.

"No buts, mister! You, seven 'o clock, right here, detention!"

Cid Sensei gave a sigh, slapping the bright blue text book in his hand loudly. "Now... Computer..." He placed a hand on his desk slowly, staring at the class with suspicious eyes. "The greatest thing ever created by man..."

Axel and Riku were in the front row, along with Reno and Kadaj, and they paid attention by picking at their finger nails, resting their legs on their desks, yawning, dozing off, and of course dreaming about their fellow 1st and 2nd year students in those lovely skirts.

Cid didn't really seem to notice because he was blabbing about something called a "MCP", nobody knew what it meant.

"You! Front row! Guy with girlie hair!" Cid yelled with his southern accent, pointing directly at Kadaj. "What does MCP stand for?"  
Kadaj, with wide purple-green eyes, stared unblinking at his homeroom teacher.  
"I'll give you five seconds or you and your fellow front row friends WILL have detention!"

The other boys in the front row exchanged worried glances and looked at Kadaj with desperate eyes, saying almost "if-you-don't-answer-this-question-correctly-we-will-rape-you-kill-you-and-then-feed-you-to-the-fangirls" kind of look.

Kadaj gulped.

"Uhh, Master...Control..."

The boys raised their eyebrows expectantly.

"...Penis?"

"WRONG!" shouted Cid. All the boys in the front row slapped a hand on their face.

"You idiot!" yelled Reno. "It's Master Control _Program!"_

"But good answer, Kadaj," chuckled Axel.

"Mister Reno! I am pleased to say you got the question right without me screaming it in your face," Cid gave a small smile. "You're free to go and molest a boy if you wish."

"Oh, score!" Reno grinned. "Does that mean I can leave now?"

"No," Cid said simply, sitting at his desk and sipping some tea, reading some type of porn magazine.

This was the first class of the day that Roxas and Sora had been to, and their homeroom teacher appeared to be a lady named Larxene Sensei. She was seemingly friendly and nice, but when she had screamed at Luna and Key to come into the classroom, all hope was lost of having a super-sweet teacher.

Larxene slid the sliding door shut with a clap. Her blue eyes returned to her 1st year boy class room.

"Good morning, children," she chirped with a happy smile. "How is everyone today?" Larxene gave a giggle, pinching one of the boy's cheeks in the front row. "Are all you all ready to learn some math?"  
All the boys stared nervously at Larxene, one gulping and another able to feel sweat trickling down his temples.

"That's good," Larxene smiled. "'Cause if you weren't...?" Larxene grabbed a phone book off of her desk, and with a very loud and painful rip, pulled the thick book in half. "You'd boys be fried shitake mushrooms!"

Two boys in the back of the class proceed to faint and fall on their faces.

Roxas exchanged extreme worried glances with Sora, and opened their math books hurriedly. Over the next thirty minutes, Larxene scribbled on the chalk board, the students writing quickly in their books and trying not to get too scared.  
Luna and Key were on the second row together, while Roxas and Sora were right behind them. Roxas happened to glance around the room that very moment to see if he could recognize anyone he had seen from earlier...

On his far left by the window was that little boy named Dov, dark eyes drawn downward at his text book, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Then he noticed another boy on his right, sitting next to Sora. Trying to look past his dark and gloomy gaze, he had lovely dark blue eyes and dark blue hair.

"Mister Zexion!" called Larxene.

"Yes, ma'am?" called the dark boy back, his almost low voice sending a chill up Roxas's back. Larxene had asked him a question and he successfully answered it right.

"Good, good, Zexion," Larxene said, eyes returning to her chalk board. "Luckily today you won't be suffering my detention..."  
Zexion gave a roll of his eyes.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me, Zexion!" Larxene snapped. The boys all flinched - and even some boys gasped and scooted so far back in their seats they fell over - when she turned around suddenly and was holding a shotgun in her arms.

"Holy hell! Where'd she get that?" Roxas panicked.

"Don't worry," grumbled Zexion. "It's not real..."

"Not real?" Larxene smirked evilly, proceeding to cock the gun loudly and point it at the nearby window and shoot the glass four times, then five, then six, the once proud shining glass shattered into tiny little pieces all over the floor. "Not real my ass. Poor Saix Sensei, new car." Larxene placed her shotgun away behind her desk. "You little demons can leave now. Class is over."

"S-S-S-Sorry, Larxene Sensei," stuttered Key. "We couldn't hear the bell ring over the extremely loud sound of bullets shooting through the window."

"It's okay, Key-chan!" Larxene smiled. "You're forgiven. Now get out of my class before I get my gun out again."  
All the boys scrambled wildly out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Oh my god..." Sora said nervously. "Is she like that everyday?"

"Pretty much," Luna said, joining Sora and Roxas's side after hearing the comment about Larxene.

"One time she had two grenades," Key commented.

"G-Grenades?" exclaimed Roxas worriedly.

"Yeah," Luna sighed. "Luckily Key didn't get _too_ much on her nerves that day. The aroma of Key's secret shampoo had Larxene going insane with irritation. So, she got out two grenades and almost threw them across the room at Key."

"My God," Roxas gulped.

"What was she? Like, a major or sergeant in the war or something?" Sora smirked with a chuckle. Luna pondered that question for a moment, sticking out his bottom lip and looking up.

"Perhaps," Luna giggled. "She's got everything in that desk of hers. Shotguns, rifles, grenades, daggers, and possibly a bazooka."

"But don't worry," smiled Key. "She only uses those on really special occasions..."

"Okay, well we have science next, and after that P.E., oh! You guys might be late to science class, but Vexen Sensei will understand," Luna said quickly.

"Wait! Wait! Wait." Roxas said, hands gesturing down for Luna to slow down. "Back up. Why would we be late?"

"You guys need to go to Rude Sensei's office and pick up your P.E. uniforms. It's required for us to wear a unifo--"

"I know that!" Roxas said annoyed. "...at least it won't be in a skirt." Luna looked at Key with a worried look.

"Okay, see ya then, bye!" Luna and Key ran off quickly down the hallway. Roxas and Sora blinked their blue eyes.

"What's got their panties in a knot?" Sora questioned.

"Dunno," Roxas mumbled. "Whatever, let's see if we can find Rude Sensei's office. C'mon, Sora." The two boys walked down the hallway and down until they reached faculty lounges, faculty offices, and what not. And that was exactly what they were looking for.

Roxas opened the white door and peeped inside. There were desks with computers and books everywhere, sitting at them several teachers, but not alot. In the back was a dark skinned man with dark glasses and no hair.

"Oh, that's Rude Sensei," whispered Sora, pointing at the desk and seeing a small sign that read the sensei's name on it.

"Sora, don't whisper. We're not on a secret mission," Roxas said a bit louder. Sora rolled his eyes and the two boys emerged into the room. They arrived at the back of the class at Rude's desk. He looked up at the two boys, in their skirts, wondering what they needed.

"Can I help you two boys?" he asked.

"Oh, um, we're 1st years. We need to pick up our P.E. uniforms?" Roxas asked, twiddling his fingers.

"Oh," Rude said slowly, reaching down in some drawers and removing two small packages. "Your swimsuits are also in there. Make sure to be on time, boys."

Roxas and Sora took their packages and rushed off.

"Thanks, Sensei!" called Roxas, walking quickly out of the offices.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Rude, leaning back in his office chair. "Man, all these boys in skirts is giving me a headache..."

After the school bell had rung, Demyx had no idea which class he was supposed to go to next. He had just finished taking his literature class with the nicest teacher, Vincent Sensei. The good part about Vincent was he was very calm, quiet, and listened and never shouted any. Demyx liked calm and quiet people.

Now next, he had art class. Art had never really been Demyx's thing; he was ready to get his music on. But at least it was better than math.

All the 2nd year boys were crowded to get into the classroom, Demyx trying to push inside himself.

"Man, art class must be popular," grumbled Demyx, after moving inside. He straightened his very short skirt once he was inside and glanced around. Yep, looked like a art class. Easels with paint brushes and paint, clay statues in the back and then just large sketch pads for students who preferred to draw instead of paint or sculpt.

"Oh!" gasped Demyx. "I forgot my bag." Demyx turned on his heel and immediately ran right into somebody. All he heard was a gasp in pain, hot steam, and a splash hit the floor.

"Oh, no! Not my new suit!" cried the person who Demyx had walked into.

"I am SO sorry!" Demyx apologized. He had just realized it was the teacher he ran into, his suit covered in dark coffee, seeping into his white undershirt and jacket.

"No. No, it's fine," came the teacher, taking off his jacket and white shirt, leaving him in a white beater. He had tossed his empty coffee cup into a nearby trashcan and tucked some blue hair behind his ear. "Just, please--" The teacher finally land amber eyes on Demyx, examining him from top to bottom. "..sit down."

"Yes, sir!" Demyx said quickly, shuffling embarrassingly over to his seat in the front row.

"Good afternoon, class," came the sensei, writing his name on the chalk board. "I'm Saix Sensei, and I'm your art teacher."

Demyx blinked and raised his hand. Saix's eyes landed on Demyx and he gave a nod of acknowledgement for Demyx to ask his question.

The blond lowered his arm and began talking, but Saix had seemed to not be listening, only just staring at the 2nd year boy from his dark blond head to his adorable ankles.

"Um, Saix Sensei?" came Demyx quietly. Saix blinked.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening," Saix said with a small smile. "What was your question?"

"Hurry up, class! Science is important, now, and we don't wanna miss any of the great knowledge we could learn here, now do we?" Said Vexen Sensei, his tall look looming over the 1st year boys, long blond hair hanging dully on his shoulders. As all the students entered the classroom, they all said one thing...

"Hello, Ji-san!"

"Afternoon, Ji-san."

"Looking good, Ji-san!"

"Can't wait for science, Ji-san!"

Vexen shut his eyes and just breathed deeply through his nose.

"It's just a name, Vexen... You are mature; you can take this kind of talk... You can handle this..."

"Hey, Ji-san!" Luna said, entering the classroom. "Two students are gonna be so I--"

"LATE!? NOBODY is late for science! NOBODY! Now sit DOWN!"

Luna and Key both raised their eyebrows and sat slowly down. Vexen gave a rough sigh, shutting the door slowly.

"Now, you boys all know that today is quiz day, and--"

The door slid open suddenly and in and Roxas and Sora.

"You're late," Vexen said lowly.

"Yes, we know, sir," Roxas panted.

"Well sit down!" Vexen said irritably, as if the boys had never been there before. Roxas and Sora both nodded and took their seats.

"Children... sheesh..." Vexen shook his head and began the class...

Science class went by quickly, mostly because Vexen Sensei was talking about plants and saying big words like "Photosynthesis", and the boys either stared dreamily out the window, at the fake skeleton in the classroom, or just fell asleep. And Vexen Sensei didn't yell at them or give them detention for not listening because he had a serious migraine.  
Once the bell had rung, students left the class.

"M-Make sure you get your papers done, students! Plants can be fascinating sometimes!"

"Yeah," mumbled Luna. _"Sometimes..._"

All the 1st year boys headed to the locker rooms to change into their P.E. uniforms.

"Hah!" Key said, touching the door of the 1st year locker rooms before the following boys behind him. "Got here before all you!"

"Whatever, Key, you're so immature..." Luna grumbled, entering the room.

"Oh, Luna," came Roxas.

"Hmm?" Luna hummed, glancing up at Roxas after taking off his shirt.

"Why'd you guys run off after I had said we wouldn't be wearing our skirts during P.E.?"

Luna opened his mouth slowly.

"Well, let's just say that... um... the uniforms aren't... well... like the 3rd and 4th years."

Luna finished undressing and so did the rest of the boys. Sora and Roxas opened up their packages and got a very big surprise.

"You have GOT to be kiddin' me!" Roxas yelled. "These are NOT boy physical education uniforms! I swear to god, this school has gone overboard with the girl stuff!" Roxas held out a school girls physical education uniform, which was the very short shorts and the white tees.

"Their like hot pants, man!" Sora said loudly, already stepping into his shorts. Roxas gave a whine; having been beaten again, began dressing himself.

Once the boys were finished dressing, they headed out into the field outside where Rude Sensei awaited them, holding a volley ball underneath his right arm. Also standing behind him was a very small army of the 3rd year students, staring enchanted at the 1st year boys in their little uniforms.

"Welcome, students," Rude said gently. "Today, volley ball!" Roxas blinked, staring at the 3rd years.

"Wait..." Roxas narrowed his eyes, examining the taller and older boys. "They're wearing normal P.E. boy uniforms!" Indeed Roxas was correct; the 3rd years were wearing the longer shorts, reaching just above the knee and a baggier shirt.  
"Oh, lord... why do you hate me?" Roxas groaned.  
By now, Luna had already moved to the 3rd year side and was standing next to Axel and Riku.

"Oh, hey, Luna," Axel smirked. "Make sure you shave, hun."

"Hush, Axel, before you get a black eye," Luna said, rolling his blue eyes. "See those two?" Luna pointed at Roxas and Sora. "They're the ones I was telling you about earlier, Roxas and Sora?"

Riku's eyes landed on Roxas.

"Woah," he said lowly. "Nice legs."

"Hey, Riku, if anyone is getting a blond, it's me," Axel snapped, and looking at Roxas himself. He gave a naughty chuckle. "Woohoo, he _does_ have nice legs, dudn't he?"

Luna rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay... Riku, you can have Sora. Axel, you can have Roxas. Get to know 'em, they're good boys." Luna smiled wickedly. "See ya on the field!" Luna ran off towards the other boys, leaving a befuddled Riku and Axel alone.

Luna joined Roxas, Sora, and Key's side again.

"Hey, Roxy, what type of hair color do you like on a guy?" Luna asked with a long smile. Roxas raised a thin brow.

"Hm, dunno, maybe brown?"

Luna groaned, slapping a hand on his face.

"No, no! How about red?"

"Red?" Roxas said loudly. "Huh, I'm not too sure about that."

"And, Sora, what type of eye color you like on a guy?" Luna asked the brunette.

"Oh, dark green!"

Luna shook his head.

"Turquoise, Sora! You're supposed to like _turquoise!_ God..." Luna shook his head. "Well, guys, maybe you should start liking those colors, 'cause they're coming your way." Luna's eyes shifted over Sora and Roxas's shoulders.

"C-Coming our--" Roxas followed Luna's gaze and so did Sora and they both turned around, and almost as if in slow motion, they saw the two most gorgeous boys they had ever seen.

They were angels, long red and silver hair blowing in the summer breeze behind them as they slowly headed in the direction of Roxas and Sora. Luna saw the two boy's looks and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"My plan is finally about to work..." Luna chuckled, licking his lips.

"Hey, Luna!" called a voice. Luna looked around and saw no other than Reno standing in the field about twenty feet away waving his arm. "Wanna play some volley ball, baby? Or are you just gonna stand there in the sunlight and look hot?"  
Luna made a serious face and practically stomped over towards the redhead in the field.

Axel and Riku arrived in front of Roxas and Sora.

"Nice one, Riku, you think we looked angelic?" Axel whispered towards Riku.

"Well I dunno about you, but with my silver hair I'm positive _I_ did," Riku grinned proudly. Axel's eyes landed on Roxas and he was able to see Roxas's features up close now. His lovely royal blue orbs were sparkling in the sunlight, and his handsome spiky blond hair just looked so soft to run fingers through. He looked _juuust_ the right size, figure wise. And when he looked the right size, Axel meant he could hold the boy in his arms perfectly, like they were two missing puzzle pieces.

"Um, hello?" Roxas said. Axel ignored him and continued pondering about Roxas's looks. Roxas waved his hand. "I said hello, are you deaf?"

By now, Riku and Sora had already started up a conversation about the kendo club and how great it could be to fight against one another.

"Hey! Ketchup head! Wake up!" Roxas said loudly. Finally, Axel snapped out of his daze and looked back at Roxas.

"Oh, um, sorry..."

"My names Roxas," the blond said. "And please call me by my name and not "babe" or "hot stuff", please." Axel smiled.

"No problem, Roxy,"

"And he calls me Roxy..." Roxas groaned, looking down at the ground beside them, noting that there was something shiny in the grass.

"Soooo, Roxas," came Axel. "Got a boyfriend." Roxas immediately blushed dark pink. He was about to say something when Luna suddenly ran up, grabbed Roxas's hand and grinned at Axel.

"Remember, Axie, it IS P.E. and we have to focus! I have to borrow Roxas for a moment, so see ya!" Luna dragged Roxas off and out into the field. Once he had the blond boy alone, Luna gave a small calm smile.

"Roxas, make sure you never make it clear that you _want_ him, okay? You have to pretend you could careless about Axel and then he'll chase after YOU!"

"Luna, I think he was chasing after me anyways," Roxas said quickly. "I mean, he immediately asked me if I had a boyfriend."

"Well say no, and he'll ask you out!" Luna spat. "Trust me, Axel's a good on picking out fantastic gourmet restaurants, he's good with the food."  
Roxas's face contorted into something like "I-just-freakin-met-him-Luna-and-you-are-already-talking-about-food-on-dates?" sort of look.

Rude called for everyone to get on the field and play volleyball and all the boys hurried to get out there...

Demyx had just finished art class, and what a mess he had made... He accidentally knocked over his easel, spilling paint everywhere on the floor, broke somebody else's sculpture and poked his pencil too hard in the sketchpad.  
Saix Sensei didn't punish or give detention to Demyx in any way, he didn't even tell the blond to clean up his messes. And once the class was over, Demyx left without a word.  
Saix was left cleaning up his classroom. That meant ripping off all the spare paintings and sketches that the students hadn't wanted or just doodled on.

Opening up the window on the left of his classroom with a bag of garbage, Saix gave a sigh, setting the trash on the window seal.

"Don't we have people to do this kind of crap?" He was about to throw the trash over the window and into the dumpster below the window when he heard a gasp and a laugh.  
Saix pushed the bag aside so he could see well. He could see four figures down in the dark alley, one of the students was a 1st year - he could tell by the skirt - and three older boys. Probably 4th years.

"Please! Leave me alone!" whimpered the 1st year. Saix left his classroom and went down the stairs, heading outside.

The boy who had been trapped by the 4h years was no other than Dov, the little 1st year pushed up against the brick wall with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Aww, c'mon, cutie, we're not gonna hurt you," came one of the older boys. They were all hovered over Dov like dark shadowy villains.

"Look, he's crying, we must've hurt him," came one of the boys softly. "Why don't you come back to our dorm and we'll take good, good care of you."  
Dov shook his head, his cheeks a soft rosy color.

One of the boy's hands was pushed up Dov's thigh and up his skirt, while one of the other boy's had their hand wrapped tightly around Dov's wrist.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" chuckled one of the older boys. "I think he'd make a great little pet."

"Excuse me, boys?" came the voice of Saix. The older teens rose up straight and turned and looked at Saix, standing there with a very serious and slightly angry expression. "I think you young men have crossed the line this time."  
Saix pushed the three boys aside and took Dov's hand, pulling on him gently for the young boy to follow him inside...

"Ohhh, do I love P.E. break time!" sighed Larxene as she relaxed on a leather couch in the teacher's lounge, holding a cup of hot coffee. "Not too mention lunch. Ahhh, two whole hours without the little brats' voices."

"Tell me about it," Vexen said, taking a sip of his coffee himself. "I'm so tired of children these days. They keep calling me Ji-san."

A loud laugh erupted from the entrance of the teacher's lounge. It was the principal, Xemnas. He was smirking at Vexen holding his mug of coffee sleepily.

"Ji-san, that's the best one I've heard yet!"

"Okay, okay, now, it wasn't that funny!" Vexen said, leaning against the couch.

"Yes it was," Cid chuckled. "I mean, Ji-san? What are you, seventy or somethin'?"

"I'm forty-nine..."

"But yeah, these kids! Talkin' about dating and all that...phhst...sex! I mean, it gets on a guys nerves! Sheesh! Where's my tea?!"

Xemnas gave a smile and shook his head slowly. Saix walked quickly down the hall with Dov, seeing Xemnas standing in the doorway.

"Xemnas, I--,"

Xemnas quickly gasped and turned around so fast that his coffee shot out of the mug and onto Saix's face, making the sensei fall over and scream in pain.

"Oh, um, sorry Saix..." mumbled Xemnas.

"It's...okay... Xemnas..." Saix finally got the energy to stand back up, panting hard.

"How are you today, Saix?" Xemnas smiled.

"Other than the excruciating pain on my face, I'm just peachy," Saix gave a sigh. "I came across something in a dark corner outside." Saix pushed Dov gently forward and all the teacher's eyes landed on him. They were able to tell he was hurt, tear stains on his cheeks and bruises on his arm.

"Larxene," came Vexen. "Use your womanly powers."

"If you want me to spank the little creature until it cries, then yeah, I'll use my "womanly" powers..."

Vexen was about to say something else when the sensei, Vincent, moved past the crowd of teachers, walking over to Dov and kneeling down in front of him.

"Dov?" he came softly. "Are you hurt?" His voice was smooth and so calm. Dov choked on some more tears.

"No..."

"Are you alright now?"

"I...I think so, sir..." he whimpered. Vincent then reached out and wrapped his arms around Dov's small body and pulled him into a very warm hug, holding him close. Dov gave a quiet cry underneath Vincent's clothes.

"I think I know what happened," Xemnas said, looking at Saix.

"I didn't do it!" protested Saix. "It was those same three boys that keep doing junk like this to the 1st years. You know, Xemnas, maybe we need to stop putting the boys in these skirts." Xemnas shook his head.

"No, I'll talk to those boys myself..." Xemnas almost shoved his coffee mug into Saix's hands and he exited the teacher's lounge and down the hallways.

The school bell rung and history happened to be the last class for that day, making it so finally the boys could all retire to their dorm rooms.

Roxas and Sora were inside the history classroom, packing away their books.

"Hey, Sora, Roxas!" came Luna cheerfully with Key. "We're going downtown to a good restaurant, wanna come with us?"

Roxas and Sora looked at each other.

"Yeah, sure, we'll go," Roxas smiled.

"Great!" Luna smiled widely.

"Let me just go change clothes," Roxas said.

"No don't!" Luna said suddenly. "I mean uh... the restaurant will be closed in about an hour, and it takes twenty minutes to walk there so let's not waste time, kay?" Luna nervously smiled. Roxas made a suspicious face.

"...Okaaay..."

The four boys left the school slowly, entering the front yards of the school. They were about to walk through the gate when they saw something.

"Hey," came Key. "Isn't that Xemnas?" The boys looked around and sure enough there was Xemnas, standing a ways off and talking to three boys. He looked a bit serious and firm, and the three boys looked quite nervous and worried.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Sora said.

"No clue," Luna said shaking his head. "C'mon, let's go. I don't wanna be late." The four boys left the school, shutting the iron gates and walking quickly down the sidewalk, Xemnas finishing his conversation with expelling the three 4th year students...


	4. Sushi Kisses

P.A. 2.0 - Uke to Seme  
Chapter 4  
Sushi Kisses

Running a hand through his blond hair, Roxas sighed annoyed at Sora who was humming obnoxiously as they walked together down the sidewalk. The blond and brunette boys had been invited out to dinner by Luna and Key, obviously to go to some sushi restaurant downtown. Sure, the boys didn't mind a bit, it's just...Luna and Key were acting kind of tricky; like, first of all, Luna almost spazzed out of his mind about telling the two boys to stay in their skirts and not change. What the hell was up with that? Secondly, the two boys walking a few feet in front of them were whispering to one another quietly. And the saddest part was, was that they would glance back at Sora and Roxas every now and then...

"No really?" snickered Key quietly.

"Yes, he is," Luna murmured back, glancing back at Roxas.

"Do you think it'll work?"

A few more quiet whispers.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I get it..."

Roxas and Sora exchanged confused and curious grins.

"Uh, guys?" came Roxas quietly.

"We weren't talking about you!" exclaimed Key suddenly, Luna slapping the blond on the back of his stupid-ass head.

"Just boy stuff," Luna smiled reassuringly. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"We're boys too if you haven't noticed..."

"You _are_?!" Key gasped, Luna hitting him once more.

"Basically..." started Luna, eyes moving upwards. "We aren't gonna be the only ones in the restaurant..." Roxas and Sora looked at one another, moving a bit quicker along with Luna and Key.

The four boys arrived at a large restaurant downtown, the red lanterns hanging decoratively outside of the restaurant, Japanese characters written on the sides of the walls and red curtains blowing above the building quietly.

Inside was neater than outside, small tables lined with small cushions all around, some bigger than others. Luna was the first to move, sitting down at a very large table with eight cushions to sit on, the three others taking a seat as well; Roxas was at the end of the table, next to him Sora then Luna and Key in the middle.

"So," Sora started. "Who else is coming?"

Luna grinned widely.

"You'll see..."

Sora whined nervously and pouted at Roxas who shushed him.

As always in a restaurant, a waiter approached their table holding four menus.

"What can I get you boys today?" asked the tall waiter, his long silver hair in bouncy curls which hung on his shoulders. Key gave a dreamy sigh. "My name is Wednesday and I'm your waiter for this evening."

"Oh, do you mind, we're waiting on a few other friends," Luna said politely.

"No problem," came their waiter, moving away back into the crowds of people. Once the boys had privacy back, Roxas slapped his hand on the table with a loud cling and a clank.

"Okay, Luna," he said, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Who are these other guests?"

"Luna-baby!" Came a loud and cocky sounding voice. Luna's cheeks quickly turned pink and he gave a sweet smile as one, then two... three, four older boys came up to their table.

"H-Hey, Reno," Luna chuckled, tapping the spot next to him for Reno to sit down, the redhead obliging instantly and sitting a bit too close to the blunette next to him. Luna looked up at the other three teens expectantly, noting that the other three boys at the table had their eyes locked with the older boys standing.

Luna grinned devilishly.

"Axel, Riku, sit down!" ordered Luna. Axel and Riku jumped a little at Luna's snap, eyes leaving Roxas and Sora and going to sit down.

"Wait a minute..." started Axel, emerald eye twitching as his eyes landed on Reno. "How come _he_ gets to sit next to you?" Luna groaned and pressed a palm to his forehead.

"Well, Axel," started Reno with a calm sigh. "I got here first. Got it memorized?" Axel huffed angrily, grabbed Kadaj - who was checking Key out - by his silver hair and practically threw him at Reno, the silver-haired boy stumbling forward and falling against Reno, head first into the redhead's lap.

"K-Kadaj!" Reno gasped irritably. "Get off me, bone-head!"

Kadaj - who was blushing embarrassingly - sat up quickly and sat back. Riku sat down next to Kadaj and smiled nicely at Sora who was across from him, followed by Axel who crossed his legs and smiled a bit more suggestively at Roxas.

"Sora, Roxas," Luna started, arm wrapped around Reno's. "This is Axel, Riku, Kadaj, and Reno. Axel, Riku, Kadaj, Reno this is Sora and Roxas. They just transferred here the other day..."

"'Sup?" introduced Reno, eyes on Luna as he spoke, the blunette turning his head to stare at the boys across from them.

"Hi," Riku said. "We already met earlier though, yes?"

"Yeah!" Sora grinned.

"Right," Axel smiled. "Who could forget somebody as cute as you two?"

"Axel!" hissed Luna. "You can flirt later."

Roxas on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the two boys company, for his cheeks were red, Sora's turning near-ruby.

Wednesday had returned holding four more menus, the older teens taking them all one by one.

"Now that your friends have arrived," Wednesday smiled widely, tossing some locks over his shoulder. "I do believe it is time to order."

"Sorry, sir," Luna said. "We haven't even looked at the menu yet 'cause the half of us has been checking the other half of us out."

There was a long, long pause before the waiter chuckled and said, "Well, what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Water."

"Water."

"Water."

"Water."

_"Ice_ water."

"Water."

"Water."

"Soda," Luna said finally. The younger boys all looked at Luna as if he was insane. "What're you guys looking at?"

"Don't you want water, Luna?" smiled Key widely, leaning against the table and staring at his friend.

"Okay, diet soda," Luna continued, picking up his menu.

"Come on, Luna," Key sniggered. "You're so skinny!"

"Oh, shut-up," Luna growled, glaring at the boy next to him.

"Alrighty," Wednesday said smoothly. "I'll get your drinks while you guys decide what you want to eat."

Luna gave a smile and waved at Wednesday before grabbing his menu and whacking Key across the face with it.

"So, your name is Sora, right?" Riku spoke, stretching out his arms.

"Yup, that's me," Sora laughed childishly. "Sora means sky!"

"Haha, yeah," Riku chuckled half-heartedly. "You like any sports?"

"Why does everybody bring up sports?" Luna groaned quietly, rubbing his forehead and sticking his nose further into the menu.

"Yeah, some," replied Sora. "I haven't played any lately, though."

"How about you, Roxas?" Riku smiled, resting his chin against his hands. "Any games you like to play with bouncy balls?"

There was a short pause and Key, Reno, and Axel all spat out laughing hysterically.

"You should've seen the mental image I got!" Key snorted.

"I'm sure I want to know," Luna said quietly, folding his menu and laying back down on the table, before letting out a light surprised squeak. "R-Reno!" The redhead next to him looked away innocently, already getting a jealous glare from Axel.

"But yes," smiled Roxas cutely, the redhead across from him getting a tingle up his back from the cute curve on the blond's lips. "I have to say I'm pretty athletic."

"Athletic incough-cough being-coughcough on top!" Sora coughed quietly next to Roxas.

"Sora!" wailed Roxas embarrassingly, barely shoving the brunette next to him who giggled madly.

"Continue, Roxy," Luna whispered eagerly, trying stop Reno from pulling him onto his lap.

"Euh, well, I like baseball and soccer," Roxas finally said.

"What is taking that guy so long with our drinks?" murmured Key randomly.

"Ooh, baseball," Axel chuckled. "Pitcher or batter?"

"It doesn't really matter to me much, I can hit balls pretty far and throw them," replied Roxas.

"A-huh..." Riku said with a nod, looking at Axel before whispering something in the redhead's ear and looking directly at Roxas as he talked, making Roxas raise his eyebrows anxiously. Once Riku pulled away, Axel simply smiled at the blond across from him widely.

Finally Wednesday returned to the table with a platter full of ice waters and one soda, all passing them around.

"Now, figured out what you want?" asked Wednesday, removing a writing pad from his pocket and a pen.

"Yes, I'll go first," started Luna. "I'll have the ramen special, with extra chicken and egg, please."

"Watch yer weight, Luunaaa," came Key between his teeth, the blond getting another punch in the side.

"I'll just have a small plate of takoyaki," Sora smiled, Wednesday writing all of it down.

"I'll have an order of the yakitori," Roxas asked.

"I will have the curry rice," Axel said. "_Extra_ curry, if you can."

"The sushi rolls for me please," said Riku, taking a sip of his ice water.

"And I would like to have the fried tempura," Reno smiled widely, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulders, the blunette not seeming to be bothered by it. Everyone waited on Key and Kadaj to order, but they seemed to both be in a daze staring at one another.

"Um, Keeyyyy," Luna said quietly, nudging the blond boy.

"Kadaaaj?" Reno said, snapping his fingers in front of the silver-haired boy's green and blue eyes.

"KEY!" shouted Luna, grabbing an ice cube out of his glass and throwing it at the blond's face.

"Ouch!" whined Key, grabbing his left eye. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're an idiot. Now order." Luna demanded.

"Oh!" giggled Key, sounding completely idiotic. "The octopus bites for me, thanks."

"And, Kadaj?" Luna said, eyes moving slowly over to him.

"The shashimi," Kadaj said.

Wednesday nodded quickly.

"Okay, your food will be right out in about twe--"

"Hey, Wens, where'd you put the fancy plates?" came a new voice, possibly another waiter. This one looked like he might've been related to Wednesday somehow, his long straight silver hair hanging on his shoulders dully.

"No, Friday. Thursday did something with them," Wednesday replied. But Friday seemed to be ignoring him for his eyes had landed on all the young boys at the table. He moved forward and sat down next to Roxas.

"Haha, you boys come here often?" he smiled widely, looking especially at Key.

"Friday," Wednesday said lowly.

"I mean, like, you guys don't seem to have enough _older_ guys accompanying you..." Friday said. Kadaj cleared his throat loudly. "Let's say you and me, blondie," Friday said, referring to Key. "Take a ride in my brand new car?"

"Friday," Wednesday said a bit louder. Friday ignored him.

"How about it?"

"I don't think so," Kadaj said loudly with a smile of his own. A kind of smile that said, stay-back-bitch!

"Who are you?" Friday spoke, eyes narrowing.

"Kadaj," said the silver-haired boy.

"How old are you, like, thirteen?"

Wednesday then launched a flower pot right towards Friday which then smashed on top of his head, sending him toppling over and onto the floor, groaning in pain.

"Your food will be out shortly," Wednesday said with a happy smile.

"Head trauma! You give me head trauma!"

Wednesday then proceeded to grab Friday by the hair and drag him away...

"Well, okay then," said Luna. "That was random."

"Okay, so baseball only?" Axel asked, returning back to the topic about sports, Luna groaning in disgust...

As he took a breath in, Xac took a breath out, the warm air blew out of his mouth and into a soft mist into the cool evening air. Xac, the dark, tall, black-haired emo looking boy, walked down the quiet street with his hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes drawn downwards. He was taking a walk, passing by a Japanese restaurant when he saw inside several teenagers he recognized at school...

Yes, he saw all the third years his age. Like Axel, Reno, Kadaj and Riku. And then those first years, and then Luna...and Key! Xac's reason in living. Key.

Running inside the building quickly, he got a seat right behind the spot where the group sat, listening intently to what they were talking about...

"Oh, basketball too?" came Axel's voice. "Pretty short for that, eh?" Roxas laughed with a cute blush.

"He's taller than you think, Axel," smiled Sora. "He's the height of 5'5"."

"5'11"," Axel said. "Too short." Sora huffed irritably.

"No way!" Reno gasped. "You're 5'11", too?" Axel smirked delightedly.

"I guess I've grown an inch by last summer, Reno," Axel said, messing with the ice cubes in his glass with a chopstick.

"Like hell," Reno snapped. "Your grades are still below mine. Last time I saw it it was a C+, I presume..." Axel stuck out his bottom lip angrily.

"Ya'know, Reno, I bet you can't name one thing that I have that you don't!"

"Guys..." Luna said, becoming annoyed by their bickering.

"Oh yeah?" Reno said, confidence in his voice before he paused a moment and became less confident. "Oh yeah?!"

"Yeeeaaah?" Axel asked. Reno thought as hard as he could and... _ding!_ the light bulb went off.

"Yeah, I DO have something you don't have," Reno smirked wickedly. Axel raised an unimpressed brow.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Luna!" Reno exclaimed. Immediately, Axel stood up, face red with anger and hand pulling back his sleeve as if to attack Reno at any moment.

"Axel, sit down," Riku said with a cough. Axel huffed and plopped back down on his cushion.

"Damnit," whispered Xac, peeping around the wall that separated him between him and the small group. "That Kadaj, he has his stupid eyes on my Key!"  
Xac sat back, eyes locking on nothing in particular.

"I swear, I'm gonna get him, and I'm finally gonna get Key's attention!"

"Can I get you anything, sir?" came a random Japanese waiter.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Xac yelled, causing the waiter to gasp and run off.

Wednesday had arrived back at the table with several trays of different types of food, placing them all in their precise places.

"Mmmm!" Sora smiled, splitting his chopsticks. "This looks yummy."

"All you got was fried dumplings," Roxas retorted, tearing off a piece of the green onion on his yakitori. Kadaj smirked and rubbed his hands together.

Reno paused on his tempura stick and gazed down at the food on Kadaj's plate...

Sliced. Poisonous. Puffer fish. Otherwise known as...

_The Fugu!_

"FUGU!?" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Yesh..." smirked Kadaj, preparing his chopsticks.

"Kadaj, you know the fugu fish is poisonous!" Luna said loudly, eyes wide.

"I know," Kadaj smiled, face seeming to not be worried in the least bit.

"But it's _poisonous_," said Key slowly. Kadaj made a slightly sad face and looked at Key.

"Yes, I know... and Key? This may be the last time we ever see each other..."

"DOITDOITDOITDOITDOIT!" said Axel, Riku, and Reno loudly together.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" exclaimed the boys. "Please don't do it!"

"I must!" Kadaj said, looking away dramatically. "I must show my loyalty in giving away my life for Key."

"You know, Kadaj, you don't have to eat it..." Luna stated, slurping up some noodles.

"I am sorry, Luna, Key, you don't understand," Kadaj said softly. "So Key, since I shall be dying shortly, will you make my last moments memorable?"

Xac ripped his menu in half.

Key simply stared at Kadaj with his mouth dangling open in shock.

"I...guess?"

Kadaj smiled and picked up a piece of the sliced fugu, bringing it closer and closer to his mouth, everybody watching with wide eyes. Before it entered his mouth, he chewed it then swallowed...

Kadaj sat there for a moment, savoring the sweet taste of it.

"Quite good actually--ACGK!"

All the boys gasped, Sora and Roxas at the same time spewing water from their mouths and sending it all over Axel and Riku, as Kadaj grabbed his throat and shrieked in pain before falling face first into the rest of the sliced fugu.

"Kadaj!" the boys exclaimed. "Oh my god, he's dead!"

A moment passed before a snickering sounded and Kadaj lifted up his face and laughed hard, Reno, Axel and Riku joining into the laughter.

"Oh, man! Kadaj that was awesome!"

"You idiot!" Luna yelled. "You almost got me sick watching you!" Luna grabbed Kadaj by the throat and began shaking him. "I wanna KILL you not for not DYING already, you dumbass!"

"Luna, babe, calm down," Reno said, pulling Luna's arm down slowly.

"That was awesome, though, right, Key?" chuckled Kadaj, glancing at Key who's face was completely pale with black marks under his eyes. Luna blinked and waved a hand in front of the blond's face. And with a loud _thumpsplat_ his face went right into octopus balls.

"Man, Kadaj, you killed him with your act of dying,"

Fortunately Key woke back up after having water splashed in his face, the eight continued eating and what not, laughing, making jokes and talking about random stuff. It wasn't until then Kadaj began acting really funny...

"Kadaj?" came Luna worriedly, looking at Kadaj's slightly repulsed face, clutching his stomach and looking a little sick. "Are you okay?"

"Lemme out, I need to get to a bathroom," he said quickly, Riku and Axel standing up to let the anxious silver-haired boy go sprinting to the nearest restroom. They all stared wide-eyed at Kadaj running off.

"You think he's okay?" Sora whispered shyly.

"I sure as hell hope so," Luna said.

"Please be dead, please be dead..." Xac whispered to himself.

Five minutes, ten... then fifteen. Then it turned into twenty, and then twenty-five.

"Okay, Kadaj is taking too long," Luna said. "That idiot better not be dead, and the only thing that'll bring him back to life is the sight of Key looking really sexy. Get to that bathroom, Key." Luna shoved Key forward, the blond hitting the table and making the glasses of water shake a little before Key went under the table and walked down the halls and to the restroom, Xac watching the whole time.

Key swung the door open and peered inside the restroom, not hearing much.

"Kadaj?" he called quietly. "Are you alive?" Key walked slowly into the restroom, looking under all the toilet cubicles until he saw feet, knowing those were Kadaj's hot leather boots. Opening the door, Key gazed inside...

Xac couldn't take this any longer... what on earth was Key doing in there? He couldn't let the adorable blond boy be all by himself with Kadaj. Standing up and walking fast and brisk down the hall towards the bathroom, Luna watched closely.

"Hey, wasn't that Xac?"

"Who's Xac?" came everyone at the table, Luna slapping a hand on his face.

Xac opened the bathroom door and looked inside. He didn't really hear anything, except for a odd sound that sounding almost like...

The black-haired boy looked under one of the stalls, seeing two pairs of feet, two sitting perfectly on the floor and the other two slightly raised with the toes touching the floor. Xac blinked his crimson eyes and swung the door open with a bang...and the sight before him made him feel dead.

There sat Kadaj on one of the toilets with Key on his lap, the blond boy's shirt already un-done, with Kadaj's hand pushed far up Key's skirt, with their lips touching and kissing - no, making out - quietly.

Xac stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide, both of them gasping and looking at Xac in shock and surprise. Xac jerked around and ran out the door, right as Luna was coming in.

"X-Xac!" called Luna, blinking and moving back into the room. He wasn't that surprised at the sight before him, he crossed his arms and sighed. "I should've known..."

Xac sprinted out of the restaurant as fast as he possibly could, crying as he did so, tears practically in two streams down his cheeks. He felt his legs quivering and he wanted desperately to stop running and when he finally did he skidded to a stop and just stood there, sobbing quietly.

"Xac!" called a voice.

"K-Key?" Xac said, voice very hopeful and mouth turning into a smile. "Key?" Xac turned around, opening up his arms in a wait to feel the young blond boy in his embrace, a smile wide on his face.

"Xac," said the person.

Xac finally opened his eyes and they slowly rested on the form of... Luna. His face contorted back into it's sad and depressed state again.

"Xac, please, don't take it the wrong way," Luna said. "Please, Key went to go and see if Kadaj was dead or not."

"Why would that bastard be dead? Even though he should..." sniffled Xac, pretending like he hadn't heard anything a little while ago.

"Kadaj ate a poisonous fugu fish," Luna answered.

"Figures. The damn show-off," Xac scowled, turning around and crossing his arms. "Wish he _had_ died."

"Xac, now c'mon, that's just mean," Luna said firmly. "Kadaj is our friend, and so are you. Key cares about you...he just, hasn't really gotten to know you very well yet."

"Luna, I've known Key since we were in gradeschool," Xac said, turning around and locking his eyes with Luna's. "I've been trying to get him to at least notice me all these years. And he hasn't. Ever since we entered 4th grade and Kadaj came in...man, Key has liked HIM ever since."

Luna sighed a frustrated sigh.

"I'll talk to him, Xac," Luna said. "Key can be a real dunce sometimes."

"I don't want you to talk to him," Xac said softly. "I just want him to notice me on his own. I love him, Luna, okay? I don't need a match-makers help. Besides, Key has already found _his_ match." Xac turned around and began walking away, Luna feeling terribly guilty about all of this, holding out an arm towards Xac before the black-haired boy was too far away...

Luna entered the restaurant again, seeing Key and Kadaj hadn't returned to the table yet, causing him to get even angrier.

Marching loud and fast, Luna practically ripped open the door, grabbed Key off of Kadaj's lap and slammed the blond against the wall.

"Key!" scolded Luna. "You come in here to check and see if Kadaj isn't dead, and you start making out with him!? And then Xac comes in shocked at seeing you kissing Kadaj and you don't run after him? ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!"

Key paused a moment, looking back at Kadaj, who was wiping his mouth, then at Luna.

"What can I say? Kadaj is a good kisser,"

Luna sighed in frustration, tightening his grip on Key's shirt, ready to strangle the boy, but calmed himself.

"Look, Key, you need to apologize to Xac and say you're sorry. The poor boy has liked you since gradeschool and you haven't paid any attention to 'im! Give him a chance, okay?"

Key sighed lightly.

"Okay..." he mumbled. "But can I keep making out with Kadaj?" Luna's eyebrow twitched and in a second he had back-handed Key across the face.

"Does that answer your question?"

The evening at the restaurant passed by; it was alot of fun, yes, but also one of the most random things that had ever happened to Sora and Roxas ever. They had just finished paying, Axel and Reno arguing over who was gonna pay, until Riku just paid himself and they all stood outside, all in pairs...

"Well, Sora," Riku smiled. "It was nice having dinner with you." He held open his hand for Sora to shake it and the brunette grabbed it and gave it a squeeze, shaking it in return.

"See ya at school tomorrow, Riku," Sora grinned.

"Will do."

"Soooo..." Axel started, hands in his pockets as he stared down at Roxas. "You wanna do something sometime? I mean, like, something similar to this, 'cept...just the two of us."  
Roxas blushed pink and gave a chuckle which sounded really stupid and he slapped two hands over his mouth. But nonetheless, Axel found it adorable.

"Sure," he choked. "We can do that."

"Great," Axel smiled, eyes landing on Roxas's legs for a moment then back on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Roxas blushed harder and felt like a stupid fool for what he had done. Giggling like that... Sora joined his side, watching Riku and Axel walk off.

"Hey, Luna you gonna come back to the school with us?" asked Roxas. Luna was standing next to Reno - the redhead had both his arms around Luna's upper body.

"Um, no, actually..." Luna giggled. "Me and Reno are gonna go together...back to his room to watch some TV..." Reno smirked evilly and pulled the blunette a bit closer.

"Okay then..." Roxas shuddered nervously. "Whatta 'bout Key?"

Everyone turned their heads to glance at Key and Kadaj - who were once again kissing noisily. Luna growled under his breath, grabbing a newspaper off the ground, rolling it up and whacking Key on the back of his head with it.

"GO APOLOGIZE!" shouted Luna. Key squeaked innocently, rubbing the back of his head before walking off back towards the school with Kadaj, hand-in-hand.

"But it was definitely nice having dinner with you two," Luna smiled.

"Yeah. We should do it again sometime," Sora suggested. Luna nodded and looked back up at Reno both of them beginning to move back to the school, Reno's hand on Luna's waist before it traveled south and on Luna's rear and gave it little squeeze, the blunette gasping out slightly and glaring up at Reno who grinned innocently once more...

Roxas and Sora soon, too went back to the school, going into their dorm rooms and going straight to bed...

Japanese food made the boys sleepy. _And_ hot guys...


	5. A Very Bloody Breakfast

The next morning, everyone woke up pretty happy, and most of the students either slept in until 8:00, or got up at 7:00 and ate breakfast. About 80% of the school stayed in bed. However, smart students went and ate a healthy breakfast, knowing they would need nutrition for a hot spring day when their gym class would be swimming that day...

Kadaj had just woken up, and as a matter of fact, he was so tired he didn't have enough energy to put his uniform on. He still had on his baggy pajama pants and a tight white beater shirt, eyes groggy and a little black as he stared at his breakfast blankly.

"Morning, Kadaj," came a voice. The silver-haired boy slowly turned his head and landed on the eyes of his older brother, Yazoo. This guy had to be the most vain and the most girlie guy that Kadaj knew. He always wore his uniform, every part of his uniform in ship-shape and looking perfect for any teacher, silvery hair always combed to perfection, not to mention every inch of his face was covered in foundation.

"Morning, Yazoo," yawned Kadaj. The 4th year took the liberty to sit down before Kadaj's yawn had ended - usually Kadaj liked the seats at his table taken for cute 2nd years and not his brothers - but before Kadaj could protest, another silver-haired man came jogging into the cafeteria.

"Kadaj! Yazoo! THERE you are!" panted the older man.

"What, Loz?" Yazoo asked grumpily, chopsticks poking his uncooked egg.

"Guys, do you have any idea when the auction is?" Loz asked, a long smile upon his face. Yazoo shook his head and took a very loud sip of his tea. Loz sat down. "In the beginning of summer."  
Yazoo spurted his tea and looked at Loz straight in the eyes.

"That soon?" he exclaimed. Kadaj seemed to hardly have any effect on anything, the poor boy was leaning over so far over his plate, that he might slip and land right in his sticky breakfast.

"Yeah! I know!" Loz said excitedly. "I'm SO gonna be first in line!" Yazoo paused, raising a thin brow.

"Do you honestly think you'll be in the front, Loz?" The silver-haired man nodding quickly, while Yazoo laughed heartily, almost falling over where he sat. "That's nonsense. It all depends on your grades! _And_ how much money you donate, isn't that right, Kadaj?" Yazoo glanced at his younger brother across from him. Kadaj had obviously fallen asleep, for a small snore escaped his nose. "Kadaj!" Yazoo clapped his hands loudly.

"Eh, wha--what?" Kadaj said, a bit alarmed as he sat up quickly, eyes suddenly wide. "What?"

"Loz thinks he's gonna get first in line for the auction," Yazoo tittered. Kadaj sniffed, rubbing his nose.

"Good luck, Loz. I'm pretty sure your grades are what? C's?"

Loz stuck out his bottom lip angrily and sat back in his seat, crossing his muscular arms.

"Just because all you girlie girls have great and awesome grades doesn't mean that a boy would rather be with you more."

Yazoo stopped laughing and crossed his legs prettily, not exactly responding to the muscular man. Loz wished Yazoo had something; he wanted a smart-alec response because he knew Yazoo was better at it than he was. But he noticed the 4th year was staring forward and watching something. Loz narrowed his eyebrows and looked straight where Yazoo was looking.

A small 1st year boy had just entered the cafeteria, his skirt swaying around his small thighs. It was Dov. Loz sighed dreamily, therefore getting a very hard slap on the back of his head. Loz looked around for who hit him, seeing as it was Yazoo.

"Why'd you hit me?!"

"You're staring. Stalker."

"Wh-what!?" Loz exclaimed, eye twitching. "Hello, you were the one staring--" Yazoo shushed him suddenly and Loz blinked confusedly, giving him a what-is-wrong-with-you-gay-man look. Yazoo continued watching Dov, slowly getting his breakfast and sitting down at a nearby table and was shortly joined by two other boys.

"Hmmhmm," Loz said, eyes narrowing devilishly. "You like Dov." Yazoo gulped and then smiled and looked back at his brother.

"Yeah? So? Is that such a problem?"

"Nooo," Loz said slowly, crossing his own legs under the table before realizing he couldn't because his legs were too big. "It's just that I saw Dov huggling Vincent Sensei yesterday. Thought I ought to let you know..." Yazoo blinked rapidly, turning around swiftly and looking back at Dov who was laughing cutely with his boy-friends.

"You sure? There's alot of boys here who are jealous of Dov and try and look exactly like him, Loz."

"No, I'm positive it was Dov. I remember Vincent Sensei saying, 'I'll see you tomorrow, Dov.' So, yeah, it was bitty Dov..."

Yazoo went to talk, unable to form words as he sat there with a huff. Loz chuckled meanly and looked away.

"Buuut, as I was saying...the boy auction, I can't wait," Loz winked at Yazoo.

"Why're you looking at me like that? I'm not in the auction!"

"I _know_!" Loz spat, a little disgusted. "I was winking because I'll be first in line..." Yazoo scoffed again.

"Right..."

"No, really. What boy can resist these?" Loz then proceeded to pull up his sleeve, flexing hard and showing off his tense muscles. There was a short pause, and both Yazoo and Kadaj looked at Loz, a bit entranced at Loz's enormous muscles before they both said together slowly and quietly, _"Ew..."_

Loz growled, pulling his sleeve back down.

"You're jealous, I know..."

Yazoo rolled his eyes and stood up quickly, spreading apart his skinny legs.

"I'm sorry, Loz, but no, I'm _not_ jealous. In addition, if I was, I think I would kill myself. But you're wrong, what boy can resist...this?" Yazoo then proceeded to toss a huge bunch of his silvery locks over his shoulder and thrust out one hip to the side.

Following after the hip thrust, blood spurted out of every single boy's nose in the cafeteria, except for Loz's. Loz looked a bit unimpressed, shaking his head briefly.

"What?...No really, what?"

Yazoo chuckled finely, sitting back down.

"You know I'm right." Yazoo glanced over at Kadaj, seeing his younger brother holding a hand up to his face, red seeping through the lines of his fingers. "K-Kadaj!"

"No! Nothing happened!" Kadaj exclaimed nervously. "I'll be right back..." Quicker than a cheetah, Kadaj exited the room and charged to the nearest bathroom. Yazoo watched him leave, a slightly disgusted look upon his face that Kadaj had had a nosebleed from his own brother. As in, he thought Yazoo was attractive.

Suddenly, a loud shriek erupted from Dov's table and Yazoo fell out of his chair, Loz chuckling lowly. But Yazoo regained himself and rushed over to Dov, the boy shuddering loudly.

"What's wrong?" he asked...at the same time as Vincent Sensei. Yazoo blinked. How did Vincent get there at the same time as he did? The teacher wasn't even in the room.

Dov's breath hitched as he stared at the tip of his finger, a small drop of red there.

"I-I think I'm bl-bleeding! I hate blood!" he wailed, immediately latching to Vincent, who hugged him back, sending a glare at Yazoo.

"It's okay, Dov...shush, now..."

Yazoo stuck out his bottom bitterly and shuffled back to his table, flopping down in his seat.

"That sucked..." Loz noted. "He hugged Vincent instead. See, told ya he liked the older teacher more than--" Yazoo threw his food tray at Loz's head, where it smacked right on his face and stuck there, all the food dropping down into Loz's lap.

After breakfast came the first classes of the day, this included of history, math, science and english. Nevertheless, what most of the students were looking forward today was gym, for the pools had just opened up and that meant swimming.

First, to get to go to the pools were the 1st and 4th years, all slowly heading to their locker rooms. Yazoo was first in the locker rooms, yawning and stretching his arms.

"The only good thing about swimming is the fact all the boys wear cute, adorable swim-suits..." Yazoo said with his eyes shut, knowing right about now Loz had taken his shirt off. Yazoo cracked his green eye open, and sure enough, there stood Loz shirtless. Yazoo winced and turned around, unclothing his upper body as well.

"I agree," said Loz, removing his trousers to then replace his swimming trunks. "It's quite refreshing to see little boys dressed like that."

"Ew, stop, Loz, you're grossing me out..." Yazoo grimaced, throwing a blue towel over his shoulder.

"You were JUST talking about the same thing!" Loz yelled. Yazoo made a face and tossed some hair over his shoulder.

"No, I wasn't..."

Loz simply stared at Yazoo, trying to yank up his shorts. But his shorts seemed to not want to go up much higher.

"Um. I think my shorts are a little tight..."

"Oh, well. I'm leaving..." Yazoo turned towards the door, not caring to look back at his brother.

"H-Hey! W-wait, Yazoo! Don't leave!" Loz tried yanking up his shorts some more but then proceeded to fall over with a yelp...

Yazoo gradually reached the pool, followed by more 4th years and the 1sts eventually... all of which were wearing those sweet little "female" swimsuits. Most of them were blushing a little, just from the fact that they had to wear something like this in front of the older boys they had crushes on.

A whistle sounded and Rude Sensei stood a few feet away wearing a pair of swimming shorts himself, the whistle hanging in front of his dark torso.

"Okay, it's the first swimming day, boys," Rude said loudly, all the 4th years and 1st years standing in one clump. "You know what to do, guys, sit down and stretch." A tall boy with light bubble-gum pink hair emerged out of the group, the black eye patch covering his eye; everyone knew it was Alucard, the most badass guy in the entire school. Alucard immediately went to the benches, laid down, crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head.

"All right, start." Alucard ordered. All the boys quickly sat down and began to stretch. Dov sat in the middle with his two closest friends, Len and Bunni, two boys that looked exactly his age and size. Len looked the quietest of the three, his black hair hanging in front of his red eyes, and Bunni's chocolate brown hair blew gently in the soft breeze.

Yazoo sat down about 6 feet or so away from Dov, his eyes looking at him the entire time, the little blond 1st year completely ignoring Yazoo as he groaned in a bit of pain trying to reach his toes.

After a bunch of stretching, Rude blew his whistle again, sorting the 4th years to one side and 1st years to the other.

"Okay everyone, in the water!"

The first ones in were Len and Bunni, and with a small splash. Bunni gave a laugh, looking up to see Dov standing right on the edge of the pool.

"C'mon, Dov!" called Bunni. "Get in! It feels awesome!" Dov blinked nervously, and so very slowly he sat down on the side, one foot slowly emerging into the water and, what probably took about five or ten minutes, Dov was finally in the water.

"Good job, Dov," Len smiled. "Now let's swim." Dov gulped and let go of the ladder bars going to swim out when he immediately sank deep in the water.

Yazoo saw his opportunity of seeing his little Dov splashing severely around in the water. His long, lean figure ran forward towards the pool and he dived into the water with an elegant splash, rescuing the poor helpless boy up from the water.  
Dov breathed deeply and fast, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh...my...goodness..." he whimpered, out of breath. "Thank you, so much!" Yazoo smiled and gave a nod.

"No problem, Dov," he relied.

"Means alot to me," Dov smiled cutely, Yazoo almost melting. "It kinda stinks, too, 'cause I can't swim..." Yazoo raised his brows and pondered a short moment.

"How about I teach you?" offered Yazoo.

"Oh, I would love that so much!" Dov squealed happily. Yazoo's heart leapt and he finally had interaction with his little blond baby. "Okay, now just the way to do this..." Suddenly Yazoo had been hit with a splash. Bunni and Len splashed Yazoo with water, getting the older teen soaked.

"Get away from Dov, pervert!" yelled the boys.

"H-Hey! Stop splashing me!" Yazoo snapped, trying to dodge the boys' hits.

"Let go of Dov, then!"

"Len! Bunni!" exclaimed Dov over the loud splashing. "It's okay! He saved my life!" Quickly, Bunni and Len stopped splashing Yazoo.

"Oh," Len murmured.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Bunni giggled. "What're you two doing?"

"Yazoo-kun is gonna teach me how to swim!" chirped Dov, giddy at the thought. Bunni stuck out his bottom lip devilishly.

"So you're gonna spend time in the water with 17 year old Yazoo?" Bunni said quietly. Dov blushed light pink.

"Y-Yes, Bunni! He's my swimming coach! So be quiet!"

Bunni giggled quietly.

"Okie dokie, Dov! You two have fun!" Bunni and Len swam off and Yazoo was slightly confused.

"YAZOO! WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

Yazoo blinked and looked up to see Loz sprinting as fast as he could towards the pool.

"I...you...you left mee!" Loz slipped on some water on the ground and went soaring into the water with a very loud smack. Yazoo made a face, bit his lip and wondered if his older brother was all right. Loz soon emerged from the water, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"CRAAAAAMP!"

Rude blew his whistle.

"Loz, out of the water!"  
The 4th year painfully climbed out of the pool and went and sat at the benches, rubbing his red body.

About ten minutes passed and Yazoo had been holding Dov's hands, helping the boy to swim properly, back legs splashing quickly in the water. Everything was going pretty good. That is when Rude noticed Alucard laying quietly on the benches, not moving with his eye shut.

"Alucard!" he said loudly.

"Mmm..."

"This is gym class, you gotta swim if you wanna pass," Rude said.

"Naah...I'm not really into the whole "water" thing, ya know..." mumbled Alucard. "I think I'll just lay here and get a tan..."

"Alucard," Rude said with a threatening voice. "Get. In. The. Water." Alucard didn't respond immediately.

"No, baldy..."

Rude's jaw dropped and he angrily huffed.

"Alucard, if you don't get in the pool then I'll have no choice but to give ya detention!"

"Hmm, okay, no problem..."

Rude gasped, stuttering out random letters and in shock at this kid. Rude angrily walked off, Alucard chuckling lowly.

Loz had some how gotten a hold of a large beach ball and was tossing it around with other 4th years. Evilly, he looked at Yazoo - who was smiling happily as he coached Dov - chucked the ball right at Yazoo's head. The ball hit Yazoo on the head, and the silver-haired boy went numb and fell back against the water, letting go of Dov's hands.

"Y-Ya-Yazoo-kun!" cried Dov, splashing hysterically and trying to keep his head above the water. Bunni and Len helped Dov to the surface, gradually getting the boy to the edge of the pool.

"Th-thanks you guys..." huffed Dov. Bunni and Len both smiled.

"Wish Alucard would get in the water..." muttered Bunni.

Another ten minutes passed and Yazoo had to go sit on the waiting bench for doing nothing except float uselessly around. And Rude was getting so angry at Alucard that he simply stood there next to the pink-haired teen and blew his whistle as loud as possible. Moreover, Alucard got irritated with all the noise and he finally stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. He watched all the students laughing and having fun...he only wished somebody else was--

That's when he lunged forward into the water with a slight yell of shock. Bunni and Len giggled cutely, they had been the culprits of pushing Alucard in the water together.

"We got ya, Alucard-kun!"

Alucard's pink head emerged from the water and he looked up at the two 1st years, giving them a small smile.

"You two are lucky..." Alucard then swam over to the edge where they were, grabbing them both by the ankles and pulling them in the water. With adorable shrieks, he dunked both of the boy's heads in the water, one palm on both of their damp heads. "That'll show you two!" He laughed. Yazoo and Loz were floating nearby in the water, watching with wide eyes at the sight before him...

Alucard was...laughing? Yikes...

With loud breaths of air, Len and Bunni came up to the surface and they both laughed. Alucard chuckled himself.

"Now don't push me in the water anymore, kay?"

"Okay," Len and Bunni replied.

"Give Alucard a kiss," Alucard ordered nicely, poking his cheek with an index figure. Len kissed one cheek while Bunni kissed the other. "Good boys." Alucard slowly left the pool, climbing out slowly and turning around to see Yazoo and Loz, staring at him with open mouths and wide eyes.

"What're you bitches looking at?" Alucard growled.

"Nothing! Oh, nothing, sir, Alucard! Nothing at all!"

Alucard raised an eyebrow and returned to his seat by the benches.

Twenty minutes passed and Loz had figured out they should play a game... Everyone agreed, as long as Alucard would get back in the water.

"Pleeeeeaaase, Alucard-kun?" Bunni and Len begged with their hands together. Alucard sighed, unable to resist their adorable faces.

"Oh, all right..."

Deciding to play Marco Polo, Dov was the referee, sitting on the edge and explaining the rules. Alucard was first to close his one eye and search for somebody. With his hands out he gave a smirk and dove suddenly under the water, all the 1st years nervously yelping.

Suddenly Bunni shrieked loudly and plunged under the water, everyone went quiet...

"Oh my god...there's a SHAAARK!" shouted Loz. Yazoo slapped Loz upside the head.

"There's no shark, dumbass..."

Alucard then appeared out of the water with Bunni on his shoulders, the brunette laughing loudly. The game went on where everybody ended up being Polo at least once, until finally it was Loz's turn...

"Marco?"

...

"Marco?"

...

"...Marco?"

...

"Marco!"

...

"MARCO!"

...

"Hello? Anybody even here?" came Loz. He opened his eyes and looked around. Loz had been deserted and was all alone in the pool, nobody even on the sides. "You guys are jackasses..."

After gym class everyone dried off, some even taking showers to get the smell of chlorine off them. Alucard happened to be one, coming out of the showers while drying his hair with a towel. The pink-haired 4th year needed to head over to the library. He hated reading...He hated everything about school and work...

Grabbing all his homework, books, and other crap, Alucard walked to the library, opened the door and walked inside. His eye immediately landed on the most beautiful boy he had seen in his entire life...

He was sitting with the librarian, Aerith, reading aloud, his voice like an angel. His long, lavender hair in a gorgeous braid, spiraling down his back. His lovely red eyes were behind a pair of large glasses, and Alucard had to keep himself under control without drooling...

"Oh, hello," came Aerith Sensei, her small but sweet voice reaching Alucard's ears. "You need help with anything?"

"Um, no, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll be right here if you need anything..."

"All right, I'll just be over here."

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Um, all right, lady...I'm just getting one book."

"Okay...I'll be right here."

"Shut-up, bitch!" Alucard snapped. Aerith winced slightly then returned to the boy.

"Okay, Yue, I've decided your one of my best readers..." Aerith smiled, the boy, Yue smiling in response. "So I you get all A's, Yue."

"Thank you, Aerith Sensei!" Yue smiled widely, grabbing the brown-haired woman in a big hug, picking up his things and going to leave. Alucard happened to be standing nearby, a book in his hands, groaning and pouting when he realized how bad he could read.

"Man, this sucks. I hate reading!"

Yue happened to hear Alucard's insult to reading and the 2nd year approached the 4th year quietly.

"Um, excuse me?"

Alucard blinked and turned to look at Yue.

"Is everything okay? I mean, it sounds like you're having a bit of trouble over here..."

"Oh, yeah, yeah..." Alucard said, acting cool to lean against a bookcase. "I'm fine..." Yue didn't believe him a bit, cocking an eyebrow and walking closer.

"You want me to be your tutor?"

"Yes." Alucard said quickly in reply. Yue blinked and then smiled.

"Okay, um, when do you wanna start?"

"Now." Alucard said. Yue blinked again and cleared his throat.

"Um, all right. What do you need tutoring on?"

"Everything..." replied Alucard. Yue didn't say anything else and hid behind his lavender bangs, taking Alucard's hand slowly and pulling him towards a table, Alucard setting down his books and looking at Yue eagerly with a small smile.

"Okay, since you need help on _everything_, I guess I'll tutor you then," Yue started. "Since a reading assignment is tomorrow, I'd say we should start on reading." Alucard scooted closer to Yue. "Because reading is my favorite subject, so this should be easy." Alucard's hip touched Yue's. Yue gulped. "And, I mean, it's not that we have to do _reading_, we can always do some other subject, haha, like, oh, I dunno, maybe literature? Yeah! Literature would be good! You okay with writing?"

Alucard was so close to Yue's face, that their faces were just a few inches apart.

"Uhm...I said, are you okay with writing...?"

"I'm okay with that, yeah..." Alucard said. Reaching up slowly, he removed Yue's large spectacles and placed them on the table next to them. "Are you?"

"Of course, yes," Yue chuckled nervously. "Why do you ask? I mean, I would be able to write well, I guess, anyways, because I'm, ya know, your tutor and everything."

Alucard then cupped Yue's chin with his fingers and moved in a bit closer, Yue's face nearing ruby, eyes wide, and Alucard's lips pressed softly to Yue's, bringing his hand down to the nape of Yue's neck to bring him closer. Yue's red eyes were wide and he had never, ever thought somebody as wanted as Alucard in the whole school would kiss somebody like _him_. Such a nerdy geek like him...

For a second, Yue felt high about all this, thinking he was special and grand, and this was awesome! His first kiss being with Alucard...

Then, his heart ached terribly and his stomach churned... Yue pulled away, and Alucard looked at him, quite puzzled.

"Wh-what's the matter?" he asked. Yue sat back, bushy lavender bangs hiding his eyes, and very hurriedly, he grabbed his glasses and his books and rushed out of the library, crying softly. Alucard didn't chase after him, but simply sat there, looking at Yue's body running off, wondering what on earth had happened...

Luna sighed loudly but dreamily in the hallways, sitting on one of the benches, chin in his hand as he stared at nothing in particular and just sighed...

Then Key slowly approached Luna, blinking.

"Um, hey, Luna, what's up?"

"Ohhh, nothing Key-chan!" Luna said happily. That's when Key smiled widely at Luna. Then Sora and Roxas came walking up.

"Hey, guys," Roxas greeted.

"I know what _you_ did last night..." Key giggled suggestively. Luna giggled back. Sora blinked and looked from Luna to Key.

"What?" he asked. "What'd he do last night? Play video-games?" Luna stopped giggling and looked at Sora as if he was insane.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked Roxas, who shrugged.

"He likes video-games..."

"What? What'd you do last night, Luna?" Sora asked anxiously. That's when the 3rd year passed: Reno. The redhead's eyes immediately landed on Luna and he smirked.

"Eheheh, hey, Luna," he grinned, giving the blunette a wink. Luna sighed and leaned on Key, the blond almost falling over.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Sora," Roxas noted. Sora blinked.

"But I'm the same age as all you guys!"

Luna continued sighing deeply, but then snapped out of his daze when Yue suddenly ran by, face in his palms. Luna blinked.

"Was that Yue?" he questioned. "Was he crying?"

"I'll ask him, hey, Yue!"

"Stop it!" Luna pinched Key's arm, getting a ow out of the blond. Luna looked back at Yue, disappearing around the corner. "I wonder why he was crying..."


	6. Summer Break!

About three or four months had passed since Sora and Roxas had made themselves 'comfortable' at Paopu Academy - a nice and rich school with only boys - and had many plenty of friends, indeed.

Roxas and Sora had met two friendly classmates named Luna and Key. Luna was basically friends with everybody, knew everyone and everything about them. In addition, he always had the best gossip to tell...

Key on the other hand was the diztiest boy in the entire academy. Blond, pretty, but nonetheless unintelligent.

On the other hand were the older students... Roxas had been introduced to a 3rd year named Axel. He was pretty cocky and sort of vain, but he was relatively nice. Roxas was always catching glances that the redhead was giving. However, Roxas wasn't complaining; he enjoyed it.

Now Sora had become friends with Axel's best friend Riku. The two them got along like peas in a pod. In fact, both of them had alot in common. The kendo club, basketball and soccer - Riku especially enjoyed high jumping and kicking. Nevertheless, most of all, it was just being around one another and they would always be happy. Sora didn't know why and Riku didn't know why, it was a little strange...

Roxas and Sora had also met a young boy named Demyx. The older blond boy was really into music. He played guitar, wrote his own lyrics and notes and everything. But he always seemed uncomfortable walking around the school in a skirt all the time. And he always thought he saw his homeroom teacher, Saix Sensei, looking at him all the time. It was a little funny having a teacher check you out all the time, but it wasn't too bad, Luna would always say, because Saix was really gorgeous.

But they would see Demyx every now and then, but not all the time because Demyx was in his 2nd year and Roxas and Sora - because of their age - were in the first year spot. Their homeroom teacher was a woman, probably the only one in the entire school as a matter a fact. Larxene Sensei was pretty scary. She would yell and scream alot, sometimes even throw things across the room at a student she was angry at. One time she had even accidentally broken a student's arm and they had to go straight to the nurse's office. Luckily, it wasn't too severe, it was healed in less than a week.

Roxas and Sora had heard about other people, too. Like a boy named Yue. Yue was very smart and always studied. Every time they'd see him he'd have several books under his arms. Quite a nerd, Key would always say. Nevertheless, Yue didn't seem to care, he was always busy looking at his grades...all A's...  
The funny part about Yue too was that sometimes they'd see him crying his eyes out, running frantically to get back to his dorm. Luna suspected it had something to do with Alucard, the baddest person in the entire school.

Alucard supposedly scared every single 3rd and 4th year. If the 4th year caught any other 4th year staring at him with an odd expression, well, he'd beat 'em to a pulp. But if it was a 1st or 2nd year, he would actually smile at them and move along with his day. Luna would occasionally catch Yue sometimes and talk to him in private. Yue would never say it was Alucard he liked or not, but whenever the blunette would watch carefully around the corner of the hallway, he'd see Yue walk casually by Alucard and the pink-haired 4th year would stare at him quite suggestively.

Luna's hunches were always positive.

Another young 1st year they had met was Dov. He was so adorable, so innocent, and so clueless, you could never punish him or cause him any harm. Rather quickly, Dov had become close friends with a 4th year named Yazoo. Roxas and Sora didn't know too much about Dov, other than he was always followed around by older students and talked about alot. Roxas thought Luna was jealous of him for a moment, but then it turned out Luna wasn't jealous of the younger male at all. Just a little annoying, is all Luna would say. Because Dov? He would get distracted so easily...it made Luna so irritated...

However, over time at the school everything seemed to be going smoothly. Everyone was fairly friendly and nice to all the 1st years and 2nd years. Therefore, Roxas and Sora didn't find it too bad. They had already gone on a few dates, actually. With Riku and Axel. Sometimes double dates. Alternatively, sometimes they'd go in large groups, with Key and Luna.

Luna and Key had been dating these two older 3rd years named Reno and Kadaj. Reno was almost exactly like Axel, except for the fact he was alot cockier and stubborn. Kadaj now could be immature sometimes, rather stupid and sometimes would take things too far - and weird - with Key. But the two boys didn't seem to mind. However, when Luna had started dating Reno, Axel had always been jealous of the other redhead for sometime now.

Now, after many months of studying subjects and making new friends, it had become the first day of summer...

"Maan, I hate summer," moaned Luna, fanning himself with his palm and hoping to God he wouldn't persperate. "Winter is way better..."

"It's not too bad, Luna," Sora spoke, following in suit with their feet as they walked down the hallway together with Key and Roxas. "I mean no subjects and studying? Sounds pretty awesome to me."

"But there's nothing to do around here..." Luna grumbled.

"Yeah there is!" protested Key loudly. Luna looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, maybe there isn't..."

"But it's so hot..." Luna complained. "When it's hot, I get all sweaty. And I'm not supposed to get sweaty!"

"We're at the classroom now," Roxas alerted, standing in front of their homeroom and waiting for the rest of them to go into the classroom. When the four walked in they were surprised to see Larxene asleep on her desk, about fifteen different sizes of fans blowing around her as she snored loudly on her desk.

Luna blinked a few times, stepped forward to poke Larxene's arm.

"I wouldn't do that...!" Key whispered severely. Luna pressed a finger into Larxene's upper arm and she shot up forward so fast that it made every boy in the classroom gasp and flinch.

"Who touched me?!" demanded Larxene, standing to her feet. None of them spoke and Luna was about to say he did when she spoke again. "Whatever, just sit down." The four standing boys all found their seats and waited for Larxene to make her next move, being prepared for anything.

"Okaayyyy," sang Larxene, removing a thick bundle of something in a drawer. "Time to give out report caaards!" Larxene cleared her throat, slapped the light yellow folders on her desk and flopping down in her chair behind the desk, and lifted the first folder up. "Roxas."

Roxas stood up and nervously approached the desk.

"Good job, Roxas," Larxene said. "You're doing pretty well in math." She passed him his report card. "Okay, Luna?"

The blunette made his way up to the desk.

Larxene sighed.

"I've seen better... Next, Sora!"

Sora quickly shuffled towards Larxene's desk.

"Sora...oh, Sora...Sora..." Larxene shook her head. "You're pretty stupid. Congratulations..." Larxene passed the report card to Sora and the brunette nervously took it out of her hands.  
Larxene continued her passing of the report cards and while she did, Roxas examined his.

"Hmm..."

Roxas blinked and turned to see Luna peering over his shoulder.

"All A's," Luna stuck out his bottom lip. "Not bad."

"What did you get?"

"_Basically_ all A's..."

Key scoffed.

"All A's as in no A's at all..." Key laughed.

"Key!" snapped Luna. "You got a D!"

"I know," chuckled Key, acting as if it was no big deal.

"What did you get, Sora?" asked Luna. The brunette was in his seat, staring at his report card with wide eyes.

"Can you believe I got all C's?" Sora whimpered. "All C's!" Sora shoved the report card into Roxas's face and the blond cleared his throat with a "ahem" and pushed it away.

"Yue?" Larxene called. Everyone watched as the shy 1st year moved slowly to the front of the class. After collecting the report card, Luna sat up quickly and grabbed Yue's braid, yanking the poor boy back with a loud yelp so he stumbled backwards into Luna's lap.

"So?" Luna smiled widely.

"What did ya get?" Key smirked.

"I-I haven't even looked yet," Yue responded.

"Well let's see, then!" Luna said hastily, while Yue began trying to quickly open his report card. Moreover, slowly, Luna and Key watching Yue's face as it slowly progressed to happy and then into absolute pure shock and fear and then he let out a long scream.

"What? What happened?" Luna asked over Yue's constant screaming. The boy didn't respond so Luna just took the report card out of Yue's hand and looked for himself.

Hmm.

A. A. A. A. A. A. A... B?

Luna blinked.

"Is this what you're upset about?" asked Luna, gesturing towards the fat black B on the page. Yue sniffled and nodded. "A B?"

"I've never gotten a B before in my life..." Yue muttered. "I've always gotten A's!" Luna and Key exchanged expressions and looked back at Yue as if he was insane.

"So?" Key said, "It's just a B. Everything else is a A." Then Yue just grabbed his report card out of Luna's hand and hurried quickly out of the classroom.

"Annnnd, Dov?" finished Larxene, waving his report card clumsily in the air. The young blond boy walked quickly to the desk and took his report card. He stared at it with interest but then he noticed a shadow covered his entire little body and he glanced up to see Luna, Key, Roxas and Sora all staring at him.

Dov barely let out the tiniest whimper.

"Wh-what?" he murmured.

"May I see your report card, pa-lease?" Luna questioned. Dov, shaking a little, passed his report card to Luna. Luna took his time opening it and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"You got a...a..."

Dov gently pulled his report card back and saw all 100's on his report card. He walked back to his desk with a smile leaving Luna a little flustered at the front of the class... Whoever knew a boy so clueless could get all A's?

"Okay girls, here's your report cards!" yelled Cid Sensei. "Hmmm... Axel, Reno, Riku, Kadaj, Xac, catch!" Cid then proceeded to shoot out all the report cards at the students at the same time he said their names, making the 3rd years have to think fast to catch them. Kadaj was a little slow catching his because it slapped and stuck onto his face, Reno peeling it off for him then turned to his report card. Then a long smirk grew on his face.

"Ha, HAH!" Reno stood up. "All A's, baby! In your face!" He pressed his finger right into Axel's nose. "What did you get, hmmmm?"

"None of your business," grumbled Axel, lowering his report card so Reno couldn't see.

"Come on," cooed Reno. "Show me what'cha got!" Reno tried snatching it from Axel's hands but the redhead would dart his arms in a different direction so Reno couldn't get it. Finally, after dodging all of Reno's snatches, the standing redhead finally got Axel's report card.

"Damnit, Reno!" yelled Axel, trying to reach his report card back but Reno held him back with his free hand pressing against his head as he read the report card. Reno then began laughing hysterically.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" laughed Reno loudly. "B-, huh?" Reno chuckled proudly.

"Give that back," snapped Axel, jerking his report card out of Reno's hand quicker than a blink. Reno smirked, moving to his knees and relaxing his elbows on Axel's desk.

"Now, Axel," he started with a long smile and wide eyes. "Whooooo's gonna be before you?" Axel turned sideways so he wasn't looking directly at the other redhead, arms crossed and bottom lip sticking out angrily. "Hmmmm...?"

"You are, okay?!" Axel finally spat out. "Ya happy now?"

"Yes," Reno grinned, standing up properly again. "And just so you know, less-hotter-version-than-me, I'm getting Luna!"

"Just shut up!" yelled Axel. "I don't care anymore!"

"Like hell you don't!" Reno laughed loudly. "You so do care about everything that I do! You care, that, I, Reno, get all A's, is the most good looking 3rd year in the school, and, of course, has the cutest 1st year in the school on my arm. Lunaaa..."

"Well ya know what, Reno?" Axel said. "I don't want Luna anymore! I like Roxas now."

Riku began cracking up next to him.

"Aw, what?!" Axel exclaimed. "Was it that funny?"

"No," Riku said simply, crossing his legs. "It's just that...why would Roxas wanna be with you when he's got somebody like me?"

"Oh, be quiet, Riku!" Axel yelled, hitting the silver-haired boy's shoulder with his report card. "You're supposed to like Sora, remember?" Riku placed a finger on his bottom lip.

"I was?" he said stupidly, while Axel angrily bit his homework in half with his teeth. "Okay, okay." Riku laughed. "I like, Sora, a'right?"

"Right," Axel grimaced, looking back at Reno. "See? Poetry, _Reno._"

"Like you wouldn't want to fuck Luna again like you did a few years ago..." Reno smirked. "Like how I am when auction day comes..." Axel seriously resisted the urge to strangle Reno by the throat as hard as he could.

"Both of you shut up!" Cid yelled loudly, grabbing his ruler and smacking Reno and Axel on top of their heads. "Now, it's summer break and I don't wanna see any of you until autumn? Ya hear me?!"

"Yes, sir!"

Xac sighed in the back of his class, staring gloomily out the window. He had gotten pretty good grades, few A's...few B's...but he knew he wouldn't be before Kadaj when the auction approached...

"So, what were your grades?" asked Reno calmly to Kadaj.

"Meh," Kadaj grumbled. "Not too good..." Reno looked at the card.

"Dude, you got like, all A's, man..." Reno said tonelessly. Kadaj blinked and jerked back his card and stared.

"Wow! I did?" Kadaj said.

"You mean you didn't even know?"

When the bell rang, everyone left their classrooms. It was very hot and everybody retired to their dorms in cool air conditioned rooms. Roxas, Sora, and Key all decided they'd chill in Luna's bedroom. Luna had one of the nicest rooms on the 1st floor, lots of room and some extra seats.

"So," started Sora, sitting down on a nearby chair in the corner of the room. "Now that summer break is here, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, I have no idea," laughed Key, flopping down on Luna's bed and then getting a elbow jab in his side by the blunette. Luna sighed softly.

"I'm afraid I don't know either," Luna said miserably. "The ocean's about a two hour drive from here and we can't drive."

"Can't Reno drive?" asked Roxas, crossing his arms.

"No..." grumbled Luna, growing frustrated. "Stupid, he had a terrible car crash and had to do community service for about eighteen months. And Axel or Riku haven't even finished their driver's test yet. Too distracted, they said."

"And Kadaj?" asked Roxas.

"...He accidentally drove his car over a cliff and his parents said they'd never give him a car for his birthday again..."

They all sighed and slapped a hand on their face.

"Well, I'm thirsty," Key suddenly said.

"Me too..." Luna sighed. "Let's go get some juice, guys."

Deciding on their new "adventure", the four boys all made their way down to the vending machines outside in the shade.

"Iced coffee, iced coffee, iced coffee," Key repeated hyperly repeatedly, shoving his money into the vending machine. Watching with much fascination as the cup in the little compartment slowly filled with ice and then brown liquid. When the beep sounded, Key opened the little door and guzzled the caffeinated drink very quickly.

"Like you need anymore caffeine," Luna said, holding his cool cola in his hands.

"You know this sucks," Sora groaned, sitting down on the concrete ground, sipping his orange juice and sighing restlessly. "What are we gonna do for the whole summer?"

"Don't worry, Sora," Luna said. "The auction will start in a couple of weeks so that won't be a problem."

"What auction?" asked Roxas and Sora. Luna gasped, slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have said anything!"

"Now you've done it, Luna," Key groaned.

"Shut up, Key," snapped Luna quietly.

"What auction?" asked Roxas a bit louder. "Luna, what is it?" The blunette bit his lip nervously.

"Okay, okay..." Luna took in a deep breath of air and began explaining. "There's this auction thing that the school puts on - basically Marluxia Sempai - and the 1st and 2nd years volunteer to spend a weekend with a 3rd or 4th year. And the 3rd and 4th years pay 500 yen to 'purchase' a 1st or 2nd year. But it all depends on their grades. The 3rd or 4th year student with the most grades gets to pick out and 1st or 2nd year before the students with the lower grades... And sometimes, teachers will participate occasionally, too..."

Roxas and Sora had quite a surprised look on their faces, mouths agape and eyes wide.

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas murmured. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Luna gulped and resisted the urge to not hide behind Key.

"Look, it can be pretty fun!" Luna reasoned. "Look, if you don't participate then Axel will be with somebody else." Roxas yelped and felt his cheeks turn pink. Sora laughed at Roxas. "Riku, too! All 3rd and 4th years _want_ to do this."

"I bet they do..." Roxas growled, rubbing his temples.

"And," Luna added. "All the 1st and 2nd years that volunteer to participate in this auction will get free shower tokens and free lunches for the rest of the summer." There was a pause and Roxas and Sora gasped loudly.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Luna grinned and nodded.

"Yup, tell 'em, Key."

"They sure do," Key smiled. "I got free cake last year for a whole summer." Key began giggling madly, but then gave a loud gasp when he saw all his iced coffee was gone, then quickly went to the vending machine to get more.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other with wide eyes; an expression looking like that maybe this a good idea.

"Free shower and food for the rest of the summer?" Roxas repeated, drinking some of his simple apple juice. "That's not a bad idea..." Luna smiled.

"You're beginning to get the full picture, Roxy," Luna smirked deviously, wrapping an arm around the blond's neck. "Very, very per--"

"Perfect! The vending machines! Bunni, Len, I'll be right back!"

Luna blinked and saw no other than little Dov making his way over to the vending machines, holding a handful of coins.

"Oh, hello, guys," greeted Dov nicely, inserting a coin into the vending machine. "What're you guys up to?"

"Oh, nothing..." sighed Luna. "Just trying to figure out what to do for summer break." After getting his grape flavored juice, Dov bit his bottom lip and looked up at the older boys.

"Well, I was planning on heading down to my summer home this year," Dov started. "You guys wanna come?"

Luna, Key, Roxas, and Sora all spewed their drinks.

"S-SUMMER HOME?!"

"You have a summer home?" exclaimed Luna. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, damn you?" Luna said almost lifting Dov off the ground.

"Don't scare the poor thing away!" Roxas scolded, slapping the back of Luna's hand and getting a glare out of the blunette.

"Yes," chirped Dov, inserting another coin into the vending machine. "My friends, Bunni and Len, and I were gonna go down there for a week or so and just have fun at the beach. I was planning on inviting a few more people, you four wanna come?"

"Shyeah!" Key said loudly. Dov smiled nicely, grabbing the cup of hot coffee out of the compartment.

"Great! Did you guys wanna bring anyone along with you?"

Luna chuckled evilly.

"Did we?" Luna looked down at Dov, his eye twinkling. "You want Yazoo-kun to come along?" Just then, Dov's entire face went from fair to crimson.

"I-I didn't even think about bringing Yazoo-kun with us..." Dov muttered. "But, that would make it more fun, wouldn't it?" Luna nodded in agreement, blue hair bouncing.

"Uh-huh, and maybe his brother, too, and his friends?"

"Who're they?"

"Reno, Kadaj, Axel, and Riku."

Roxas choked on his juice along with Sora.

"Y-You mean go to the beach...in swimsuits...in the same house...with them?" Sora questioned, eyes becoming wide. "I-I-I mean yeah, sure, it'd be fun an' all but..." Roxas laughed nervously and wrapped an arm around Sora.

"Yeah, Luna, that sounds like a good idea..."

"Right," Luna smiled.

"Okay," Dov said, grabbing his last drink from the vending machine. "We're planning on going tomorrow."

"Oh wait!" Roxas started, holding a finger up. "We should invite Demyx, too! I'm sure he loves the beach."

"Wait, Dov," Luna said. "Who's gonna be driving you guys?"

"Oh, um, haven't thought of that..." Dov muttered. "Hey, Bunni! Len! Can either of you drive?"

"No, no!" Luna snapped, grabbing Dov and yanking him forward. "You gotta have an adult drive us there."

"Oh!" Dov squeaked. "No problem! I'll get us car rides." Luna smiled.

"Good, good..." he grinned with a nod. "Now this is at the beach, yes?"

"Yes!" Dov said enthusiastically, arm becoming numb from holding cold drinks against it. "There's also a festival happening one of the nights, so remember to bring your summer kimonos."

"Oh, shoot," Sora pouted. "I didn't bring mine this year."

"Well, neither did I..." Roxas said.

"Oh," Luna chuckled evilly.

"What?" Roxas asked nervously, wondering if he even should've asked.

"I know exactly where we can get some kimonos..."

"Where?" asked Key, having his fourth cup of iced tea.

"Marluxia Sempai," replied Luna. "He carries a bunch load of girl clothes in his room. Probably for us 1st and 2nd years. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to let us borrow some of his."

"You mean you're okay with walking around a festival in a _girl's_ summer kimono?" Roxas frowned.

"Mmhmm," Luna nodded, sipping his soda. Roxas pressed a hand to his face and groaned.

"Okay...fine..."

"Remember, tomorrow morning!" Dov called. "Let's all meet in front of the school, okay?"

"Okay," responded the four boys.

"Okay, bye!" Dov then scurried off back to the two other boys waiting for him.

"Wow, that all happened out real fast," laughed Sora. "A summer home. Wonder how nice it is."

"It's probably _real_ nice," Key noted, crunching up some of his ice.

"It doesn't matter," Luna said seriously. "We're going to a private beach house, out by the ocean with a bunch of older hot guys. I don't know about you three, but I have a feeling this is gonna be one wild party..." Luna rubbed his hands together evilly. "Now! Let's go spread the word."

"Okay, but first," Key said, throwing away his cup. "Let me get another iced coffee." Key moved back over to the vending machine, inserting his coin and was surprised to see that no cup fell out but the coffee continued to pour out.  
"No! Oh no! You! Stop! Please!" Key panicked, placing hands on his face. "There's no cup! Stop! I'm thirsty! Luna! Make it stop! Oh, God!"

Luna rolled his eyes and gestured for Roxas and Sora to follow him back into the school, leaving Key alone sobbing.

"Okay, so, you're telling me that Dov has invited you to his summer home?" asked Reno. "Man, this is just too great!"

"Yep," smiled Luna with a nod. "And for a whole week."

"Oh, wow!" Reno gasped, holding himself. "This'll be the best summer ever!"

"Hey, Reno," Kadaj greeted, joining Luna and Reno. "Hey, Luna. What's going on."

"Kadaj, we've been invited to Dov's summer home for a week! Isn't that awesome!?"

"Summer home?" asked Kadaj, blinking a few times. "But, we had already planned to go to a J-rock concert--" Reno slapped a hand over Kadaj's mouth.

"No we didn't!" he said quickly, before turning to Luna. "Okay, so, tomorrow morning?"

"In front of the school," finished Luna.

"Sweet," grinned Reno.

"Okay, cool, I'm gonna go and invite Axel and Riku along, all right?"

"Kay, babe! See ya tomorrow!" Reno then slapped two hands on the side of Kadaj's face. "Can you believe how awesome this is?!"

"Sure, I guess," came Kadaj.

"Um, hel-lo? Key is going!"

Kadaj paused a moment.

"Ohhhh, Key is going?" Kadaj smiled widely. "Ohho, sweet..." Reno grinned and nodded with the other teen...

As Luna jogged down the hallway, he ran passed Xac, looking gloomier than ever, back hunched and head down but Luna had come to a skidding stop, turning around and grabbing Xac's wrist, spinning him around.

"Ow! L-Luna? What?"

"Hey, Xac. Do you have plans for this summer?" asked Luna with a determined look upon his face.

"Yeah," replied Xac. "I'm going to America with my parents." Luna sighed angrily.

"Oh, that sucks..." he grumbled. "We've been invited to go to Dov's summer home and I was going to invite you. Oh, well. Have fun in America!" Luna ran off. Xac stood there speechless with a very upset expression...like he was going to die.

Luna ran down three flights of stairs, finally finding Sora and Roxas talking with Axel and Riku.

"All right! A summer home? For a whole _week?"_ Axel grinned, shooting an arm into the air.

"Oh, this is awesome all right! Watermelon smashing!" Riku exclaimed. "Always wanted to do it!" Sora and Roxas laughed aloud and Luna joined them shortly.

"Hey, so you heard?" asked Luna.

"_Yeah_ we heard," Axel smiled. "Summer home. A whole week. The ocean? Hell yeah, this is gonna rock."

"Awesome," Luna smiled, turning to Roxas and Sora. "Hey, where's Key?"

"I think he's still outside by the vending machines," replied Roxas. Luna slapped a hand on his face.

"Oh man, you've gotta be kidding me. That idiot is...well..."

"And idiot?" Roxas said.

"Yeah..." grimaced Luna. "By the way, we're meeting in front of the school gates and Dov said he's gonna find us rides."

"Rides? As in somebody driving us?" asked Riku. "Aw c'mon, me and Axel could do that!" Luna gave a serious glare at the two of them, their laughs dying down. "Then again, maybe not..."

"It'll probably be teachers," Roxas said.

"_Teachers?!"_ exclaimed Axel. "Aw man. Knowing clueless Dov he'll pick stupid teachers! Like Vexen Sensei and Cid Sensei!"

"Oh, come on, Dov wouldn't pick them..." chuckled Luna. "He'll be pickin' awesome teachers, y'know?" Axel sighed nervously, praying his hands.

"Oh, Lord, please oh please don't let it be Cid Sensei..."

"So, did you guys invite Demyx along?" asked Luna with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah and did he explode," Sora chortled.

"Explode?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. Obviously Demyx is obsessed with the sea or something..." Roxas said. "Demyx said he always loved water and he couldn't wait to go, too." Luna chuckled, tilting his head to the side.

"You know, Demyx is so adorable..." the blunette said, shaking his head.

"All righty, then," Sora said happily. "Why don't we head up to our dorms and start packing?"

"Yeah!" they all came in unison. That is when Luna noticed Key's figure walking sluggishly down the hallway towards them. Luna blinked.

"Key? You okay?" asked Luna. The blond lifted his head slowly up, face swimming in tears.

"The...v-v-vending machine...betrayed me..."


	7. Summer Means Ocean!

"I can't believe we're doing this..."

"Aw, lighten up Roxy. Marluxia Sempai'll be nice to us!"

"Key's right, Roxas. He'd never turn down us 1st years."

"It's not that, Luna. It's just the fact that we're gonna be wearing girl's kimonos..."

"I'm gonna wear a pink one!"

"SORA!"

After going up many, many flights of terrible stairs, the four boys had made it to the top where Marluxia Sempai resided with his beyond fancy room. His room was simple to find; Student Council President.

If you didn't already know, Dov invited Luna, Key, Roxas and Sora to go to his summer home during summer break, and they needed kimonos for the festival one of the nights. So, they were going straight to Marluxia's room and borrow some kimonos.

The four boys stood around in a small circle, eyes on the president's door. They all shoved Luna forward and the blunette cleared his throat, knocked timidly on the door and called, "President Marluxia? Are you there?"

There came rustling inside, feet hitting the floor and then Marluxia's voice whispering, "Put your pants on and hide! Hurry!"  
Finally, after about a long two minutes, Marluxia appeared at the door, pink hair ruffled and face slightly flushed.  
"Morning, boys," he smiled. "Care to come inside?"

"Sure," Luna smiled, gesturing for the other three to follow him, which they did, Marluxia checking them out as they all walked inside.

"Take a seat," said Marluxia, helping himself to some tea on a coffee table in front of very fancy couch. The four boys crowded themselves on a couch that looked exactly like the one Marluxia was sitting on across from them. "Now, how can I help you boys?"

"Marluxia Sempai," Luna said suddenly, slamming his hand on the glass coffee table and giving the old man a serious look. "We have a favor to ask of you."

"Hmmm?" Marluxia hummed around the rim of his teacup.

"I know this may be kind of hard for you to let us do this..." Luna said slowly. "But, can we please see your Whore Room?"

Roxas tried to contain himself without laughing hysterically, Sora and Key, too, but it became too much and they all sputtered and laughed loudly.

"Why'd you--haha--ca-call i-it a wh-haaaa-whore room!?" laughed Sora.

"Because that's what it's called, isn't it?" Luna questioned, not laughing in the slightest bit.

"It is." Marluxia replied, sitting back and crossing his arms and legs. The boys stopped laughing abruptly.

"It IS?" Roxas asked, a bit alarmed.

"But, yes! You may see!" smiled Marluxia, standing and moving across the room, the boys quickly standing up and following. They reached an offside door with the words Whore Room engraved on the door. Marluxia rested his hand on the knob, turned it and opened it. He flicked on the light, all the boy's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped.

Every single article of clothing that belonged to a girl could be found in this room. Stacks of skirts and dresses were piled in one corner, while many even fancier dresses hung on coat hangers. Even some tops, which was tube tops, spahgetti straps and tank. Even shoes! They had high heels, clogged shoes, everything. And even jewelry.

"My God..." Roxas whispered. Key was the first to move, running inside the room and diving into a big pile of girl clothing.

"Is there anything in particular you boys are looking for?" asked Marluxia.

"Yes, actually," replied Luna. "Have you got any kimonos?"

"Have I got any kimonos, he asks," Marluxia chuckled. "Of course I do." Marluxia strode across the room and pulled back a fancy looking curtain. On many coat hangers were lots and lots of kimonos of every size and color, patterns and shape. It was amazing...

"Wow..." Sora said, mouth hanging open.

"Help yourselves, boys," the pink-haired man said. "Just please, when you're finished with them, give them back, all right?"

"Yes, sir," said the boys. Marluxia smiled and began towards the door again.

"Hey! Hey, guys, look!" Key emerged out of the pile of clothes, holding a teeny blue thong in his fingers.

"K-Key! Put that down! That could've been on any uke in this academy!" Luna exclaimed. "It's probably dirty..."

"Ew, gross!" yelled Key, pulling it between his index finger and thumb and shooting the thong across the room.

"Let's pick out a kimono," Roxas said. "We haven't got _all_ the time in the world, ya know." The boys began looking through the long hangers with kimonos on them. There were hundreds... How Marluxia got all these it was unknown. Probably just over the years of collecting them from different stores. Either that or he just dated a bunch of girls, killed them and stole their clothes. However, they highly doubted it was the latter...

"Ooh, I LIKE this one," Sora grinned, removing one bright pink kimono with a pumpkin orange obi, sugar pink daisies covered this kimono.

"That one's nice, Sora," smiled Roxas sweetly. "I like this one alot." Roxas removed one that was light purple with white butterflies on it.

"Pretty," commented Sora.

"I think I'm gonna go with this one," Luna said, holding up one dark orchid colored kimono with little suns and a brown obi that was backwards, the large bow in the front.

"Uh, Luna..." Roxas murmured. "That looks like a kimono that a _real_ whore might use in a brothel."

"So!?" Luna snapped, holding the kimono close.

"This the one I'm gonna wear," Key proclaimed, holding a orange red one with many, many white flowers on this one. Nobody paid much attention to Key because now they were picking out their sandals.

About half an hour passed and the boys had found the kimonos to their liking, ready to leave.

"Thanks for the kimonos, Marluxia Sempai!" the boys said loudly, while Marluxia nodded his head and smiled, while the boys gave a grateful bow before leaving.

After packing their kimonos good and tight in their carrying bags and getting dressed in more comfortable clothes to leave in, the four boys were ready to go to Dov's summer home and have a fun time...

All of the 3rd years yawned loudly as they stood at the front gates.

"Wonder where my Luna is?" Reno asked himself.

"You know, Reno, he's not _yours_..." Axel said with a grimace.

"He's more mine than he is yours." Reno said, taking a drink of his soda. Axel pulled up his sleeve but Riku pulled him back.

The 3rd years were all wearing different clothes other than their uniforms. Very, very stylish, actually...

Axel was clad in a white tee with three different colored heads on it, appearing to be the 'hear no. see no. and speak no.' saying on it, with medium wash jeans and dark red converse.

Riku on the other hand was a bit different. He had on a white hoodie, dark wash skinny jeans and green checkered shoes.

Now Kadaj was wearing a black tee with the words 'Haters Make Me Famous' on the front with dark wash skinny jeans and black converse.

Reno happened to be wearing a very large and baggy white tee that came to his mid thighs, while his lower half was covered by baggy light wash jeans with rips and tears in them, and were rolled up at the bottom with black converse.

Nobody else besides them had arrived yet. Not even Dov and his little group. No teachers had arrived, nobody.

"Ya know," Kadaj spoke. "Maybe we've been dooped."

"What?" Reno said, looking irritated.

"Maybe it was a scam put up on us?" Kadaj said again.

"If that's the case then I'm gonna hurt you, Kadaj," Reno growled.

"Hello!" called a voice from ahead. Moving out of the school were four figures. Two blonds, a brunette and a blunette came walking casually over towards the other four guys, holding bags and suitcases.

"Luna!" squealed Reno.

The four arrived at the front gates, all with smiles on their faces. They, too, had different outfits on. Roxas had on a large black tee with the large 'Rolling Stones' tongue on the front with light wash baggy jeans, which were torn and ripped in the knees and thighs, along with black converse.

Sora had on a black shirt over a medium sleeved red shirt and a baseball jacket over the layered shirts underneath, dark wash shorts with light blue converse.

Luna was clad in a white tee with an old fashion alarm clock on the front with an open black hoodie, matching black jeans and dark shoes.

Key's outfit was quite bizarre. He was wearing a green tee with white shorts that had the 'Coka-Cola' print on the thighs, along with yellow socks and red shoes.

All the 3rd years, nonetheless, found all their little 1st years to be quite adorable. Roxas quickly met up with Axel, the redhead wrapping his arm around the blond's shoulders, Sora with Riku who both embraced, Luna with Reno, the redhead giving Luna a affection grope to the year, while Key and Kadaj gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, where's Dov?" asked Luna, looking around for the little wonder. "He's whose gonna get us a car ride."

"He oughta be here soon," Roxas informed, holding onto Axel's arms that were wrapped around his front.

That's when movement on the other side of the school appeared and Dov emerged with Bunni and Len and two taller people that the rest of them couldn't make out.

"Dov! Wait for me!" came a muffled voice. Soon, Yazoo appeared and caught up with Dov and his friends. When they came closer, Axel was the first to recognize the taller older men.

"I knew it!" he yelled, pointing. "Teachers! JUST as I suspected!"

It was Vincent Sensei and Saix Sensei, wearing the most 'comfortable' looking outfits. Saix was wearing a blue tee over a long sleeve black shirt with dark wash jeans that weren't too tight and brown dress shoes. Vincent was clad in wearing a white collared shirt with a very long black tie, a black jacket, and medium wash jeans with a black belt and a pair of black dress shoes. He kept giving Yazoo irritated glares, which the 4th kept catching and glared back.

"So, is everybody here?" asked Dov, straightening his white tee with several ice-cream cones on it making him look twice as adorable than he already was, including the dark wash skinny jeans and black converse.

"No, not yet," Sora responded. "Demyx still isn't here."

"Running late, I suppose..." Saix murmured, shutting his eyes then his face turned a light pink. Luna caught that flush on the sensei's face and he grinned wickedly.

Dov's friends, Bunni and Len, looked also adorable in their own summer style outfits. Bunni was wearing a navy blue tank top with army green shorts and a black and white striped belt, along with pair of striped black and white socks and blue shoes. Len was wearing a white tank underneath a see through over top with baggy dark wash jeans, another black and white striped belt and, what appeared to be, zebra print shoes.

"Well, we're already running late over our time..." Dov muttered, glancing at his wristwatch that read 10:35. "We were supposed to leave at 10:30."

"Hey! Wait for me!" cried Demyx's voice. The young boy was sprinting at top speed towards them, holding many suitcases, including one that was shaped like his guitar. "Don't...don't leave...without me first..." He panted, leaning on Roxas once he reached them. He panted for what seemed to be a long time. He was clad in wearing many layers on his upper body, one long sleeved orange leopard print shirt, then a black and white striped shirt and then a black tank on top. He was also wearing a pair of very baggy light wash cargo pants, along with brown tennis shoes.

"Demyx, you okay?" asked Roxas, the other blond finally catching his breath and standing back up.

"Yes...I'm fine..." he whispered. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my guitar..."

"It's okay," smiled Luna happily.

"Okay," Dov chirped happily, holding Yazoo's hand, "now that everyone is here, why don't we get to my summer home now?"

That's when everyone acknowledged Yazoo's presence. Out of all the different outfits everyone was wearing, Yazoo had to be the one that looked the nicest, coolest, and well...most attractive. He was wearing a long sleeve white vertical blue and grey striped button up shirt with medium wash jeans and brown flip-flops.

Everyone replied to Dov's words by a bunch of different reactions, some 'whoo-hoos!' a 'yay!' and a couple of 'mmhmms'.

"Okay, well, we're driving," Vincent spoke lowly. "And just for your information, guys, my car's air conditioning is broken."

"What?!" everyone yelled, besides Saix.

"It looks like you'll just have to figure out who sits in who's car..." Vincent murmured, already heading towards the school parking lot, the students following quickly.

When reaching the parking lot, the students noticed there were fewer cars than usual. Probably because most teachers left to do summer during _their_ summer vacation. There were only about five teacher cars there, including Vincent's and Saix's, which were parked next to each other.

Saix leaned against his black sports car while Vincent stood next to his black convertible. Reno blinked and huddled everybody together.

"Okay, you guys, there's thirteen of us."

"Thirteen," sighed Roxas. "That's my lucky number..."

"Now, Vincent's car doesn't have air conditioning, and I _really_ don't wanna get MY hair messed up--"

"Just get on with it..." groaned Luna.

"Six of us will have to sit Saix's car while seven sit in Vincent's. Now, the only intelligent way to decide who sits in which car is... Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Great idea!" grinned Key.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!"

"Hah! Riku you're out!"

The silver-haired 3rd year groaned and approached Vincent's car.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!"

"Luna!"

The blunette yelled irritably.

"I hate you all!" the blunette yelled and stomped over to Vincent's car.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!"

"Axel! You're out!"

"Well," grinned the redhead, looking at Reno. "At least I'll get to sit next to Luna..."

"Just, shut-up! I'll get Vincent's car, you just watch!" yelled Reno.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!"

"Bunni!"

The little brunette sighed sadly and moved over to the convertible. Saix looked at his watch...

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!"

"Roxas!"

"Damnit!" yelled the blond. "Whatever, I've always hated rock, paper, scissors..."

"But, Roxy, you'll be with me!" Axel smiled then an idea struck him. "Hah, Reno! Three cute little boys in the same car with me!" Reno growled.

"Please, me next, me next, me next!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!"

"Reno!"

"YES!" the redhead cheered. "Who's the man! I'm the man! Yeah-hah, that's right, baby, I'm hot! I'm on fire!" Reno strutted over past Axel, who glared at him, and wrapped his arm over Luna's shoulders.

"Okay, one left," Sora said severely, looking around.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!"

"Key!"

The blond happily cheered.

"Whoo-hoo! I won!"

"No, Key, that's bad," Luna said. "You're in the car that's _without_ the air conditioning. And to make matters worse, I'll be sitting with you..." Key clapped happily.

"Okay, everybody get inside my car," Saix called. Sora, Len, Kadaj - who whimpered when he didn't get to sit nex to Key - Demyx - which Saix was happy about - Yazoo and Dov all climbed into Saix's extra comfortable, extra awesome, and extra cool car.

"I call shot gun!" Sora called first, getting in the front seat.

"Man, it's gonna be crowded back here," came Yazoo, grunting as Kadaj pushed against him. "Kadaj, watch where you're poking your hands--ow!"

"Yay! I get the window seat!" Dov giggled, pressing the button for the window, Yazoo smiled and wrapped his arm around Dov's shoulder. Demyx got the other window seat, right behind Saix. But the teacher didn't need to worry, he could see Demyx in the review mirror. Len was small enough to sit on Yazoo's lap, which he was fine with, of course.

"Okay, I'll lead the way, all right, Vincent?" the blunette said. Vincent gave a nod and a 'whatever' and got into his car.

Riku, Luna, Axel, Bunni, Roxas, Reno and Key all climbed into Vincent's car. Axel made it easy for him that he was sandwiched in-between Roxas and Bunni, Luna was a little ways down, but it was fine with just these two. Key got the window seat on the far left, Luna next to him, then Reno, then Roxas, then Axel, and then Bunni who got the other window seat. Riku got to sit up front, which he didn't all mind.

"Okay, to Dov's summer home, here we come!" Key exclaimed out the window. The two packed cars drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer, you take on down pass it around--"_

"I swear to God, if you sing that song, Key, I'm gonna ring your neck!"

The cars drove for now about thirty minutes.

"Damn, it's getting hot in here," Axel murmured. All the windows were rolled down and still it was hot. In addition, the unfortunate thing was, they could hear the laughs and music coming from the car in front of them. Saix's car. Demyx was the one that had gotten everyone to start singing, and eventually, everyone had begun to sing one of the blond's favorite songs.

It was an American band called 'Panic!At the Disco' and a song they did called 'Nine in the Afternoon'. Surprising, everyone caught on quickly, and they all were singing, besides Saix.

_"Into a place, where thoughts can bloom. Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon. And we know that it could be, and we know that should! And you know that you feel it too, 'cause it's nine in the afternoon and your eyes are the size of the moon, you could 'cause you can so you do! We're feelin' so good, just the way that we do, when it's nine in the afternoon! Your eyes are the size of the moon! You could 'cause you can so you do, we're feelin' so good, just the way that we do, when it's nine in the afternoon..."_

Riku huffed angrily, crossing his arms.

"Man, that's one of my favorite songs..." he sighed grumpily.

"Do we know any songs?" Axel questioned.

"I know one we could sing," Riku said with a devilish grin.

"What?" asked Luna. Riku picked up his bag between his ankles and removed a CD case. He strolled through the CDs a moment before pulling out one with the name 'Duran Duran' written on the front.  
"Oh no!" Luna cried, covering his ears. "Oh, no! Oh no! Oh noooo!"

Riku turned up the volume and 'Hungry Like the Wolf' came on. Riku, Reno, and Axel began singing.

_"Dark in the city, night is a wire. Steam in the subway, earth is a fire. Do do do do, do do do, do do do, do, doo! Man you want me, give me a sign. And catch my breathing even closer behind. Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do! In touch with the ground, I'm the hunt I'm after you. Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd, and I'm hungry like the wolf!"_

Luna tried screaming, covering up his ears but Riku turned it up even louder.

_"Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt I'm after you. Mouth is alive, with juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf!"_

They went to continue singing, but Vincent suddenly came in singing himself.

_"Stalked in the forest, too close to hide. I'll be upon you by the moonlight side. Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do. High blood drumming, only our skin it's so tight. You feel my heart, I'm just a moment behind. Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do... In touch in the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you. Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found, and I'm hungry like the wolf! Strut on a line, it's discard and rhyme, I howl and I whine I'm after you, mouth is alive, all running inside, and I'm hungry like the wolf!"_

Everybody's eyes were wide like saucers as they stared at Vincent singing. And singing so well, too!

Axel gulped and continued staring at Vincent.

_"Burning the ground, I break from the crowd. I'm on the hunt I'm after you. I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found. And I'm hungry like the wolf! Strut on a line, it's discard and rhyme, I'm on the hunt I'm after you. Mouth is alive with juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf!"_

Roxas leaned slightly to the side, finding Vincent singing to be entertaining. He got the idea he should take all the teachers out to a karaoke house and let Vincent sing. He would be able to sing so well. His hand just barely moved over Axel's crotch just slightly and he gasped and jerked it away, feeling something very hard there.

"No! You didn't feel anything!" the redhead gasped. Reno leaned over.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I think Axel has...has..."

All the boys squealed loudly in shock.

"Oh my God!" laughed Reno. "I think Axel had a crush on Vincent Sensei!" Vincent in the front seat almost slammed on brakes at the thought of this but contained himself...

Ew. Axel + Vincent = crack.

About an hour and a half past and they were nearing closer to Dov's summer home. In fact, they were so close they if you rolled down the window, you'd be able to smell the salty sea air. Key had fallen asleep, lying against Luna, the blunette becoming quite angry at this. Roxas and Axel had also fallen asleep, Roxas resting his head against Axel's shoulder and Axel resting his head on Roxas's. Even in Saix's car, Dov had fallen asleep and Yazoo was holding him.

Vincent gave a sigh, staring forward and catching something when they stopped at a stop light. He stared hard forward. He could make out the back of Yazoo's and Dov's heads. He could see Yazoo wrapping his arm around Dov. Vincent cringed and tightened his grip on the wheel.

Then another hour passed and they finally arrived at Dov's summer home, driving up the driveway and stepping out.

"Whoo!" Key cheered, suddenly awake. "We're here!"

"We are?" Dov whispered, rubbing his eye to wake up some. "Oh, yes! We are here!" He giggled.

Roxas, Sora, Luna and Key all gazed up at the extremely awesome looking summer home. For one, it was enormous and right behind it was the ocean.

"Let's go inside!" screamed Key, becoming beyond excited. Luna couldn't help but laugh and then Sora joined in laughing then Roxas. Soon everyone laughed; Saix simply had the corner of his mouth curled while Vincent chuckled quietly.

"Okay, let's get inside before I'm fried..." Reno groaned. Dov removed a small key from his bag and trotted up to the door. Everyone quickly grabbed their bags and suitcases from the trunks of the cars and met up with Dov at the door.

"Now, if I didn't have this key, we wouldn't be able to get inside," Dov chirped, slowly moving the key towards the lock in the door, slowly. Key stared forward with very wide eyes, and before anyone could do _anything_, Key grabbed and threw the key as hard as he could towards the small patch of woods in front of the house.

"KEY!" Luna yelled, slapping the boy upside the head. That's when everyone was on the ground, searching through the grass to try and relocate the missing key.

"I can't believe you," Luna grumbled.

"I couldn't help it!" smiled Key. "It was so irresistible!"

"Key, you threw the key out into the woods, the only way we can get inside an air-conditioned house! Key, you're an idiot!"

"Key's lost the key!" Sora grinned.

"Okay, now you've lost me," the blond muttered, still smiling and searching through the grass.

"Can you guys hurry it up?" Reno asked, leaning against a tree and not even looking.

"What! You're not even helping us!" Axel yelled.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I found the key and threw it again?" Key said randomly.

"No, it would not!" Luna snapped.

After a few more minutes of searching, a smile spread across Roxas's face.

"I found it!" he grinned.

"Vincent Sensei!" Luna yelled, pointing hard. Vincent suddenly came behind Key and pulled his arms up so he couldn't jump and grab the key again.

"Hey! No fair! You guys suck!" yelled Key, kicking his legs.

"Roxas, hurry!" Luna yelled. Roxas ran towards the door and inserted the key into the lock and the door opened.

"YES!" everyone cheered. Once inside, everyone dropped their bags to the ground and enjoyed the cool air inside the house; even some of them flopped down on the hard wood floor and sighed.

"Ahh, finally here," sighed Demyx, spread eagle on the floor. "Feels good to be here."

"Tell me about it," Sora said, lying on the floor next to Demyx.

Once everyone had gotten cool and comfortable, they then stared around the house. The ceiling was very high and the floor was hard wood and very shiny. The kitchen was offside and then a living room with a table, a TV and several couches. Then there were stairs that went up into the bedrooms.

"Man, this place is nice," Luna said, quite amazed at the gorgeous house.

"Yep," Dov said happily. "Isn't it great?"

"Come on, you guys!" came Key. The blond was standing at the top of the stairs, already in his dark blue swimming shorts, goggles on his face and a surf board under his arm.

"Key, for God sakes, we just got here and you wanna get in the ocean already?" Luna blurted out hotly.

"Yeah, so?" the blond smiled.

"I dunno about you, but I'm gonna wait a while before going out on the beach, kay?"

"He's right, Key," Roxas said, sitting on the couch and yawning. Key gasped sadly.

"I wanna swim, guys! Come on! Please!"

"Key," came everyone. "Shut up!"


	8. Sun, Sand and Sunscreen

**Disclaimer: "Bubbly" belongs to Colbie Caillat**

Traveling up the wooden staircase quietly with two suitcases in hand, Sora was preparing to head into one of the bedrooms to unpack. Roxas said he'd join him in a moment, the brunette finally reaching the bedrooms.

Sora saw three doors. He blinked and opened one. One was a very large bathroom... The brunette scratched his spikes and opened the next door: a bedroom with a large bed. He was about to move inside when he wondered what the last door was. He turned the knob and gazed inside. Another bedroom, this one alot smaller than the other.

The brunette gasped and spun around, dropping his suitcases to the floor and he ran all the way to the railing on the second floor.

"Guys! There's only two bedrooms!"

"What?!" exclaimed several of the boys below.

Dov gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, yeah, forgot to mention that there's only two bedrooms because it's usually me and my parents that come here..."

"DOV!" shrieked Luna. "You ARE as clueless as you--" Roxas slapped a hand over Luna's mouth and he laughed nervously.

"It's all right, Dov. Really."

Dov blinked, obviously surprised at the reaction he got from the older blond, but he nonetheless smiled cutely, running off to see where Vincent had gone to.

Roxas released Luna and the blunette glared at the blond.

"Ya know, Luna, you shouldn't really say mean things to Dov like that. I mean, after all he invited us to come to his summer home."

Luna sighed and rubbed his face irritably.

"I _know._ It's just that I don't wanna sleep on the floor..." grumbled the blunette.

"I call the couch!" exclaimed Key, sitting on the loveseat as he said that.

"Okay," came Sora, still upstairs, "then who gets the other two rooms?"

"Well," began Roxas, placing a finger to his chin. "The only way to settle _that_ might be another game of rock, paper, scissors."

"Oh, God," Luna said, disgusted as he sat down next to Key. "Ya know, I'll just sleep outside for God sakes." Roxas chuckled, but then stopped when Axel, Riku and Reno came into the room, causing the blond to cut off goofily and then blush embarrassingly.

"So Dov told us," said Riku. "Only two bedrooms."

"Hey, hey that's fine with me," snorted Reno. "I can sleep in the same bed with somebody that's a little smaller than me." He looked at Luna who rolled his gold eyes. Reno went to take a step forward towards the blunette on the couch but Axel pushed out his foot, causing the other redhead to gasp and fall on his face on the hardwood floor.

Axel whistled innocently and migrated towards Roxas, giving him a playful grope and leading him upstairs, walking past Sora and giving him 'don't-you-bother-us' look and entering the bathroom, Roxas staring at Sora with a silent plead for help when the door shut.

Reno sat up on his elbows and sighed, his face red.

"I swear, that guy is so looking to get rape--I mean beat up."

Riku choked on a laugh as he stared a bookcase.

"Okay, so when are we going to the beach then?" asked Key. Luna shrugged, Reno grunted and Riku had completely ignored the words by picking up a book he found interesting and reading it.

Dov came back into the main sitting room with Yazoo and Kadaj.

"Well guys I think we oughta go get to the ocean before the sun sets," said the blond.

"Yes!" Key exclaimed. Kadaj blushed red.

"Key in a swimsuit...."

"You know you see him in a _girls_ swimsuit everyday at school," said Yazoo with a roll of his purple-green orbs. "He'll just be in swimming trunks this time."

"Are you guys talking about _me?"_ came Key with a cute pout that made Kadaj have to look away, yet it had no affect on Yazoo because he was too interested in Dov climbing up the stairs, thinking he might accidentally tumble down and fall into an "awkward" position.

Key stared all around the room at everybody. "Well, I'm ready. Anybody else?"

Suddenly Saix and Vincent emerged from the kitchen, both wearing dark swimming trunks, holding beach umbrellas, towels, sunscreen and dark sunglasses.

Luna nearly fell over from the sight he saw. Both of them were very pale, but nonetheless gorgeous to the eye.

"I was thinking about getting a tan," murmured Vincent, placing some dark sunglasses on his face and tossing some black hair over his shoulder.

"Vincent Sensei? I _tan?"_ Key began to laugh, Luna proceeding to throw a small peppermint, that was in a bowl on a small table next to the couch, into Key's mouth, the blond immediately hacking up a storm.

Vincent merely rolled his eyes at Key's comment and he stared at Dov on the staircase, carefully climbing up it. He caught a glance at Yazoo looking at Dov, and he grimaced irritably.

"Come on, Saix," he said, gesturing to go out on the beach.

Finally, after coughing the peppermint back up, Key breathed in loudly, holding onto Luna.

"I almost DIED!"

Luna rolled his eyes and stood up, Reno still on the floor watching him as he began up the stairs, Dov finally reaching the top. Everybody paused a moment and Luna looked back down over the rail.

"Well? Are we heading to the beach, or are we heading to the beach?"

Reno was the first to move, running to the kitchen, followed by Yazoo and Kadaj.

"Damn, I didn't know EVERYTHING was made up of an Adam..." came Riku, still reading intently in the book. Kadaj walked over and drug Riku into the kitchen.

Key rushed up the stairs, stopping by Sora who was staring at the bathroom door with a blank look on his face.

"What?" came the blond, looking at the door. He blinked and walked over to it, knocking on it. There came a clatter and a gasp.

Sora bit his lip and ran down the other hallway.

"Is somebody using the bathroom to change clothes or somethin'?"

"GO AWAY!" shouted Roxas from inside. "We're busy!"

"But Roxy! It's time to go swimming! Everybody's gettin' ready!"

"We're having our own swimming party in here, Key," came Axel. Key blinked.

"Can I come in?"

"NO!"

Key whimpered and walked away.

About twenty minutes passed and everybody had successfully put on their swimming trunks, gathered all the swimming junk they wanted, drinks, whatever - Riku had grabbed a watermelon from the kitchen and a baseball bat from the garage - and they reached the beach.

Reno blinked, staring around the beach.

"Where's Axel?"

Key blushed and hid his face in a pink towel.

"And Roxas?" Luna questioned, holding a hand over his eyes to block out the sun - and several of the guys staring at him.

"Wait!" called two voices. Emerging - or in their case running - out of the house were Axel and Roxas, in their arms beach stuff and both in swimming trunks. Roxas panted when he reached the small crowd, leaning on Luna who petted him.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Key. Axel shot a glare in the blond's direction and Key squeaked in surprise.

That's when Dov came running towards Yazoo in the cutest pair of tight, white swimming shorts.

"I think Demyx is gone!"

Saix perked his head up and looked around the beach for a mullet-haired, guitar-carrying musician.

"Where could he have gone to?" asked Luna curiously, placing a finger to his lip as he stared around the beach.

"No idea," Dov responded.

"Hey guuuuys!"

Everybody turned to see Demyx running cutely towards them with a surf board under his arm.

"Look what I found!" he grinned, holding the yellow surfboard up. Luna blinked.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I found it," Demyx laughed. "It just so happens that _I_ know how to surf." Nobody responded to Demyx in an excited, enthusiastic way. "Okay, so it was a few lessons in Hawaii with my parents, but still!"

"I'd like to learn how to surf!" Dov smiled.

"Okay!" Demyx smiled back down at Dov. "Come on then!" Demyx rushed towards the roaring ocean, followed by Dov. And as they ran, Dov slipped and landed right on his little rear and cried out.

"Owww!" he wailed, rubbing his backside. "That hurt!"

Yazoo bit his lip and resisted the urge to sprint over there and cuddle him.

Reno laughed. "Somebody should tell Yazoo to kiss it to make it better." Yazoo blushed red and in a second, Vincent had whacked both of their heads with a beach ball.

"Outta the way, beached-whales!" Riku proclaimed, rushing past the group with a large watermelon in hand and a silver bat.

"Beached-whales?" Axel repeated. "Are you calling me fat!?"

Riku knelt on the white sand, a perky grin on his face as he placed the melon on the ground, grasped the white blindfold that he had brought with him and tied it securely around his eyes.

"Okay," he grinned wickedly. He searched around for the bat and grabbed something. He felt it for a moment and was positive it was the metal sport toy. "Everyone watching?" There came a few noises from on the beach, Riku grinned wickedly, bringing back the bat, and with a loud scream the bat met with the melon and did no harm to the fruit, especially not break it in half.

Riku blinked and pulled back the blindfold.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Gimme that," Axel growled, jerking the bat out of Riku's hands and kicking him aside. Then he brought it back and smashed the melon in half. "Easy."

Riku stared with wide, upset eyes as Axel broke his perfectly good watermelon in half.

"You--you bastard!" yelled Riku.

"Ehh, I'm used to it..." Axel called as he walked away from Riku.

"But _I_ wanted to smash it!"

"Yay! Watermelon!" Key squealed, running over and chomping down on the red fruit, while Riku sighed gloomily and walked away.

Luna and Roxas had seated themselves comfortably on the sandy beach with a umbrella over them, watching as Demyx fell over many times on his surf board in the ocean, while Dov tried to keep afloat. Luna noted to himself that Dov should use some floaties. He giggled at the image.

Axel, Reno, Kadaj, Key, Len, and Bunni had all gone into the water, Yazoo sitting on the beach, hugging his legs and watching Dov intently. He kept glancing at Vincent, who was sitting up on a towel under a large red and white umbrella, dark sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he stared down at a small book that read on the front 'Literature for ages 15-16', while Saix was on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes shut.

"Hey! Luna!" called Reno in the ocean. "Come get in the water, baby! Feels great!"

Luna smiled teasingly. "I dunno!"

"I promise I won't dunk ya, cutie!"

"Don't call me cutie!" Luna stood up.

"I'm taking that as a you're going in the water?" came Roxas.

"Why resist the temptation of a hot guy, shirtless in the water and he's calling you to come in with him?" Luna smirked and walked towards the shore. Roxas cocked an eyebrow and realized that Luna was indeed correct.

Luna made it to the water, moving into it and feeling the cold sea against his hot skin and Reno quickly swam over to him. Axel noticed their boyfriend/boyfriend antics, so he looked over at Roxas.

"C'mon, Roxy! You too, blondie!" Axel grinned. "Come give Axel-kun some sugar!"

"No!"

Axel made a face and whimpered, falling onto his back and feeling like floating away. Reno had officially beaten him.

Riku sighed and sat down next to Roxas, stretching his limbs and yawning.

"Are you sure you wanna be Axel's boyfriend?" he asked Roxas.

"Come on, you!" Sora growled, gripping Riku's upper arm and dragging him to the water.

After sitting there for a while and watching everyone in the ocean - Reno was currently underwater and it looked like he was going to do something perverted to Luna at any moment. Axel was still just floating on his back, Riku finally tickling him to make a big splash with Sora on his shoulders. Bunni and Len had applauded Dov when he finally surfed a little on a tiny wave, Demyx proceeding to surf a much bigger wave himself and getting everybody soaked. Kadaj and Key were on a very large float together, just sitting there, could be asleep, but Roxas couldn't tell from where he was - he stood up and brushed himself off.

He walked over to the shore and called, "Hey! Everyone! I'm running up to the store to get some drinks! Anybody want anything!"

There came loud-jumbled calls of different types of drinks everybody wanted. He caught sake from Reno and Luna quickly slapped him on the side of his head.

"Oh!" called Key, waving his arm. "Get me orange juice, okay?" Roxas finally was able to tell what everybody wanted and he descended away.

Reno had somehow yanked Kadaj out of the float and play-fought with him under the water and away from Key, while the blond floated away further and further into the ocean where nobody could see him.

Roxas had returned, holding a bag with many-a-drinks.

"Okay, here's cola, lemon, grape--oh, and who wanted orange juice?"

The entire group spent about two more hours on the beach, having fun, laughing and doing whatever they wished. But it was all too unfortunate when the sun began to set and they moved out of the ocean and into the house.

"I call first shower!" exclaimed Reno, sprinting up the stairs and nearly falling before slamming the door. Then he peeked his head out. "But Luna can come if he wants to."

"Oh, get a friggin' grip. We already did in the ocean."

Everybody looked at Luna with wide eyes.

"KIDDING!" shouted Luna.

Sora groaned and sighed, flopping down on the floor with his towel around him.

"I'm soaking wet and exhausted."

"Wow, that sounded suggestive," said Riku, by the bookcase again.

Dov came in from the kitchen, drying his fluffy white blond hair off with a towel, pulling it down so when he was finished drying his hair off it was big and poofy. Bunni and Len stood nearby holding a comb and a hairdryer.

"Okay, listen up, guys!" came Dov's voice. "There's cookies in the kitchen, so if anybody's hungry--" Everybody sprinted crazily towards the kitchen, knocking Dov over. The little blond moaned in pain and Yazoo crouched down next to him.

"You okay, Dov?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he smiled. "There's cookies in there if you want one." Yazoo smiled and walked into the kitchen with Dov, the entire party munching on the delicious cookies and small cakes. A few of them had milk, but not everybody.

"Mm! Pretty good cookies, Dov!"

"Yeah! They're chewy and delicious!"

Saix stood next to Vincent, leaning against one of the counters, Vincent helping himself to some milk - he hadn't had milk in a couple of years - while Saix finally realized something. He blinked and scanned the kitchen. Where was Demyx? He wasn't with any of these kids in here? Was he still out in the ocean? All by himself?!

Saix quickly vanished from the kitchen and walked outside, his feet taking him to the sliding door, shutting it and walking across the wooden porch and looking around.

It had gone completely nightfall now, and the moon had come out and Saix immediately felt light-headed for some reason. It shined brilliantly full over the quiet ocean. However, he still glanced around for Demyx, searching and searching for that adorable little blond that he liked...possibly.

_"I've been awake for a while now...You've got me feelin' like a child now... 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place. It starts from my toes and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know, that you make me smile please stay for a while now, just take your time wherever you go..."_

Saix spotted him a little ways off, sitting on the sandy beach, his guitar sitting in his lap as he strummed it melodiously.

_"The rain is fallin' on my window pane. But we are hidin' in a safer place. Under the covers stayin' safe and warm, you give me feelings that I adore, they start from my toes make me crinkle my noses, wherever it goes I always know. That you make me smile please stay for a while now, just take your time wherever you go. What am I gonna say? When you make me feel this way? I just...mmm... It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know. That you make me smile please stay for a while now, just take your time wherever you go..."_

Saix quietly approached the singing, playing blond, and his heart fluttered at the boy's lovely music, absolutely adoring it every second. He stopped just a few feet behind him.

_"I've been asleep for a while now... You tucked me in just like a child now. 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth, it starts in my soul and I lose all control, when you kiss my nose and feelin' shows. 'Cause you make me smile, baby just take your time now holdin' me tight... Wherever, wherever, wherever you go... Wherever, wherever, wherever you go..."_

Demyx finished his song with a beautiful strum and he sighed through his nose, staring out at the sea.

"That was gorgeous, Demyx."

Demyx flinched, his eyes widened, and he slowly - very slowly - turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the teacher that had stood there watching him. Red bled into his cheeks and he fumbled with words.

"Ah! Uhm, Saix Sensei! I-I didn't know you were there--"

"It's okay, Demyx," cooed Saix, slowly moving towards him and kneeling down next to him, he was still taller. "I just wanted to say that was absolutely beautiful."

Demyx blushed again and looked down at the ground. "Th-thank you, Sensei."

"You can...call me Saix, if you wish," the blunette said, hand creeping slowly towards Demyx's. Demyx gave a breathy laugh and he smiled.

"Okay...Saix..."

For a moment, they simply stared at each other's faces, entranced in each other's eyes, Saix in Demyx's lovely ocean blue eyes, while Demyx stared a little longingly into Saix's golden, moon like eyes. The blond was the first to snap out of his daze and slowly begin to stand up.

"Well, um, guess I better go see what Roxas and Sora are--"

Suddenly Saix grabbed Demyx's wrist and brought him down so that the blond stumbled a little and ended up falling onto Saix's lap. The blunette then lifted Demyx's chin up gently and pressed his lips against the musician's. Demyx's eyes widened and he blinked several times in total shock. Not exactly knowing what to do either, he placed his hands on Saix's shoulders and returned the kiss. Saix, a little surprised, kissed Demyx fiercely back and wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist to bring him closer.

Inside, Luna had passed by one of the windows, glancing at it and his eyes widened when he saw Saix kissing Demyx. His jaw fell open and he nearly screamed, but he stifled it, however, by simply squeaking in delight.

Devilishly, Luna's hand traveled down to the counter he was leaning against, grasping the small camera that was there. Then he took a photograph of the scene before him, and then placed the camera back down he smirked widely and walked away.

Midnight came closer than all the students thought it would, and Saix and Vincent demanded that they all went to bed.

"No way!" exclaimed Key. "Sleeping is for babies! It'll be so much funner--"

"Funner isn't a word." Riku noted.

"--if we stayed up all night, slumbering and partying!" Suddenly Key fell backwards on the couch, snoring loudly. Luna blinked.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought it'd be..."

Dov ended up getting the smaller bed, completely fine with sleeping in the same bed as Yazoo, yet Vincent camped right outside the door, leaning up against the wall and reading. In the bigger bedroom, Axel and Roxas - along with Sora and Riku - stayed in that room, Roxas and Sora in bed together while Riku and Axel slept on the floor, Axel a little irritable about that he didn't get in the bed with Roxas, but Riku insisted that they let Roxas and Sora get the bed while they stay on the floor.

Demyx decided to stay in the main sitting room, curling up on a squashy armchair that was of course smaller than the couch that Key was occupied on, and now Kadaj was there, all crowded with one blanket and one pillow on the teeny sofa. Saix had insisted that he sleep a little higher up, so he made up a bed on the kitchen table, keeping watch on the house by the window outside.

However, Luna was sitting on the staircase, sighing a bit sadly that he didn't get a better spot to sleep in, and Reno had disappeared. He assumed that the redhead had camped in the bathtub for all he knew.

"Psst! Luna! Luna!" called Reno from outside, tapping quietly on the window. The blunette stepped down the rest of the stairs and opened the back door where it led out to the beach. He stared at Reno curiously and the redhead turned to show something from behind him. There, on the small wooden porch, was a large mattress, just big enough for the two of them, under the moonlight, the only sound the crashing waves.

Luna couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Reno.

"Sooo?" the redhead grinned suggestively. "You like it?" Luna laughed and punched Reno playfully in the side.

"Reno..." he giggled. "You're sweet."

"I know, babe."


	9. Sugary Festival

Waking up with a quiet yawn, Roxas sat up slowly in bed, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He glanced down to see Sora curled up next to him. He gave a small smile and leaned over the brunette to then see Axel and Riku on the floor, Riku's arm laying over Axel's chest, the redhead's shirt was up enough to where you could see most of his toned stomach. He glanced out the window and saw that the sun was just rising.

Roxas then got up, dressed himself and opened the door. He glanced down to see Vincent lying on his back with an arm over his arms next to the other bedroom. The blond traveled downstairs and into the kitchen, fetching some bitter coffee and seeing Saix on the table, curled up in a ball with his brilliant blue hair covering his face. Roxas resisted the urge to giggle. He returned to the living room, seeing Kadaj on top of Key on the bitty sofa and Demyx hanging over the arm of the large armchair by the door.

"Man, he's gonna have a back ache today," Roxas whispered. He then approached the door that led outside and opened it, eyes widening at the sight he saw. Laying there, both completely naked, were Luna and Reno, their privates just barely being covered by the small blanket that wasn't even covering Reno's groin at all. Roxas dropped his mug of coffee and nearly screamed.

Luna and Reno woke up with a start.

"Roxas!" gasped the blunette.

"Shit!" Reno cursed, grabbing the blanket off Luna and covering himself, the blunette trying to grab the blanket back from the redhead.

Demyx shot up right when hearing the scream, but then proceeding to lose balance and tumble backwards on the floor. The loud thump woke up Key who spazzed and caused Kadaj to sputter and fall backwards and accidentally shove his heel into Key's crotch, causing the blond to cry out in a high voice.

"What was that?" came Dov, sitting up, then seeing that he was cuddled up against Yazoo with the silver-haired senior's arms around him. "Oh my--" Dov was about to move when his foot got tangled in the bed sheets, squeaking in surprise when he fell to the floor in a small mass of blankets. Yazoo blinked and looked at Dov.

"Dov, you okay?"

"I can't see!"

Dov managed to pull the blankets off enough to see.

"I heard somebody scream!" The blond rushed towards the door, followed by Yazoo, who then both proceeded to trip painfully over Vincent with loud 'oomphs'. Vincent woke with a jolt, seeing Dov lying on top of him with Yazoo on top of Dov. Light red covered Vincent's cheeks.

Yazoo was the first to move, stammering embarrassingly and rushing over to the foot of the stairs.

"What happened?!" Came Sora, Riku and Axel, practically sprinting out of the bedroom and running right into the back of Yazoo, the silver-haired senior stifled a yelp as he willed his feet to glue to the floor and that he wouldn't slip forward and fall down the stairs. But, unfortunately, it didn't work, because Dov had stood up and 'accidentally' tripped into the back of Axel, causing all four of them to slip and slide down the stairs in a jumble of 'oh my gods, damnits and owws'. They all ended up in a pile down stairs, luckily none of them hurt.

Saix emerged from the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee with a dark bathrobe around him. He stared around the room and noticed everybody in painful or uncomfortable positions.

"Did everybody sleep good last night?"

Groans in reply...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You were _NAKED_ in BED with _RENO?"_ exclaimed Axel. Luna gave a soft giggle, scratching the back of his head. He was now fully clothed and sitting on the couch next to Key - who had a ice packet on his crotch. Reno was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and eyes shut.

"I do _not_ feel guilty about it, either," Reno said promptly.

"Yeah, I bet you don't," scowled Axel, giving the second redhead the evil eye. "Now, for all we know, Luna could have some disease!" Luna looked at Axel with wide, irritated eyes. "Reno's probably filled with syphilis!"

Everybody looked at Axel with an awkward look.

"Wow, Axel, I didn't even know you knew what syphilis was." Riku chuckled.

"I don't!" Axel spat. Reno rolled his eyes.

By now, everybody had recovered from their little accident this morning. Demyx was sitting upright in his chair, Saix gently stroking his head; Kadaj was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Key who looked quite frazzled. Although Dov was perched in the middle of the stairs in Vincent's arms, and Vincent was giving Yazoo harsh glares, the silver-haired boy leaning against the wall next to the kitchen and sticking out his bottom lip.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that day - the day had gone by quite fast actually - all of the young 1st years had been preparing their kimonos to go out to the festival that night. They had spent the entire day on the beach again, Vincent and Saix finally getting in the water and wishing they hadn't. Now it was nearing six and the festival was about to begin.

All of the 3rd and 4th years were sitting downstairs, awaiting their fellow 1st years. All of them were clad in big, comfortable male kimonos, the leggings poofy and large while the upper body fit a bit more tightly. The first to emerge from top of the staircase was Dov, his little green and pink kimono hugged his body just perfectly, a matching colored fan in his left hand. Yazoo smiled widely up at the young blond, Dov walking down the stairs and joining Yazoo, blushing when he heard Yazoo say he looked beautiful.

Next to emerge from the top was Luna, his orchid colored kimono making his blue hair look shinier than normal. Axel almost fell over when he noticed the obi was in the front. Reno grinned wickedly and ran up the stairs to escort Luna down the rest of the way.

After Luna was Key, orange and red colored kimono matching near-perfect with his golden blond hair. And, being Key, he moved way too swiftly down the stairs and slipped, grabbing hold of the railing and his legs slipped out from under him. Kadaj quickly moved and grabbed the blond and picked him up as if he weighed nothing and moved back downstairs.

Roxas was next, looking positively stunning in his light purple kimono, Axel sighing loudly from below.

"Isn't he just gorgeous?" Axel said dreamily to Riku who murmured a 'yeahwhatever' back to the redhead, watching as Roxas soon joined the redhead.

Sora's bright pink kimono made Riku chuckle behind a closed mouth as the little brunette stepped down the stairs, Riku embracing him almost instantly when he arrived below.

Lastly was Demyx, cerulean covered his body when he stepped deliberately down the stairs, hand sliding slowly down the polished railing, eyes kept on Saix the whole time.

Once Demyx was on the first floor and next to Saix who was whispering something in Demyx's ear, which was causing the blond to blush, Dov smiled to everyone in room, "Everybody looks great! Now why don't we get going?" Dov lead the way in the long line of boys.

"Um?" came Axel, holding Roxas's hand. "Why don't we take the car instead of walking?"

Riku coughed and it sounded alot like 'lazy-ass'.

"It's only a short walk away," Dov called back. "Not too far."

Dov was right; they arrived at the bright illuminated festival shortly after leaving the house. Just a little ways down the beach, were dozens of people, all in summer kimonos themselves, laughing and talking amongst themselves while playing the games, eating the food and just enjoying the sights.

Key grinned widely as he walked next to Luna.

"I wanna play that," said Key, pointing to a entertainment booth.

"Okay," smiled Luna.

"And that! Oh, and that, too! Ooh, that looks fun! Remind me to play that, Luna. I also wanna play that--"

"You can't play EVERYTHING!" Luna groaned.

Sora and Roxas had wandered off to a certain entertainment booth, which appeared to be the goldfish scooping.

"Wow, they're so pretty," smiled Sora.

"100 yen per poi," came the booth manager.

"Okay," smiled Roxas. He placed one coin on the counter and the man passed the little scooper.

"Make sure it doesn't break."

Roxas dipped the poi into the water and reached towards one of the little goldfish, one moving into the tiny net, Roxas pulling it up and smiling.

"Yay! You caught one, Roxas!" grinned Sora. The man then proceeded to put the little fish into a water-filled bag and passed it to the blond. Roxas grinned and they rejoined the group.

Reno had stopped at one certain entertainment booth were it appeared to be shooting a little knickknack off a shelf with a little gun. Reno slapped some of his money down on the table and picked up the gun, aiming and firing, making the little penguin shaped toy on the shelf tumble off.

"Great job!" smiled the vendor, passing the penguin to Reno.

Axel noticed Reno by the stand and quickly joined his side. "Nice _little_ pecker, Reno-kun."

"Oh, just shut up," groaned Reno. Axel lifted a gun and aimed it, firing at a small cat, which then fell off the shelf. The vendor congratulated him and Axel set his little white cat aside while Reno set his penguin aside. Reno picked up the gun again, shooting the gun once and another little animal tumbling off.

Axel gave Reno a scowl, shot the gun while still looking at Reno and a knickknack fell off. Reno growled and shot the gun continuously over and over, Axel quickly doing it so as well while the vendor yelled and jumped out of the way.

Luna and Roxas looked at them with annoyed faces.

"Boys," Luna sighed.

_"Older_ boys..." sighed Roxas.

"Let's get some cotton candy," grinned Luna.

"_You_ can have some," laughed Roxas.

Reno and Axel both stopped when their little guns refused to shoot anymore. All of the little animals were on the floor, the vendor hiding behind a post.

"Can I have my animal, please?" came Axel politely.

"Which ones did you shoot?"

Key was with Luna for a moment - the blunette enjoying some of the pink sugary treat - and Key had noticed a small booth with little turtles. Key giggled and knelt down, smiling widely at the baby reptiles.

"200 yen a piece," came the man behind the booth.

"They're soooo cute!" smiled Key. Luna smiled and stared at the turtles for a moment, looking like one of them was staring at him right back. "I'd love to have one." Key smiled. "But ya know, you kind of don't _really_ need one if you really think about it."

The booth manager frowned and Luna chuckled nervously and dragged Key away.

A little while later, several of the boys had sat down at a large picnic like table to rest from all the walking.

"I can't believe how many animals that Axel has right now," groaned Roxas, laying forward. Dov was enjoying himself with some specially prepared ramen noodles while Key was eating some takoyaki.

"Hey! I just realized something!" Key said, spurting some of his food out. "Dov has his obi in the front like Luna's!" Luna blushed red. "And isn't it when the obi is tied in the front- isn't that for like, prostitutes and stuff?" Key imagined a older man with a mustache unraveling Dov's obi while the blond giggled and twirled. Luna stuffed a piece of the takoyaki into the blond's mouth to shut him up.

A few more hours passed at the festival, several of the boys doing many, many fun entertaining things. They purchased several souvenirs and live little animals - such as fish, turtles, frogs and even a kitten, Demyx begging Saix to let him take a kitten home. Now it was nearing 9:30, Vincent and Saix deciding it was about time they headed back to the house. They all agreed because they were all so bloody tired.

They arrived back at the house, all of them whipped from the day, most of them simply flopping down on the floors and seats. Reno waited until Vincent and Saix were out of sight before he pulled something out of his carrying bag.

"Look what I goooot," he sang. Everybody watched as he removed a white bottle of sake.

"R-Reno!" gasped Luna. "That's _sake_! You can't drink that!" Reno laughed.

"I sure can't! However, guess what? What Vincent and Saix Sensei won't know, won't hurt 'em..." Reno grinned evilly and pulled the cap on the bottle off...right as Vincent and Saix emerged from the kitchen.

"What's that?" demanded Saix, crossing his arms.

"Nothing!" Reno said, grinning and hiding the bottle behind his back. Vincent marched towards the redhead, jerked the bottle of alcohol out of his hands, and hit the boy on the side of his head.

"You purchased a bottle of sake?" Vincent said calmly. "You _do_ realize that you're underage." Luna grinned at Reno who sighed.

"Come on, just a little sip?" asked Reno. Vincent looked at Saix for a moment of help and Saix took the bottle of sake and then to his lips, swallowing some of the drink. He sighed a moment pleasantly, Vincent pulling the bottle out of Saix's hands to take a drink himself.

Before too long, the bottle was completely empty, both Vincent and Saix laying sloppily over one another, Saix hiccupping and then proceeding to laugh at how it sounded.

"Oh my god," Luna murmured.

"I _have_ to say, Saix," slurred Vincent, sitting up to only slip and fall on his stomach. "That sake was the best I've--_hicc!_-- ever had!"

Everybody looked at one another.

"Vincent Sensei?" came Dov worriedly.

"Oh, Dov," Vincent hummed. "You're so very se--" Luna, Roxas and Sora proceeded to slap hands over Vincent's mouth and, causing him to fall backwards.

"Saix Sensei!" came Reno. "Why not tell us of your days when you were younger at Paopu Academy?" Saix laughed loudly.

"You sure you _really_ wanna hear?" grinned Saix wickedly. "WELL, if you insist... You know Principal Xemnas? Well..."

Everybody stared at Saix with wide, wide eyes as he told a long, very detailed, very intriguing story...

Soon enough, everybody went to bed in their usual spots, this time Axel and Riku slept in the bed together, Axel unable to fall asleep for up to two hours because he was in bed with _Riku, _while Sora and Roxas were occupied on the floor. Vincent wasn't able to get up the stairs the rest of the way because he was so dizzy and he had passed out on the floor. Luna and Reno stayed outside..._again_, Luna releasing some self-control and saying no to anything Reno said. Also he brought ten blankets outside just in case.

Nevertheless, the next morning, Saix was the first to wake up this time, groaning in pain as he rubbed his neck.

"Man, I did not sleep good last night..." he murmured to himself, drinking scalding hot coffee and seeming to be unbothered by it. He moved into the living room to notice Demyx sitting up on the chair as well as Key and Kadaj on the couch - Dov, Roxas and Sora were also up in the living room.

"Oh! Good morning, Saix Sensei!" Sora squeaked.

"That's a great story you told last night!" Roxas smiled, flushing ruby. Saix blinked.

"It was a very...'learning' story..." Demyx said softly.

"But it was great!" laughed Key. Roxas, Dov, Sora, Key, Kadaj and Demyx all bowed and ran upstairs. Saix looked quite puzzled. Vincent emerged from the bathroom, also rubbing his neck. There were heavy lines under his eyes. Saix rushed towards Vincent and grabbed his shoulders.

"Vincent, what did I say last night?" he demanded. Vincent blinked.

"Oh? You mean the 'story' about Xemnas?"

Saix turned red from head to toe. "You mean..._that_ story...?"

Vincent nodded. "By the way, remind me to never drink again when I'm around cute boys." Saix dropped to his knees, grabbed at his head, and yelled out.

"Damn you alcohol! _Damn_ you!"


	10. The Flier

"Okay, that's the last bag!" called Yazoo, tossing the last suitcase into the back of Saix's car.

"Noooo! I don't wanna leave!" wailed Key, both hands attached to the side of the front door, Luna pulling on his feet.

"Come on, you! We can't stay here _forever_!"

"Yes we caaaan!"

Roxas gave a tired yawn, ruffling his blond hair as he leaned up against Vincent's car, arms crossed. Sora was standing next to him holding a small blue popsicle.

"Summer's almost over..." he uttered, Key's wails and cries still could be heard from the house. Roxas gave a upset sigh.

"I know," he responded. "This sure was a fun summer though, wasn't it? Coming to this house. Alotta fun." Sora smiled at Roxas and gave his popsicle another long lick.

Saix stepped passed the front door, glancing at Key with a slightly confused and irritated look- the fact that he was wailing was giving him a headache. He rolled his amber eyes and started towards his car.

Followed after Saix was Vincent, and he was holding Dov. Yazoo stared with wide eyes at the two, nearly sprinting over to them.

"What happened?" demanded the senior.

"Dov twisted his ankle," replied Vincent, voice quiet as he held the little blond carefully in his arms. "So he can't walk." Yazoo glanced down at Dov, laying purple-green eyes on his face... He was sleeping peacefully. There was a small bandage also wrapped around his ankle like how Vincent had mentioned.

"Ya know, Vincent Sensei," said Yazoo, slipping around him and barely touching Dov's thigh. Vincet eyed him warily. "Since you're old an all--"

"What?"

"--I can carry Dov?"

Vincent raised a black brow and chewed on the inside of his lip a moment as if he was contemplating what Yazoo just said.

"Naaah," he sang. "This old man can very well carry Dov to the car." Vincent gave Yazoo a small smile and began towards the cars again, a smirk on his face as Yazoo huffed and crossed his arms.

Kadaj exited from the house, quickly noticing Key, his hands still attached to the side of the door, his knuckles turning pale, Luna straining extra hard on Key's legs.

"Luna, let me handle this," Kadaj murmured to the blunette. Luna dropped Key's legs and shrugged.

"Fine, he's all yours..." He crossed his arms and before he was able to watch Kadaj's magic, Reno came bolting out of the house and grabbed Luna around the waist and tossing him over his shoulder, causing the blunette to gasp out of breath and yell out angrily why he was grabbed and slung over a redhead's shoulder.

Kadaj cleared his throat as he stared down at Key nearly trembling as he held onto the front door for dear life, determined not to let it go.

"Key? Would you like to make out with me at the academy?"

Key jumped and let go of the door. "Okay!" Kadaj then therefore took Key's hand and led him towards the cars.

Panting, Axel came running out of the entrance of the house, Riku right behind him.

"Where'd he go?" he breathed deeply. "Where'd that stupid guy go!"

"Yoohoo! Axel-kun!" came Reno, waving from Saix's car with an arm wrapped around Luna's shoulders. "Come and get me, freckles!"

Axel nearly screamed as he sprinted towards Reno- but Reno was too fast, grinning wickedly and jerking open the car door, shoving Luna inside, and, with a loud "evil" laugh, grabbed Roxas and tossed him inside, jumped inside himself and locked the doors right as Axel got to the door and banged on the window. Reno stuck out his long tongue and pulled down his eyelid, stroking Roxas's head - the boy was lying on his lap and looking frazzled.

"Let me IN! You can't have both of them!" yelled Axel.

"Nah-nah!" Reno laughed. "You'll never get your precious Roxy back! Or Luna!" Reno laughed loudly. Luna then proceeded to move to the other car door, pull up the lock and open the door, stepping out and walking away followed by Roxas. Reno was a little shocked at what he saw and was stammering. Axel grinned.

"Okay, okay, enough of all this stupid horse-play. Let's get on the road." Called Saix, gesturing for everybody to come and get inside the cars.

Luckily, for Saix and Vincent, their students didn't do the rock, paper, scissors crap thing again and just decided which car to get inside of. The funny part about it was, was that everybody fallen asleep!

Dov was in Yazoo's lap, the boy leaning back and looking peaceful while Yazoo rested his chin on Dov's head. Axel had his arm wrapped around Roxas's shoulders while Roxas leant his head against Axel's shoulder. Riku was in the same exact position as Axel except that Sora's head was dangling over. Luna was laying down - yes, lying down - head on Reno's lap while the redhead stroked his cheek. Key and Kadaj both had their legs up on the seat and were curled up together as if they looked cold.

The only one who wasn't asleep was Demyx- sitting up front with Saix, watching the trees go by out the window. Saix kept glancing at the blond and only smiled...

They arrived back at the school at around seven thirty, all unpacking and doing it quite lazily because they were all so sleepy. But once they were finished, Roxas and Sora had climbed into their beds, as well as Key and Demyx. However, Luna decided to stay at Reno's for the night while everybody else slept in their own bedroom. Kadaj was the unfortunate one to sleep with, staying awake wide-eyed while he heard Luna and Reno's...'activities'...

The next morning, several of the 1st years noticed more and more of their fellow friends arriving back at the school from their summer vacation. Even though they hadn't started back classes yet - some students _had_ for lack of studying - they were still required to wear their uniforms. The art and music classes were open though for students who wanted to just mess around. Demyx got a rather large crowd of people when he got out his guitar and played some of his written pieces, Saix finding it fairly sweet...

Roxas, Key and Luna were all sitting around in their classroom, Larxene asleep on her desk and several students just standing or sitting all talking about their vacations.

"I'm really tired," groaned Key, taking up two desktops from lying flat out.

"We know..." responded Luna, receiving a chuckle from Roxas.

"I got them! I got the pictures!" exclaimed Sora as he ran into the classroom. Luna sat up and so did Key.

"Okay, let's see!"

The four boys stood around for a while all staring at their pictures from the past weekend vacation. Lots of random pictures, actually.

Emerging from the entrance of the classroom was Demyx, smiling at his friends and sitting down.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "You get the pictures?"

"Yeah," smiled Sora. Demyx leaned over and got a look at some of the pictures, watching as Sora looked through them. However, it then stopped on one and a long, red streak covered Demyx's face.

On the piece of paper were he and Saix, on the beach, at night...kissing.

Demyx shrieked and grabbed the picture.

"Hey! What was that?" asked Key curiously.

"Nothing! Absolutely _nothing!"_ Demyx stuffed the picture roughly into his bag and rushed out of the classroom, nearly knocking into Xac who was strolling in.

He saw the four huddled around and he smiled, approaching them. Key glanced up and Xac gave him a smile. Luna watched them both carefully...

"Hey--"

"Oh my God, hey Kadaj!"

Xac went pale when Key rushed past him and was swooped into the silver-haired third year's arms. Xac sighed roughly and flopped down in a chair next to Luna. The blunette patted his shoulder.

"How was America?"

"Boring," replied Xac. "My parents were _really_ going for a dumb business trip and decided to just drag me along... And all these American girls kept staring at me and were saying 'emo' over and over."

Luna gave a soft laugh and rubbed Xac's shoulder again before passing him the photos from the trip.

"What're these?" asked Xac.

"Pictures from the beach," responded Luna. Xac stuck out his bottom lip and flipped through the pictures, staring at the happy pictures of all of them on the beach.

"Wish I could've gone...it looked so much fun..."

Suddenly it landed on one picture in particular and Xac's eyes slowly widened and his mouth slowly opened wider. Somebody had obviously taken a picture of Key while he was asleep on the beach, body spread out and in just his swimming trunks.

"Th-that's Key!" gasped Xac, panting gently as he stared at Key's shirtless, flawless torso. "On the _beach!_"

"Yeah?" came Luna, blinking at Xac.

"Why didn't I get to go?!"

"You said you had to go to America, remember?" came Roxas. Xac panted faster and flipped through a couple more pictures. He paused and nearly screamed.

In this picture, Key was laying on the couch asleep with Kadaj laying right on top of him, their shirts tugged up and arms all over each other.

"Oh yeah," laughed Luna. "I wanted to get Key back for that time he walked in on me and Reno." Roxas blushed red. "And so I took a picture of him and Kadaj."

"WHY DIDN'T _I_ GO!?" shrieked Xac, slowly tumbling to the floor in a mass of beach pictures.

A few days passed after that, then a week. The 1st year boys were walking casually down the hallway when they noticed a huge crowd of boys all looking up at something on the wall.

"Huh, wonder what's going on?" said Roxas.

"Let's go see." said Luna. They pushed through the crowd of boys in skirts and stared up at the piece of paper on the wall...

**Tomorrow: 1st and 2nd Year Auction.**

**Tomorrow morning, in the gym, we will be having our annual auction. All 1st and 2nd years will offer themselves to be bid upon by 3rd and 4th year students to either spend time with, or do chores for. The 3rd or 4th year students, who will be bidding, will donate a certain amount of yen to the school. In addition, any students who offer themselves will receive a discount on meals for the rest of the year.  
So please join us tomorrow morning in the gym for the sign up. You will get much appreciation and gratitude from your fellow teachers and students.**

Many thanks from your student council president, Marluxia.

"Oh yay!" smiled Key, clapping his hands together. "It's time for the auction again!" Key then proceeded to dance and twirl in the hallways.

"Is this for real?" asked Roxas.

"Mmhm," hummed Luna. "It's as real as it sounds. Trust me, everything's fine. You'll regret if you don't sign up, Roxy, because pretty much every student is gonna bid. And free meals for the rest of the year? Yeah."

Roxas sighed, crossing his arms.

"I hope it's _exactly_ as it sounds..."

"All right!"

"The auction!"

"My favorite time of the year!"

"Boys!"

"Huzzah!"

Upstairs, there was another flier just like there was downstairs for the 1st and 2nd years. All of the 3rd and 4th years had their own, and many of the boys were dancing with each other in the hallways.

"Yes," grinned Reno wickedly. "This is gonna be the best auction ever!"

"Well good for you, you'll be able to have Luna all to yourself," said Axel, reading the paper. Reno shot Axel a evil look.

"But," he hummed. "What if I don't want Luna..." He leant against the wall next to Axel, a cocky grin on his lips. Axel stared at him with an awkward look.

"Huh?"

"I might have my eyes set out for a certain...blond..."

"You wouldn't DARE!" yelled Axel.

"You're right," said Reno. "I think I'll just stick with my Luna..."

Riku sighed dreamily, a smile fixed on his mouth. "This is my opportunity to bond with my sweet little Sora!"

"Well, _somebody_ seems excited," laughed Axel.

"I'm excited too!" wailed Reno.

Xac stood in the far corner of the hallway, watching the cheers of all the boys in the hallways. He had checked his report card: Two Bs, Three Cs and a D. He would never get in line before Kadaj, knowing that he had all As.

Loz shot an arm into the air.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed. "The auction! This is gonna be great! Boys, boys, boys!"

Yazoo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm SO gonna be first in line and getting an adorable little boy!"

Yazoo glanced at his younger brother, Kadaj, who gave him a lop-sided smile. Yazoo tugged on Kadaj's arm and pulled him into a huddle.

"Kadaj," whispered Yazoo. "I've seen Loz's grades- he's at the top. He's gonna get the good ones. We can't let him get before us."

"You're right..." Kadaj muttered back. "And there's a possible chance he might wanna get Key!"

"Or Dov!"

Both of them gave deep disgusted groans.

"Oh, oh, I got an idea..." Kadaj said.

"What?" asked Yazoo, wanting to know badly.

"Well, we just unplug his alarm clock..." Kadaj grinned. "We can stay in my room." Yazoo raised an eyebrow.

"That's brilliant..."

Both of the boys laughed to one another and turned back to Loz who was still cheering and clapping.

"This auction is gonna be HOT!" Yelled all of the 3rd and 4th years.


	11. The Auction Pt1

Most of the students that had woken up that morning were basically 3rd and 4th years, all sprinting to the gymnasium. A couple of them stayed in bed- knowing that the auction that day was going to be lasting until the afternoon. Obviously some of the students wanted to be better safe than sorry. Earlier the better I guess...

However, most of the 1st and 2nd years stayed asleep until seven AM, but a few did get up earlier and head down to the gym.

Roxas and Sora had been woken up - or in their case shaken awake - by Key and Luna, telling them to get down to the gym ASAP. Key hadn't known what that meant and needed to get an explanation from Luna, who then got irritated and realized they were running late.

But now everyone was inside the gym- everyone...

All except for one mindless 4th year student named Loz, who was still sleeping peacefully in his bed upstairs, dreaming of pretty little boys and the next day; the auction...which was that day.  
Yazoo and Kadaj had unplugged Loz's alarm clock, knowing from past years that Loz would sleep incredibly late without being woken up. So their plan had been completed successfully, grinning and laughing as they walked down the hallways towards the gym.

The gym was jammed packed with tons of boys, most of them crowded in the middle of the room. And _those_ were only the 3rd and 4th years. Most of the teachers were there, all leaning up against the surrounding walls and looking impatient.

Up front was a long stage, dozens of the 1st and 2nd years sitting or laying down on the stage and waiting for the auction to start. Marluxia was seated behind a desk offside the stage and looking the most awake and perkiest out of everyone in the entire gym, telling the boys where to sign their name to enter the auction.

Roxas gave a long yawn, leaning against Luna who looked a tad bit naughty.

"I see no big deal in this, really," said the blond groggily. He was still in his pajamas, a pair of super tight white pants with knee high black socks and a baggy long sleeve tee. Sora was sitting next to him with very wide blue eyes and twitching, holding a mug of coffee. He had accidentally gotten extra caffeine today when he usually just got decaffe because he was awake enough by just sugar. Key was chit-chatting with Yue who looked like he had second thoughts about this auction. Demyx was sitting next to Luna and looking a tad bit anxious. Maybe not a tad, maybe ALOT.

"Hey guys!" came a happy and small voice. All of them glanced down to see little Dov stepping up onto the stage next to them and sitting down. "So all of you entered too?"

"Yep!" Key smiled. "Are you ready to have _fun_, Dov?!" The blond blinked at Key and then looked at Luna who was holding a hand up to his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. Roxas had fallen asleep against Luna.

"What?" came Dov. "Am I missing something?"

"Dov! Over here!"

The white-blond 1st year turned his head to notice his two friends Bunni and Len, gesturing for him to come sit down next to them. Dov slowly made his way to the other two boys, sitting comfortably down next to them and smiling.

"Uh, Dov?" came Bunni.

"Mmm?" Dov hummed, looking cheery.

"You _do_ know what this auction is about, right?"

Dov blinked and stared at Bunni curiously. "Of course I do. All I have to do is just do a few chores for a student or help him with some studying. That sounds easy to me. Besides, it's helping the school, you guys."

Len sighed and scratched his black hair, crossing his arms and then shaking his head.

"Dov, honey, I think we need to get through that thick little adorable skull of yours..."

Dov raised an eyebrow, looking utterly and only confused. For the next thirteen minutes, Bunni and Len began explaining the _real_ reason and probably the _only_ reason for this auction, and what most of the other students are gonna want out of this. Not chores, not extra grades...

"They want WHAT!?" exclaimed Dov, face crimson.

"Yeah huh..." came the other two boys. Dov whimpered and rapidly shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no! This can't be true! I--I thought it was just gonna be a few chores!" wailed the blond. "Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?"

"We thought you already knew," said Bunni.

"I guess you're a little more clueless than we thought you were..." murmured Len. Dov was panicking, shaking, sweating and whimpering.

The little blond stood up and scampered down the stairs, rushing over to the sign up table where Marluxia still was, sitting down and smiling at the boys who were signing up.

"Mar-Marluxia Sempai!" exclaimed Dov, rushing over to the table and placing his hands on the surface and looking terrified.

"Yes, cutie?" grinned Marluxia, leaning over and smiling widely at the 1st year.

"I--I don't wanna be in the auction anymore, Sempai!"

"Awww," Marluxia cooed, standing up when the last boy wrote their name on the paper. "Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" Marluxia ruffled Dov's hair and progressed away towards the stage.

Dov nearly fell over, panicking and whimpering loudly.

"Goood morning, Paopu Academy!" came Marluxia in the microphone, his perky voice waving out of the enormous speakers and over into the crowd. "How is everybody this lovely morning?"

"Ahh! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Roxas shrieked, sitting upright and causing Luna to stare at him awkwardly.

There was a very loud explosion of cheers coming from the pack of 3rd and 4th years and a couple of, 'lemme at 'em's. Marluxia gave a hearty laugh and turned to the papers on the stand, looking very happy about what was supposed to happen.

"Now, this is our 13th Paopu Auction, brought on to begin with by our very special, very fantastic Sephiroth Sensei!" Marluxia gave a feminine gesture towards the tall sensei standing in the back with some of the other teachers.

Everyone stared at him and clapped, Sephiroth merely raising his hand and smirking under his breath. Vexen, who was standing next to him, rolled his eyes and clapped for approximately three seconds.

"And now that Sephiroth is a teacher here and he is no longer a Council President, I have become the President! And I was told to take over the great auction!" Marluxia giggled behind his hand. "Okay, okay, enough with the sappy speech about me..."

"Thank God..." came Riku out in the crowd, placing a hand on his face.

"Let's get this auction started!"

The crowd erupted in applause and screams again.

"Okay, okay, now...where's my list?" sang Marluxia, searching through all the papers on his stand. All of the boys on the stage watched him with slight amusement as he practically hummed and sang into the microphone without realizing it. He gave a groan and looked up. "Xemmy-Xem, did you give me the grade paper?"

Xemnas, in the back, blushed lightly at the nick-name Marluxia gave him. "Yeah, I did! Did you lose it?"

"Oh, wait, wait, wait! I found it!" he proclaimed, waving the paper around. "Now, I mine as well explain how this works to our fellow 1st and 2nd years- a couple of you have never done this before, so let me begin."

Marluxia cleared his throat and stared at the paper. "The way this auction works is not only by a donation of money, but by the 3rd and 4th years' grades. In act, that is the _only_ way...however, we do include the money part." Marluxia laughed gently behind his hand again and continued. "Now, before I begin with the students..."

All of the boys on the stand stared expectantly at the Council President expectantly. Marluxia chuckled.

"As always, I will _always_ let the teachers pick a student to go first before the 3rd and 4th years!"

Several appalled noises came up from the stage, some sounding quite negative by, 'wait a second!' 'you said _nothing_ about teachers!' 'don't make me DO THIS!' and a loud yell 'pedophiles!'

Marluxia simply chuckled and laughed jeeringly behind his hand. "What foolish little boys..." He cleared his throat again. "Now, any teachers? Any at all?"

The first to move in the back was Sephiroth, marching straight forward with a sly smirk upon his face. However when he began towards the stage, he took a sharp turn and swerved into the crowd of 3rd and 4th years, earning strangled gasps and 'what the hells' from the crowd. There was a small pause and then a loud, "But _I'm_ not in the auction, sensei!"

Everyone watched expectantly as Sephiroth moved out of the crowd, pulling on Cloud's wrist and yanking him out of the gym, Cloud crying out for help when the double doors swung shut.

Marluxia gave a nervous laugh and straightened his plaid tie. "Well, that wasn't _exactly_ what I was looking for, but, anyways, on with the auction again! Who's next, anybody else? Vexen?"

"Pfft!"

"Okay no... Larxene?"

Larxene stared at Marluxia with wide startled eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Marluxia smiled. "You can have a boy, ya know, lick your--"

"SHUT UP!" Larxene shouted, causing every boy to flinch. Larxene gave hard huff then paused a moment. "Oh God, think I'm gonna be sick..." Larxene hurriedly exited the gym.

"Um, sorry Larxy-baby, didn't mean to repulse you!" Marluxia gave a nervous chuckle again, realizing he'd probably get beat to a pulp later. "Okay, any other teachers? Come on, we don't have all day, guys."

Sighing, Saix slowly moved forward, taking his time towards the stage. Marluxia gave a low laugh.

The blunette stood in front of the stage, placing a hand on his chin and looking through each and every boy lined up the front.

Demyx, who was just a few feet away from Saix, watched with wide, nervous marine eyes.

_'Oh, he's not gonna pick me! He's gonna pick somebody else! I'm obviously not good enough for him... I'm screwed, this is not good... I like Saix Sensei...I thought he liked me, too.'_

Saix's ambers landed on Demyx and they stared at each other for the longest time. Demyx was on the verge of either trembling or crying. Saix slowly stepped over to the blond.

"I'll take this one," he murmured to Marluxia.

"Excellent choice, Sensei!" Marluxia nearly squealed. "Demyx, honey, you're free to go...with Saix Sensei."

Demyx looked back up at Saix who was holding out his hand, the blond taking it, glancing back at Roxas, Sora, Luna and Key with wide eyes and then smiling as he walked away with Saix. Several of the students standing in the middle of the room groaned in disgust and some of them left when seeing Demyx was taken. And both of them slowly vanished from the gym...

"That boy's virginity is gonna be gone quicker than you can say "suck me"." Luna said.

"Okay then! No more teachers I presume, then? Okay, that's fine!"

Vincent stood in the back next to Xemnas, arms crossed and head down, refusing to look up at the stage.

Dov was staring at him across from where he sat, wondering why he didn't choose him... He sighed softly and let his head drop, quivering slightly in anxiety as Bunni and Len petted and stroked him.

"All right, now it is time to start this auction! Now lemme see..." Marluxia stared down at the paper, full of names and grades. "The first to come up is--"

"Ahh! We're sorry, sir!"

"You can go first!"

"Just don't kill us!"

Marluxia blinked and watched as most of the boys in the crowd gasped and stood aside as they gently pushed Alucard up front of the line.

Yue squeaked in surprise and hid quickly behind Key.

"What's wrong, Yue?" came Key.

"Shh! Don't let him see me..." murmured the purple-haired bookworm, nearly shuddering as he crouched low behind the blond. Alucard began to stare down at the lines of boys. Marluxia coughed and covered his hand over the microphone and leaning down to whisper to one of the students.

"Excuse me...but, his name was the very last one on the list..."

"Don't say anything!" shushed one of the students. "You'll wish you hadn't..." Marluxia blinked a few times and shrugged, deciding to just let him go first.

Yue bit his lip and wrapped his arms around himself, face nearly pale with anxiety and fright. He knew for a fact that the only thing that Alucard wanted out of Yue was his sweet untouched and untainted body. Yue could tell these things- but he was quite curious as of why one of the most wanted guys in the entire school wanted a geek like Yue?

"Hey, blondie!" came Alucard, referring to Key. Kadaj, in the back next to Yazoo, gasped and bit his fingernails.

Key blinked and pointed to himself. Luna had very, very wide golden eyes.

Alucard wanted KEY!?

"Can you move over a bit?" asked Alucard.

"Oh, sure."

"No, don't!" gasped Yue as Key scooted away. The purple-haired boy laid red eyes on Alucard who smirked delightedly at him, placing his hands on his hips. Yue tried hiding again but he faced the facts and decided that it honestly wouldn't work.

"I'll take the little boy with the braid," Alucard informed to Marluxia. Marluxia gestured for Yue to go with Alucard, and the boy, sadly, stepped down the stairs and walked miserably out with the pink-haired motorcyclist.

"Okay now, boys, we can't cheat anymore!" tittered Marluxia. "We gotta do the rules of this grade sheet, I tell you! Now, let's begin!"

Reno chuckled as he awkwardly leant against Kadaj - who almost fell over - and smirked at Axel.

"Bet'cha your sweet ass I'll be the first one on that list..."

"Bet _your_ sweet ass I'll be second!" Axel grinned. Riku coughed.

"Uh, Axel, it doesn't work that way..."

"The first one to come up is...Reno!"

"HAH!" Reno laughed loudly, pressing a finger into Axel's chest and moving up close to his face. "In yours, less-hotter-version-of-me..." Reno triumphantly did a spastic martial arts move then moved hastily up to the stage.

"Let me have the beautiful blunette, please..." Reno grinned, reaching out and pulling Luna recklessly off the stage, causing the blunette to tumble and shriek causing him to fall into Reno and then collapse to the floor.

Roxas, Sora and Key all blinked and watched the two on the floor.

"Luna, I _told_ you you should've lain off the pocky this week!" came Key.

"Shut-up!" snapped Luna, sitting up quickly. Reno laughed, perching up on his elbows.

"What a cute little boy I have..." Reno said sweetly. Luna managed to blush lightly.

"What a sweet boyfriend_ I_ have..." Luna said in a sugary, mushy voice, poking the tip of Reno's nose.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Axel from the crowd.

"Maybe we will..." Reno said slyly, getting to his feet and elegantly swooping Luna into his arms and exiting from the gym.

"I bet'cha anything the first five will the first ones to go..." came Key in a very 'eerie' voice.

"First five?" repeated Roxas. "Wait a minute, do I _wanna_ know?" Key laughed evilly.

"Next to pick a boy is..." called Marluxia.

Axel crossed his fingers and Riku rolled his eyes.

"It is Kadaj!"

"What?" Axel said, aghast. "You mean, pretty-boy got better grades than me?" Riku laughed behind a closed mouth.

Kadaj dramatically ran up to the stage, falling down onto his knees in front of Key.

"I-I thought they were gonna pick you!" he wailed.

"Oh brother..." came Xac, placing a hand to his face, unable to keep watching.

"Aww, were you worried about wittle 'ol me?" Key grinned. "Hey-" Came Key, whispering and leaning down towards Kadaj. "Have you got a cowboy hat?"

"Uh, no?" said Kadaj, a little puzzled. "Why?"

"Never mind..." Key mumbled.

"I'll have this one please," Kadaj informed. Key stepped off the stage and then literally ran out of the gym, being chased by Kadaj. Yazoo shook his head.

"My little brother is a psycho..."

"Okay next is Riku!"

"Oh COME ON!" Axel yelled, falling to the floor. Riku walked slowly up to the stage, laughing loudly.

Riku immediately went straight to Sora, giving him a small smirk. Roxas patted the twitching boy on the shoulder.

"It would be an honor if I could purchase you, Sora..." Riku smiled. Sora smiled back - his smile a little wide and weird looking.

"I would love to, Riku..." the brunette grinned back. It was obvious Riku didn't need to say anymore, pulling the scrawny little boy off the stage and out the front doors.

"All righty, this is moving swifty along!" Marluxia grinned. "Who's next?"

Axel placed his face into his hands, begging softly he was next.

"Axel!"

"Thank you!" Axel exclaimed, jumping to his feet and sprinting wildly to the stage. He panted gently and looked up at Roxas, saying with his face that he wanted to be with Roxas more than anything in the world.

"You can go along now, Axel," Marluxia laughed gently. Axel gripped Roxas's wrist and tugged him gently off the stage and out of the gym.

The auction continued on and on slowly. Yazoo hadn't been called on yet, but he was very, very surprised that nobody had picked Dov yet- considering as he was one of the most wanted boys in the entire school. However, when he heard a guy in front of him say that he wanted Dov, that almost made Yazoo hit the roof. He hoped to God that he'd be before this other student - who TOTALLY wasn't good enough for Dov!

"I can't _believe_ I signed up for this thing..." murmured a boy in the back of the crowd of boys, wearing a pair of camouflaged pants. A few of his friends had called him Hayner, and they were all alot prettier than he was and were chosen before he had.

"Okay, next is Seifer!"

"Finally!"

"Oh God..." murmured Hayner, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing up. "Please don't let it be me..."

"Hey you! Boy with the camouflaged pants! Get over here!"

"Damnit..."

"All righty, next would beeee..." sang Marluxia. "Yazoo!"

Yazoo cheered out but then quickly swallowed and regained his composure, standing straight and strolling to the front. Vincent had opened his eyes and looked up, watching the senior closely.

Yazoo nervously trailed towards Dov, who was sitting by himself because Bunni and Len had already been picked.

"Hey, Dov," smiled Yazoo.

Dov squeaked and turned red. "Yazoo?"

"Hey, how're you?" he smiled.

"F-Fine, I guess." stammered the blond.

"D'you wanna come spend time with me?"

"Um, is it all gonna stay...innocent?" whispered Dov. Yazoo blinked, and slowly nodded.

"Yeah..." he lied. "Come on, before somebody worse picks you." He pulled gently on Dov's hand and they slowly left the gym. In addition, eventually, every student had one by one picked off every single boy off the stage.

The only two left in the entire gym were Xac, who was standing in the back corner with his arms crossed and little Zexion up on the stage, looking quite irritated. The black-haired boy noticed him, however, and strolled over to him.

"Hey," greeted Xac. Zexion glanced up through his thick dark blue bangs.

"Hey..." he muttered.

"Um, I'm wondering why nobody picked you."

"Why? You think I'm cute or something?"

"Uh, no, I mean, you're not ugly or anything--" Xac stopped while he was still conscious and cleared his throat. "What I'm saying is, since there's really nobody left _I_ want, do you just wanna hang out or something?"

"Sure, I guess..." Zexion said.

The gymnasium doors swung open again and Marluxia came waltzing inside, a proud, perky look on his face.

"I did it!" he laughed to himself. "I got every uke out of here with a seme and my plan is slowly unfolding--" Marluxia choked on his words a bit when he noticed that there were still two people in here.

"Oh dear! I'm _so_ very sorry," Marluxia laughed nervously, approaching both of them. "Ohh, Xac are you picking Zexion?"

Xac blinked and flushed lightly.

"Uhm, no, Sempai. We're just going to talk and stuff..."

"Oh really?" Marluxia said, placing his hands on his small hips. Then, a sly smirk moved onto his dark lips. "WELL, since Zexion is the only one left and you have nobody you've picked...and _I_ haven't picked anyone..."

Xac didn't like where this was going, and neither did Zexion for that matter.

"Xac, I would really, really be happy if I got to spend some time with you..." Marluxia nearly purred.

"What?" Xac said. "You serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, cutie!" Marluxia laughed. "Very serious... Now, I have to go do a few things for a while and I wanna see you here at around...let's say...five. Okay?"

"Uh..."

"Okay, bye Xac!" Marluxia quickly rushed away and out of the gym, leaving a very horrified, very scared Xac behind...


	12. The Auction Pt2

bA/n: Once again, I apologize for not having updated in a while... But I'm sure this chapter will make up for it ;3 PREPARE...FOR TEH SMEX.

RATED SUPERSUPER M./b

The door to Reno's dormitory opened quickly, the room dark as the redhead closed it and proceeded to set Luna down on his own two feet, Reno turning the lock on the door. A dim light was flicked on next to one of the beds in the room - a bed that was unmade and the pillows on the floor - when Reno turned back towards the blunette with a mischievous grin. However, Luna's smile was more..._frisky._

Reno blinked and in an instant, Luna had moved over to Reno and they both fell down upon the badly made bed in a loud-muffled sound of giggles, kissing sounds and one growl that came out of Reno when the blunette's hand moved over his crotch.

"Woah, woah, _woooaaah,_ my baby, slow dooown!" Reno said slowly, sitting upright and placing his hands on Luna's shoulders. The blunette stared at him innocently and smiled.

"But...does that mean you wanna go slowly?" Luna faux pouted and Reno stifled a laugh.

"No," he responded. "I just wanna touch every inch of you, babe." Luna flushed red and sat up, straddling the redhead's hips and smirking a moment later.

"Well get started," sang Luna. "There's alot of me to touch, Reno."

The redhead's smirk grew wider and he began by gently running the backs of his fingers across the nape of Luna's neck, running down his exposed collar bone and then down his clothed chest and stomach, purposely giving his groin a hard and firm stroke that was confined in a pair of extra tight black hot pants which Luna had worn purposely that day, the touch making the blunette gasp softly, before his hand continued down his right leg, palm gliding down his bare full legs and then, quite quickly and suddenly, Reno's hand had gone directly to Luna's chin, yanking him down in a fierce kiss, wrapping his arms around Luna's waist, the blunette's arms pressed against Reno's chest as he was pushed down against him.

Reno elicited a teeny moan, running his tongue along the front of Luna's plush lips, not even waiting for permission then pushing his slick tongue past his dark pink lips and into Luna's mouth, both of their tongues coiling together and teeth clashing gently.

That's when suddenly Reno's hands had gone directly to Luna's rear, squeezing both of his cheeks firmly and getting a hard whine out of Luna, the redhead gaining the leverage he needed and pulling Luna up against him more, both of their clothed groins touching together, Reno releasing a small grunt as he then pulled away from Luna's mouth and placed small, tender kisses down the blunette's neck.

"You know, you're a jerk, Reno," laughed Luna.

"How so?" Reno uttered against the flesh of Luna's neck as he began sucking.

"Because you deliberately put me into that position so you could grab my ass, didn't you?"

Reno pulled back and looked up like he hadn't really "meant to", and placed a kiss on Luna's noise, smiling broadly.

"You know you liked it," Reno nearly purred, his hands, which were still on Luna's rear, gave a small squeeze again. Luna squeaked gently, and blushed lightly, smiling a bit embarrassingly at Reno, the redhead finding it irresistibly adorable and placing a sweet kiss to Luna's pink cheek.

Yue couldn't believe what was happening to him. His entire face was crimson, his glasses were fogged up and he was hiding behind his long purple bangs, terrified of what was going to happen to him.

Alucard was holding Yue's hand- the lavender-haired boy surprised that it wasn't around the wrist and the pink-haired senior not yanking him firmly towards his dorm room hastily.

Yue hadn't talked, seen or heard about Alucard since that day in the library when Alucard kissed him. Yue was scared to death that Alucard was just going to use him for his ability to easily pull a boy into bed with him- possibly to show his fellow friends that he could get _anybody_ he wanted.  
Uhm, no sir was Yue going to go into a direction like _that._

Yue was a sophisticated 1st year, and he was focused on his studies and very serious about them. He was too busy to be caught up in a serious relationship right now. Besides, he didn't even want one...

Okay...well...actually he did. He had always desired a boyfriend... But he never ever had one because he thought he was nerdy, always wearing his glasses and carrying about ten books at once. Nobody liked to date a geek, did they? Yue kept telling himself that...and Luna would always tell him otherwise. The popular blunette was constantly telling him that there were over thirteen boys he could name that wanted him. In addition, most of them were attractive, too!

Yue didn't believe him. So he just continued his normal life at Paopu Academy, and then that thing happened with him and Alucard, one of the most wanted seniors in the entire school had _kissed_ him. Him! Yue! The bookworm.

Well...if Yue was _such_ a nerd and _such_ a bookworm that _nobody_ desired, then why had somebody as great and popular as Alucard kissed him? Was there possibly a good reason, maybe?

Truth be told, Alucard wasn't in the least bit the type to toss somebody away. Infact, he hardly ever just hopped into bed with anybody. His bed buddies had to be special. Moreover, he thought Yue would be special. He thought Yue's ways of being obsessed with books and literature was endearing, and Alucard wanted to get to know Yue more.

And today was gonna be that day, Alucard was gonna tell Yue the truth about the way he felt about him.

Alucard reached his dorm room, opening the door, pulling Yue inside and then shutting the door behind him. It was a one-bedroom dorm, only belonging to Alucard. Reason for that was because Alucard's parents were one of the richest parents at Paopu Academy - second richest was Dov - and they had asked for their precious Alucard to have his own bedroom with nobody else to bother him while he was studying.

They had paid an extra ten thousand yen for that...

Yue twiddled his fingers nervously, refusing to look at Alucard, only staring at the floor. Alucard took the opportunity to simply sit down upon his queen-sized bed and smile an amused grin at the little bookworm across from him.

"Hey," spoke Alucard gently. "You can sit down, cutie."

Yue shook his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Alucard, making himself comfortable by leaning back on his elbows. Yue's breath hitched and he bit his lip nervously. He didn't even wanna talk!

"Alucard..." uttered Yue. "I'm not sure if I'm the right one for you..." Alucard could barely hear him because he was talking so damn quietly.

"How come?" asked Alucard, becoming seemingly interested as he sat up.

"Because I'll--...I'll be just a burden..."

"A burden?" repeated Alucard, cocking an eyebrow. "Yue, you wouldn't be a burden to me."

"And besides, wasn't I just a little _test_ to see if you could sleep with anybody to found worthy enough?"

Alucard blinked and shifted, looking highly confused as he crossed his arms.

"A test? Yue, what're you talking about?"

Yue blinked and turned to look at the pink-haired senior.

"Wasn't that the reason you kissed me?" asked Yue. "Wasn't that the reason why you were so eager to study with me? So you could gain my trust and make me...c-crawl into bed with you...?"

"Hell no, Yue..." Alucard almost whispered. Alucard slowly stood to his feet, slowly approaching the almost trembling 1st year, and once he reached him he was towering over Yue. Alucard stared down at him with his golden eye, the other hidden behind the black eye patch. "Yue, I kissed you because I wanted to get to know you more. I've been watching you and I love how much you know about. You seem so isolated from everybody else, and you seem lonely to me, in a way."

Yue blushed darkly and looked down at the hardwood floor, red eyes wide behind his glasses.

"I felt a connection. I don't just want your body, Yue...I want your love and affection. I want and desire that _more_ than your looks."

Yue looked slowly back up at Alucard, tears in the corners of his eyes. He shuddered as his glasses began to fog up again. He hiccupped and removed his glasses and turned around, wiping off the fog with his shirt.

"Stupid glasses..." he whispered. Once he was finished wiping off the moisture on the pieces of glass, he went to place them back on his face when Alucard stopped him, gently grabbing the boy's spectacles and setting them aside on the side table. He then cupped Yue's chin, staring into his pretty red eyes for a long moment. Yue flushed dark again.

"Ever think about getting contacts?" suggested Alucard. "Because your eyes are gorgeous."

Yue couldn't stop blushing, and his heart rate was picking up quicker and quicker by the second. He lifted a hand to brush away one tear that had escaped his left eye.

"That's...the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me..."

Alucard gave a small smile.

"Do you wanna go grab some coffe--"

Suddenly, Yue was up on his tiptoes, lips pressed eagerly against Alucard's, arms wrapped around the senior's neck. Alucard stifled a gentle grunt when the boy kissed him, but returned the kiss nevertheless, hands placed on Yue's petite waist.

Yue opened his eyes slightly and then realized what he just did and pulled back quickly, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered, pressing his palms against his hot cheeks.

"Nothing to apologize for," chortled Alucard. "I was gonna say do you wanna get some coffee...or stay here?"

Yue swallowed nervously. The lavender-haired boy squeezed the hem of his grey shirt nervously, wondering what he ought to do.

He had the opportunity to go and just get some coffee with Alucard and talk. On the other hand, he could finally get what he's always desired. Yue closed his eyes and took a breath. Then, he turned back around and stared up at Alucard with wide innocent red eyes.

"We can stay here," he said with a smile. Alucard smiled widely and wrapped one arm around Yue's waist, bringing him close so their torsos touched.

"Thought you might say that," Alucard said, proceeding to wink his one visible eye. "We can go slowly." Yue smiled widely, Alucard slowly reaching up to then brush back some of his lavender bangs and then tuck some hair behind his ear. "I would like to say this 1st year is currently occupied."

Alucard then wrapped his other arm around Yue and swung him around, causing him to squeak out in surprise when Alucard then kissed him. Yue's slender fingers laced into the pink strands of hair on Alucard's head, pulling him down more and returning the loving lip-lock and emitting teeny tiny mewls and whimpers which caused Alucard's already tight skinny jeans to become quite tighter.

Yue's back was on Alucard's bed in an instant.

"Wait, Axel, do we have to go to your _bedroom?"_

"Yes."

Roxas huffed when he was pulled unintentionally roughly into Axel's dorm room and then into Axel's chest, blinking innocently as he stared up at the redhead, nearly slipping on his feet.

"You're real cute from this angle, Roxy," chuckled Axel as he closed the door, making Roxas stand up properly. The blond blushed and managed a sweet smile while he messed with a blond spike on his head.

"So, this is your dorm, huh?" Roxas said, breathing steadily to try and stall time. Axel was currently unbuttoning his black top. Roxas blushed and looked away, eyes landing on the separate bed in the room.  
"Who else sleeps here?"

"Riku," replied Axel, wrapping his arms around Roxas from behind and sinking his nose into Roxas's blond hair. "But I don't wanna talk about him right now, okay? I paid money for you." He turned Roxas around and smirked at him with a suggestive gaze.

"Okay, okay," Roxas laughed, removing Axel's palms from his shoulders. "You'll get what you want."

Roxas placed his hands behind his back and smiled up at Axel, getting a suspicious look in return.

"Only on one condition," grinned Roxas. Axel raised a small brow in question.

"If it's you being on top then that's okay with me," laughed Axel.

"No!" groaned Roxas, blushing darkly. "You...have to let _me_ make all the moves. You can be in charge after the foreplay, just let me do alll the work."

Axel pursed his lips, not sure if he was liking the sound of this.

"You can't touch me, unless I say so. You can't kiss me, unless I say so. And..." Axel bit the inside of his lip. "You can't _moan_, unless I say so..."

"So all of this for your virginity?" complained the redhead. Roxas nodded and winked, quite amused by all of this and grinning as he waited for what his reaction would be.

Axel huffed and sighed, pondering this a moment. Roxas's virginity was like gold to Axel, and he wasn't sure if he could turn down a moment like this. All he'd have to do is control himself...not touch, not kiss and not...ugh...moan...

"Okay..." Axel smiled, letting his arms fall to the side.

"Good," Roxas grinned. "Now, first command..." Roxas pressed his fingertips together and stared at Axel for a moment, the redhead anxious to get started. "Take off the rest of your clothes, Axel."

Axel immediately did as he was told, rolling the black dress shirt off, hands going to the buttons on his pants, pulling down the zipper and unbuttoning his trousers.

Roxas held up a hand and Axel paused.

"Okay, that's enough," laughed Roxas. Axel huffed irritably. "You'll get your pants off soon enough, Axel, just be patient." Roxas placed his index finger to his bottom lip and pondered again, staring at Axel's chest and stomach the whole time.

"Okay, now, Axel, come here..."

Axel almost laughed, slowly strolling over towards Roxas.

"I didn't say seductively," Roxas chuckled. Once Axel had arrived in front of Roxas, the blond took the moment to just brush his hand across Axel's chest, pressing a flat palm to his stomach and touching the smooth but firm skin, fingers going over the nubs of flesh on his chest, Axel having to bite his lip to stifle a moan. Roxas grinned wickedly up at Axel and tweaked a bit harder. Axel was doing all he could not to release anything out past his mouth.

"Okay you can moan."

Axel let out a long moan and sighed in relief. Roxas added his other hand to the second nipple, rubbing and tweaking just like the other, Axel making all sorts of lovely noises. Roxas smiled delightedly and then pulled away, sitting down on the edge of Axel's bed and looking utterly adorable.

"Come here and kiss me, Axel." ordered Roxas. Axel began to walk towards him, but Roxas raised a hand again, making the redhead stop. "On all fours." Axel's eyes widened and he swallowed, nearly blushing himself. However, he did as he was told, getting down on the floor and crawling on his hands and knees in a seductive manner towards Roxas, already feeling his own pants grow tighter. Once Axel reached Roxas, he went to stand but Roxas merely shook his finger.

"Only on your knees."

Axel laughed quietly and got up on his knees, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Roxas's. Roxas was satisfied with it and kissed back, setting his hands in his lap and allowing their lip lock to stay for a good forty seconds.

Axel couldn't believe how long this was gonna take. He had his shirt off and his pants undone and Roxas was still in all his clothes! All his delicious, adorable clothes. How he wished he had come up with this idea instead of Roxas, however...it was _him_ that was wanting the blond more than the blond wanting the redhead. Although he could tell that Roxas desired him...

Roxas broke away and wiped something off the side of his mouth with his thumb.

"Okay, I know your dying, Axel, but you gotta just stay put, kay?" Roxas said slyly.

"Can you at least take off that baggy shirt?" asked Axel. Roxas stuck out his bottom lip and pondered a moment.

"In a minute," he responded. "Don't worry, you'll see all of this blond before the day is over." Axel managed a naughty smile and waited for his next command...

Oh dear Lord, Yazoo was nervous... Dov had asked if their little moment was going to stay innocent.

Well, Yazoo didn't exactly want it to stay closed in and nothing happen... He wanted to see little Dov hot and bothered, moaning and asking for more.

Yeah, in his dreams.

Yazoo sighed however at the thought, both of their hands in a lock as he traveled up to his bedroom. Luckily, Loz had his own bedroom- one of the three heads in the Student Council, which enabled Loz to have his own bedroom, which meant that Yazoo didn't have to find somewhere else to have his little moments with Dov. He'd just hoped that his own dorm was unoccupied at the moment.

When he reached it and gazed inside he was relieved when he other room mate was nowhere in sight. Dov wandered inside and made himself comfortable on Yazoo's bed and smiled at the older teen. Yazoo locked the door.

Dov trusted Yazoo and knew that he wasn't going to do anything bad. He trusted him...

"Dov?" began Yazoo, wondering how to say what he was thinking. "Listen, you're a sweet kid, okay?" Dov smiled and listened as Yazoo approached more and more. "And you're real young and innocent. Dov, you're really vulnerable in this school wearing a skirt all the time..." Dov tilted his head to the side, wondering what Yazoo was going on about. "And what I'm saying is Dov...you need somebody to take care of you, somebody who's willing to protect you from the bad people at this school. Somebody like...me, Dov..."

Dov blinked, slightly confused about what Yazoo was talking about.

"What do you mean, Yazoo-kun?"

"What I _mean_ is I wanna be...your boyfriend, Dov."

Dov's silvery eyes widened at what was said from Yazoo, pink moving into his pale cheeks. He didn't think this was gonna stay innocent...but he believed Yazoo for a moment. But he was being paranoid. Nothing had even happened yet other than Yazoo had just told his feelings towards the blond.

Yazoo stared at him anxiously, wishing the boy would answer him.

"Dov?" came Yazoo.

"Would you take care of me?" Dov said.

"Yes," Yazoo said with a nod.

"Keep anyone or anything bad away from me, Yazoo?"

Yazoo nodded again.

"Will you stop when I tell you to?" Dov spoke, staring directly into Yazoo's eyes. Yazoo then blushed himself, stammering a little.

"Y-Yeah, of c-c-course, Dov..."

Dov smiled and tucked some blond hair behind his ear. "Good...i-in that case, um, I'll let you be my boyfriend..."

Yazoo nearly screamed in joy, but kept his composure and simply smiled widely and moved over to Dov, sitting down next to him, wrapping his long arms around Dov's smaller body, pulling the little blond onto Yazoo's lap. Dov turned pink.

"You _promise_ to stop when I tell you?" Dov said firmly, looking up at Yazoo with that innocent look.

"Yes," laughed Yazoo. "Don't worry, Dov, I'll make you feel so good." Dov blushed then shortly after smiled. Then the blond almost looked around to make sure no one was looking - nobody else was there - and Dov looked back up at Yazoo, his face somewhat expressionless other than both of them just staring into each other's eyes...

Yazoo swallowed the hard lump in his throat and took the silent moment into act, placing a smooth, warm hand on Dov's neck and pulling him close, leaning down with a passionate smile and placing a sweet kiss on Dov's lips.

Dov almost smiled against the kiss - his first kiss was with Yazoo-kun! Oh my gosh! - and blushed ruby, not sure how to return it but doing the best he could, pressing his lips back against the silver-haired senior's mouth.

Yazoo's hand rose slowly to Dov's upper torso, pushing him back gently.

"W-Wait, Yazoo..." came Dov against Yazoo's mouth. Yazoo pulled back and stared at Dov with a questioning look. "Don't..." Dov blushed darkly, too afraid to say what was on his mind. "D-Don't..."

"Take you?" Yazoo said for the blond. Dov gave a quiet 'mmhmm' and blushed darker. "Don't worry, Dov. I'll just...show my...affection towards you..." Yazoo kissed Dov again, slightly on top of him before Yazoo positioned himself differently once again, climbing on top of the small blond, hands planted on either side of Dov's head, their lips never breaking...

Humming quite loudly, Marluixa strolled down the hallways with a long, devious smile upon his mouth. The hallways were completely empty, no students or teachers whatsoever. Just Marluxia, looking quite like he was up to something.

Marluxia then stopped between two hallways and looked up both of them, standing right next to the janitor's closet. Still humming, Marluxia opened the door and slipped inside. It was a janitor's closet, filled with brooms, mops, a vacuum and several other cleaning items.

There was a large poster of the school on the wall, as long as a door. Marluxia grasped the side of it and pulled it up, revealing an actual door. It was a little small but big enough for Marluixa to fit through. He opened it and slipped inside, moving into a dark room. The pink-haired president flicked on a light to reveal monitors. Lots and lots of monitors.

He laughed wickedly and closed the small door, careful to make sure that the poster was covering the door just right. Then, he moved over in front of the monitors and turned them on, reaching over and placing on a pair of large headphones.

All the monitors were lined on top of each other, like small towers, leading to the ceiling. There were seven rows of them going from each wall and five monitors all going vertically to the ceiling. And what was appearing on the screens was definitely something.

One upper screen held a moving picture of Luna and Reno, on a bed and making out noisily. On another monitor were Yue and Alucard, having moved over to their bed and both kissing. Then on another was Axel and Roxas, both of their shirts off and Axel's hand was pushed down Roxas's pants. In addition, on another was Yazoo and Dov, Dov perched on Yazoo's lap while they quietly did nothing but kiss.

Marluxia grinned wickedly as he sipped out of a small mug of coffee, turning on the volume to the monitor that held Reno and Luna... He was going to enjoy this...

In Reno's dorm room, both of them were, by now, making alot of noise. Luna's sun yellow shirt was completely off, showing off his creamy chest and belly. Reno's hair wasn't in it's long pony-tail anymore-completely down and long, the red strands on his shoulders. His shirt was unbuttoned showing his toned and slender chest and stomach.

Luna was on top, leaning over the redhead, both kissing rather noisily. Both of their tongues were moving at rapid paces, and Reno's hands were? Yes, still on Luna's rear.

Luna pulled back and took in a breath of air.

"I say we get things moving now, Reno?" Luna said with a smirk. Reno chuckled, sitting up more and pushing Luna off him, then proceeding to pin Luna's wrists above his head, the redhead looming over the blunette with a frisky grin.

"These shorts are too tight, Luna," Reno said simply. "I think they need to come off."

"Not before you at least take off your shirt!" Luna protested, jerking his hands out of Reno's grip and then pushing the piece of clothing off before Reno could stop him. Luna's hands roamed all over the smooth surface, going slowly down Reno's waist and then up his spine.

"Okay, okay," Reno said. "Enough of me...let's talk about _you."_

Reno's hands traveled down the boy's chest, stopping at his waist, the redhead leaning down to place a small peck on Luna's collarbone, licking down his chest and over his nipples, pausing there for a moment to nibble on the nubs, receiving a moan from Luna. Reno dragged his tongue along Luna's navel, tongue dipping down into the boy's belly button a moment before he rose back up and licked his lips. Reno then lifted Luna's right leg and placed a kiss on the underside, running his free hand along the smooth flesh and then laying it back down.

Next, Reno had pulled down the pair of tight hot pants down Luna's legs, Luna pointing his toes and discarding the piece of clothing.

Luna suddenly moved, pouncing up and pushing Reno back down onto his back, Reno's head hitting the large pillow there. Luna leaned far over him, licking the front of his teeth, Reno groaning deeply when he felt Luna's stiffness rub against his bare stomach.

Luna was then down low, fingers prying open Reno's pants, unfastening the belts - yes there were two belts - and then yanking down the zipper eagerly and pulling his pants down just enough to pull Reno's hard erection out of his boxers. Luna smiled widely, hands moving up and down his length, thumb pressing against the head.

"Reno, where do you want this to go?" Luna grinned suggestively. It was hard for Reno not to come right then after hearing a comment come out of Luna like that. However, he kept his cool, simply grunting in deep pleasure as Luna's skilled fingers rubbed against the hard flesh.

"Right here." Reno responded. Reno's hand had traveled behind Luna, index finger pressing against the boy's entrance, Luna gasping out and moving up on top of Reno more to give the redhead more access. Reno pushed his finger inside the boy, then inserted another finger, scissoring them and pressing a kiss to Luna's mouth as the blunette gasped and mewled.

"You know," came Reno between a few kisses, "you're still kinda tight."

Luna sat back and stared at Reno for a moment. "It's not like I'm a virgin like Roxas or anything..."

"No," sang Reno, stretching his fingers as wide as he could. "But all I'm saying is you're still kinda tight, Luna baby..."

Even though Luna wasn't even a virgin when he met Axel _or_ Reno, for goodness sakes. He had been with more guys than the army had soldiers...

"Don't you have a lube?" came Luna, a tad bit on the irritable side by Reno's previous behavior. Reno stuck out his bottom lip a moment and pondered.

"I dunno. I used alot on you last time, Luna..."

He sat up slightly, Luna sitting up to, his legs on either side of Reno's hips. The redhead leaned forward towards his bedside table, opening a drawer and digging around for that special lubricant.

"Hmmm... Where is that luuube?" sang Reno. "Ahaha! Here we go..." Reno sat back up straight, wiggling the little tube of the blue, sticky lubricant. "Do you honestly think we need this when I've got magic fingers?"

"We're using the lube," Luna put it simply.

Reno sighed and rolled his blue eyes, doing as he was told and flicking the cap off then squeezing just the tiniest bit of the lube out onto his index and middle finger.

Once again, the redhead inserted two fingers back inside Luna, spreading the digits and receiving tender little noises out of Luna's mouth, thoroughly spreading the lubricant inside Luna before then removing them.

Luna snatched the small tube of lubricant out of Reno's other hand before he could put it away from Luna and then squirting some out onto his own fingers, not getting nearly as much as Reno got- just about getting the rest out, fingers then sliding back over Reno's erection, rubbing his fingers against the flesh and making it as slick as he could.

"You know, I like it rough sometimes," came Reno, grunting gently as Luna gave a squeeze.

"We did it a bit rougher last time, Reno," Luna responded. "Now quit complaining." The redhead should've been lucky he was getting any intercourse at all - you know Luna really liked sex, but he kept control most of the time...

Once Luna was finished spreading the slippery lube over Reno's member, Luna moved forward slightly into position, Reno's hands situated on Luna's hips.

Without a real warning, Reno had pushed his hips up swiftly into Luna, making the blunette cry out loudly, making Reno's lips curl into a smirk, his long tongue delving out to brush against his lower lip.

"You jerk..." Luna gasped quietly.

"You like it," Reno said quickly in return.

"Just move, you damn son of a--_ahh!"_

Reno thrusted his hips up a bit harder, "You move." He grinned slyly. "You _are_ on top, my baby."

Luna sighed, a tad bit irritated, but then moved himself, moving himself up and off Reno's arousal before then slamming hard back down, Luna crying out gently while Reno gave a soft moan. Luna repeated the process again, going a bit faster this time. However, Reno knew that exact spot where he could have Luna screaming his name in a matter of seconds. He'd slept with the boy enough times to know where to find it...

Luna began to pick up the pace, both hands on Reno's upper chest, the slickness of the lubricant helping as Luna moved quickly up and down on Reno. Then on one certain thrust down, Reno had bucked his hips up hard, causing Luna to nearly scream.

"Found it!" Reno proclaimed, thrusting his hips up again when Luna came back down.

"R-Reno!" Luna cried out.

Reno smirked delightedly, thrusting up when Luna came back down each time, the blunette shrieking out Reno's name each time.

"Good boy," Reno groaned. "You still feel really good, Luna. Scream my name again, babe..."

"Reno!" Luna exclaimed, throwing his head back and panting, both of their bodies glistening. "Harder!" Demanded the blunette. Reno happily obliged, putting much of his strength into the thrusts, the blunette wailing out every moment of the time.

It continued for a few more moments, both of their thrusts continuing to move faster when their climaxes approached suddenly and too soon. Luna's back arched forward, a deep and guttural groan escaping his mouth and his came suddenly, releasing his seed on Reno's stomach while the redhead did his final thrusts upon the younger, determined to get that blissful moment while Luna's inner velvet walls tightened around Reno, the redhead groaning deeply a moment himself before releasing his own essence inside the blunette. Luna had already fallen on top of Reno, face pressing into the older's neck as he wrapped his arms around Reno's shoulders, Reno wrapping his arms around Luna's waist and bringing him down closer.

There was only silence for what seemed like eons, before Reno finally moved, turning his head to look at Luna and press a kiss against his throat.

"You know I love you, Luna, right?" came Reno, pulling away and tilting Luna's head to look at him in his pretty golden eyes a moment to give him that lop-sided yet still loving smirk.

Luna conjured up a smile of his own, pressing his plush lips against Reno's and kissing him deeply.

"I know," said Luna quietly when he pulled away, resting his head on Reno's chest while the redhead stroked his sky blue hair.

Somehow, this one experience had gone almost more passionate than just a quickie or something. It was almost as if this one moment was simply nothing more than deep love for one another. Moreover, that's how it should've been...

That narrow golden eye stared down at Yue with a kind of gentleness that no one else but Yue could really enjoy and love. The lavender-haired boy had just found out that Alucard wasn't a seriously disgusting pervert, but really kind of a gentle person- towards Yue, anyways- and cared deeply for the boy and wanted to get to know him more.

Yue had just found his new boyfriend...

And it was Alucard - AKA, one of the most wanted seniors in the school.

The slick muscle in Alucard's mouth dragged down Yue's stomach slowly and deliberately, savoring the boy's particular taste- a sugary yet somewhat spicy taste as he then reached Yue's lower half.

Yue wasn't wearing any clothes other than his school shirt which was hiked up to the point where all of his chest was showing and Alucard's pants were undone, the pink-haired senior's tongue coming dangerously close to the boy's throbbing member. Yue was blushing thirty different shades of red, watching Alucard a little nervously as the older then took the head of his arousal into the warm cavern of his mouth, tongue licking over the slit on the head and sucking gently.

Yue gave a gentle wail, eyes slipping shut and head turning away, only releasing the occasional loud whimper that escaped past his lips while Alucard sucked him gently.

"Alucard," panted Yue, fingers moving into the older's pale, creamy fuchsia strands. His breath was coming out in only small gasps, very close on the brink of climax. Nobody had ever given him a blowjob before, poor Yue, this was so freakin' new to him he thought he might die!

Alucard slowly pulled away from Yue's length right as knew Yue was about to give away, smirking devilishly as he climbed over him again.

"You wanna go any further?" Alucard questioned softly. Yue bit his bottom lip, Alucard very gently running his fingers through Yue's pale lavender hair.

"Yes," Yue said finally. "Please, Alucard... I've...always wanted this..."

Alucard smiled - yes, smiled, not smirked or grinned, smiled - and leaned down to steal a kiss from Yue's lips, slipping his tongue past the barrier of his mouth and gently caressing the boy's side.

Good thing he was a virgin...

Alucard pulled away and gave a nod. "Tell me to stop if it hurts too much."

Yue smiled and gave a nod. He knew it'd hurt, but that was all part of it- the pain and the pleasure, right? Yue had always wanted this and he'd be finally getting it...

Alucard leaned down to pull down the rest of his jeans, showing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Yue almost fainted when he saw how incredibly enormous Alucard was...

He was gonna die...

Then, Alucard grasped Yue's upper thighs and placed them up so he could get better advantage to the boy's entrance. Yue prepared himself, becoming more and more nervous by the second. He had taken his plaid tie into his mouth between his teeth and closed his eyes.

Alucard pressed the head of his arousal to Yue's virgin entrance, moving in just a bit and Yue was already whimpering some, hands on either of Alucard's shoulders. Then Alucard had pushed himself inside of Yue, not slowly but not too fast, filling the boy completely to the hilt. Yue's eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

After a moment of letting the 1st year adjust to Alucard's impressive size, he began pulling out some and then thrusting back in, Yue's muffled whimpers and whines were held as he held the tie in his mouth, fingers tightening on Alucard's shoulders. Alucard began moving a bit faster now, moving in a quick and steady rythym, in and out of Yue, the lavender-haired 1st year's entire body moving from Alucard's hard and powerful thrusts. It was incredibly hard for Yue not to cry, the pain was so intense. He stared up at Alucard and noticed him giving a small smile to him. He closed his eyes again, still whining gently behind the tie.

Alucard gripped Yue's upper thighs a bit tighter, pushing him higher off the bed so Yue's lower half wasn't touching the bed nearly as much, entire body moving at the intense thrusts and speed that Alucard was creating. Yue's hands were by his head now, lips clamped down hard around the plaid tie, eyes quite moist.

That's when Alucard had thrusted down hard, grazing against something quite sensitive which made Yue's head push to the side, the tie falling out of his mouth and he cried out loudly. Alucard's thrusts increased, his teeth gritted slightly at the tight walls around him.

"God, Yue..." he groaned deeply. Yue's whines and mewls were louder now that the piece of clothing was out of his mouth, legs jerking out above him as Alucard's thrusts sped up more and more.

"Alucard!" he cried out loudly. "Ohhh, Alucard!"

Thrust after thrust down upon the boy's sensitive bundle of nerves, Yue crying and wailing, screaming out Alucard's name occasionally.

"Alucard! _Alucard!"_

Yue's toes pointed out and he came hard onto himself, the fluids of his release dripping down his chest and a little on his chin even. Alucard had thrusted down much faster when Yue came, his walls clenching down around him and Alucard soon released himself, still gripping Yue's upper thighs and refusing to collapse.

Yue's chest was heaving up and down, his eyes were closed and his was trembling just the slightest.

"A-Alucard...you were..." he swallowed, opening his pretty red eyes. "...amazing."

Alucard was panting rather hard himself, laying Yue's legs back down and pulling himself out of the boy, resting down next to him and pulling Yue against him, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist.

"Not _nearly_ as amazing as you were, Yue..." Alucard said softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Yue's forehead. Yue smiled and nuzzled into Alucard's chest, the pink-haired senior giving him a small squeeze for a moment.

"Alucard?" came Yue gently. "You promise you won't leave me...right?" Alucard shook his head immediately.

"Nuh uh. I'd never leave you..."

Yue's smile grew wider and he wrapped his arms tightly around Alucard, nearly inhaling in his scent - basic leather - and sighing deeply.

He finally had somebody who loved him and wasn't going to leave him... Not for anything...

"I'm not sure if I can't take this kind of torture anymore, Roxas..." begged Axel. "It's killing me..."

Roxas had finally removed that baggy black shirt and only in his very, very tight white pajama pants in the knee high black socks. It had been nearing an hour and Roxas was still doing the treatments to Axel where he was still doing whatever Roxas told him to do.

It'd be worth it, he kept telling himself.

"Okay, I'll give you a break," Roxas said with a mushy voice. "Now Axel, for my next command, I would like you to touch _only_ my upper body as much as you wish."

Axel grinned wickedly, emeralds narrowing almost evilly. Roxas swallowed nervously and in an instance, he was on his back, Axel straddling his hips.

"As much as I wish?" he said. "Good. Need to touch those nipples of yours, Roxy."

The redhead's hands gave a quick slide down his chest and stomach, then back up, stopping directly to tweak the blond's nipples a tad bit on the rough side. Hey, the boy needed payback.

Axel rubbed the nub hard, adding his filed finger nails for a moment, Roxas emitting little whimpers and tiny pleas for more. Axel then gently began to rub them with his thumbs.

"Like that?" he grinned widely.

"Mmhmm..." Roxas responded, blushing darkly. "You can kiss my upper body now."

"Oooh, really?" Axel said, sounding quite interested to do so. "If my master commands." Axel slid down Roxas's body slightly, stopping just about his mid thigh and planting a delicate kiss to Roxas's neck, biting there and then sucking, determined to make a noticeable spot that people would see tomorrow. Then he slid his tongue across Roxas's collarbone, giving it a small nibble then traveling lower, coming to rest at the pink nubs once more, purposely being a bit rough and biting down.

"A-Axel," moaned the blond, fingers lacing into the tangled red spikes. Axel then gave the other nipple the same treatment, licking over it and nibbling it, trying to drive his Roxas over the edge.  
Axel disembarked from Roxas's abused nipple to then slide his tongue down his belly, tasting the boy completely, his slick muscle darting over every inch of the boy's upper body, before finally planting a tender kiss on the blond's lips.

Suddenly Axel moved back, sitting up and staring at Roxas expectantly for his next order.

"I'll give you another break, Axel," Roxas said, just the slightest bit out of breath. "Take off your pants."

"Ooh, is it time already for me to be in charge, Roxy?" Axel cooed.

"No," snapped Roxas. "I wanna treat you." Axel raised a brow and stared at Roxas for a short moment before deciding it was best to wait and find out.

The redhead scooted down Roxas the rest of the way, pulling down the rest of his jeans and discarding them and then followed by his boxers, showing Roxas his rather stiff erection.

"See how much you were killing me, Roxas?" Axel stated bluntly.

"I see," Roxas said, simply smirking and gesturing for him to come closer. Axel was becoming quite curious as of what Roxas was planning but moved on top of Roxas again, never stopping until Roxas had said, which very close to his face. Surprisingly Roxas wasn't out of breath from Axel basically sitting on top of his chest. Roxas had leaned slowly forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Axel's length, sucking the head as much as his little mouth could suck.

Axel, very alarmed at what his precious blond was doing, let his emeralds slip close and he let his head fall back, red spikes not touching any skin. Roxas took in more of Axel, tongue rubbing up against the underside, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin occasionally.

"Mmm..." Axel managed a groan.

Roxas took in as much of the redhead as he could without choking himself, taking in a good bit of Axel. The older was wondering where on earth he had learned these kind skills. He had to ask him later on, because they hadn't done oral before- well, Axel had on Roxas, but not Roxas on Axel. _Nevur._ And God, did it feel amazing.

"Roxas, I'm gonna come..." Axel panted.

Roxas didn't pull back, merely continued to suck and rub his tongue along the underside. Axel's eyes didn't leave Roxas's face, the blond's sapphires staring up at him with a devilish glaze.

Axel came in Roxas's mouth, the blond pulling back slightly, able to feel some of the fluid run down along the corner of his mouth as he then swallowed all - or most of - Axel's release, leaving a few droplets here and there, and one rather large glob of it in the blond's hair.

Roxas pulled back completely and stared up at the redhead with a waiting grin.

"Where did you learn that?" asked the redhead.

"Riku taught me," Roxas replied.

"WHAT?!" Axel shrieked.

"Kidding," Roxas laughed, getting a very angry glare back from Axel. "Me and Sora used to be together - you knew that right? Well, I would give him the occasional blowjob."

"Damn, Roxas, that felt friggin' good..."

Roxas gestured for the redhead to get off him and let him breathe, which Axel did, allowing the blond to sit up.

"I need to get you to suck me more often..." laughed the redhead.

"Yeah, only on special occasions," Roxas chuckled, tapping Axel's nose. "Noow, we gotta get you hard again." Axel's cheeks turned a tad bit dark and he didn't say anything, only a odd coughing noise and waited for Roxas to do something that could possibly give Axel another erection.

Roxas suddenly gave Axel the naughtiest look that the redhead had ever seen in his life. That right there caused his member to stiffen a little, just wondering what images were going on in the blond's head.

Roxas stood up, facing Axel. The redhead was getting a little hornier just watching him stand there. He was wondering what that little blond was thinking...that look on his face was driving Axel over the edge. Roxas slowly began to remove his black socks, tossing them over his shoulder carelessly and then working on his tight white pants, pulling them deliberately slowly down, more and more flesh becoming visible to Axel's eyes. The redhead was half way there.

The pants were discarded behind him and Roxas returned to the bed once again, on his knees and looking _quite_ vulnerable. Which he was.

Roxas slowly ran both palms down his chest and stomach, down both of his legs and then over his length, giving it a slight rub.

"Okay, I can't take anymore!" shrieked the redhead, in an instant on top of the blond and kissing his lips hard. Roxas chuckled softly behind the kiss, pressing his own back and fingers sinking into the older's scalp. Axel pulled away and stared at Roxas with a deep look.

"Tell me one thing," came the redhead. "What were you thinking about while you were doing those things?"

What? How Axel was going to pound into the boy as hard as he could? ...and make sure that the boy would feel it for a couple of days.

"I was thinking of a tasty, slippery, and cool ice cream popsicle," replied Roxas with a content smile. Axel dropped his head and shook it for a moment.

"Enough then, Roxas, can I _please_ be in charge now?" Axel begged. Roxas stuck out his bottom lip in deep thought for a moment.

"I guess you can. Just because you're cute."

"Cute?" Axel said. "I think you mean dead sexy." Roxas rolled his eyes.

Axel grabbed Roxas's waist and flipped him over rather quickly onto his stomach, earning a slight 'oomph' from Roxas when he was dropped onto his belly like that. Axel moved on top of him.

"Payback will be ever so sweet, Roxy," Axel grinned against Roxas's ear, biting the earlobe as he grinded his erection against the blond's rear. Roxas pouted and buried his face into his arms. Axel ran his slender fingers down Roxas's spine, very slowly, stopping to give his rear a good grope and then running his palms down the smooth undersides of Roxas's thighs, all doing it very, very slowly.

"Just TAKE me already!" yelled Roxas.

Axel chuckled lowly and climbed back over him again, planting his hands on either of Roxas's, the redhead's throbbing need pushing past the cheeks of his rear until the head of his arousal caught his entrance.

"I think you'll really like this, Roxas..." Axel purred against his ear, pressing his torso against the blond's back. Roxas's eyes widened at the touch to his ear, shuddering and holding back a moan when Axel's hands laced around to his front and wrapped around the boy's erection.

Axel suddenly thrusted into the blond rather swiftly, Roxas arching against the mattress and crying out at the intense and thick intrusion that just painfully entered him. Axel began a very fast and steady pace, pulling back halfway and thrusting back in, never refusing to pause - he was gonna make sure Roxas was his and Roxas _knew_ he was Axel's.

Roxas gasped, whimpered, mewled and whined, Axel's thrusts making Roxas jut forward with each pull back and hard thrust forward.

"A-Axel!" moaned Roxas, arching against the 3rd year's hand as the redhead pumped him. "Axel! Oh, Axel!"

"Mmmm," groaned the older against his ear again, hips moving quickly, creating a rhythm of loud slaps of the skin. "Moan my name again, Roxas."

"Oh, Axel..." moaned the blond, doing what Axel said.

From the moment Axel had seen Roxas, he had wanted him- like this to begin with. And he wanted the boy's affection. Roxas was the exact same way, desiring the older's body, but before then of course getting to know the handsome redhead better and liking him that way just as much as the way he appeared. Both of their bodies pressed together were almost like a perfectly matching puzzle piece. It was almost as if they were intentionally meant to be together...

Axel's hand was moving just as fast as his hips were, thrusting and pumping in time, Roxas's beautiful moans and screams equal to both of Axel's actions.

"AXEL!" shrieked Roxas when the redhead hit something particularly sensitive. "Oh, Axel!"

"Was that where it was...?" Axel groaned, thrusting back down again on the exact same spot that made Roxas scream the older's name.

"_Ahh!"_ wailed the blond, feeling little waves of pleasure run throughout his entire body. "Oh, Axel..."

Things were beginning to get frantic. Roxas felt like he couldn't hang on for much longer, and neither could Axel for that matter.

Axel's squeezes on the blond's length grew a bit harder, his thumb messing teasingly with the head.

"_Axel!"_ Roxas cried out, back arching far and hands clenching into fists. The boy came in Axel's hand, and shortly after Roxas had shot his load, so had Axel, shooting his own heavy load into Roxas, some of the white fluids leaking out onto the boy's slick, glistening thighs. Axel laid himself gently on top of Roxas's back, both of their chests heaving up and down, lying in the silent essence of their passion.

"How...d-did that feel, Roxas?" came Axel, burying his nose into the blond spikes in front of him. Roxas let out a very deep sigh, turning his head so he could stare up at Axel with one lovely blue eye.

"Amazing," he responded. "You're so strong. I don't think I can describe any other word other than that was amazing..."

Axel grinned, satisfied with his blond lover's words. That's allll he needed to hear...

"No I love you?" came Axel with a cheeky pout.

"I love you soooo much, Axel!" exclaimed the blond with as much energy as he could manage. The redhead laughed.

"Me too, Roxy," Axel cooed, pulling himself out of the blond and getting into a comfortable position with him on the bed- Roxas in his arms. "I love you, too..."

Dov felt like he was on a cloud, floating with Yazoo. The senior was giving him little kisses all over his face and neck, and Dov had never felt more pleasant. The feelings he was getting were far too amazing for the little blond.

"Dov," hummed Yazoo against the blond's collar bone. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine, Yazoo-kun," responded Dov, face quite pink. Yazoo sat up, smiling widely at the little blond.

It was quite unfortunate that Yazoo couldn't actually _take_ Dov. He wanted to sooo badly, and get it before somebody else did...

Like Vincent...

But he didn't want to scare the little angel off. No, no, no...

"Dov, you at least gotta let me take this shirt off you," Yazoo said.

"What?" Dov said, blushing darker. "B-But, I don't think--"

"Come on, you're beautiful..." Yazoo smiled, pushing the hem of the boy's shirt up and over his head. Dov blushed quite darkly; too nervous to open his eyes and see what Yazoo might've thought of him... Yazoo ran his index finger across Dov navel and the blond bit his lip to stifle a giggle.

Nevertheless, Yazoo had caught the muffled laugh and smirked widely. "Is my little Dov ticklish?"

Dov's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! No, I'm not ticklish!"

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Yazoo grinned.

"No, Yazoo!" wailed the blond, blushing intensely dark. Suddenly Yazoo's fingers were all over the blond's stomach, running across the skin and tickling the little blond. The little feelings made Dov squirm around and squeal loudly with laughter, trying to coil up and make Yazoo stop but the silver-haired teen always shot his hands underneath his arms and tickled him there.

"Ya-Ya-Yazoo!" came Dov, laughing very loudly as the older tickled him wildly. Dov was quite loud, squealing very loudly and making quite a fuss. There were even students that were walking by outside the door and heard the squealing from inside, very curious as of what was happening behind that door.

Dov was getting louder and Yazoo placed a hand over the boy's mouth a moment, suddenly realizing that somebody might hear...that wouldn't be good.

"Shh," he whispered. "A teacher might hear." He pulled his hand off Dov's mouth and smiled at him. Dov was breathless, panting gently.

"Sorry," he apologized in nothing but a whisper.

"S'okay, you don't have to mutter, Dov," Yazoo cajoled softly, stroking the boy's cheek. "Didn't know a boy could be _that_ ticklish. But, do you wanna know what'll make this moment even better?"

Dov blinked. "What?"

"Chocolate," he replied. Dov blinked rapidly.

"Chocolate?" he repeated. "Do you _have_ some?"

"I sure do," Yazoo smiled. "Do you like chocolate, Dov?"

YEAH.

Dov gave an eager nod. "Yeah, alot!"

"Okay, hang on a second." Yazoo moved off his bed and over towards a dresser across the room, opening a drawer and pulling out an open bag of chocolate kisses- yeah, they were open, Yazoo liked chocolate too, kay? Then he traveled back over to Dov, sitting down on the side of the bed, pulling out one of the shining silver wrapped kiss and unwrapping it, Dov watching with wide wanting eyes.

"Open your mouth," Yazoo said. Dov blushed lightly and opened his small mouth. Yazoo then gently placed the little chocolate kiss on Dov's tongue, the blond shutting mouth and sucking on the little kiss. Yazoo then popped one into his own mouth, letting it melt inside his warm mouth. Once Dov was finished with one, Yazoo gave him another, and another, quite content and watching the adorable blond eat the chocolate. Oddly, and frankly, it was turning the older on...

Yazoo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dov's, pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth and tasting the sweet chocolaty goodness. Dov gave a small whimper against his lips, blushing darkly. Yazoo had successfully gotten almost half of the chocolate kiss out of Dov's mouth, and once it was completely gone, Dov thought he might move away, but Yazoo didn't, he continued to kiss the boy more and more, not ever breaking their loving lip-lock. Then Yazoo pushed Dov back against the large pillows, climbing over him. Dov was positively crimson.

Then, without thinking but somewhat, Yazoo's hand had traveled up Dov's leg and then stopping right at the boy's crotch, giving the boy's member a small squeeze through fabric of his pants. Dov nearly screamed against Yazoo's mouth, trying to keep his cool and enjoy it the best it could. It hardened, of course, and Dov whimpered slightly as Yazoo's hands kneaded through his pants, rubbing the slowly growing bulge in Dov's pants.

"Mm, Yazoo," Dov whined against the older's mouth. Yazoo's hand moved a bit quicker, a bit harder, but trying to stay a bit careful. If he couldn't take the adorable cutie then he'd at least touch him through his pants...that was okay, right?

Yazoo thought so.

Therefore, he did it.

_And_, Dov seemed to be enjoying it. Yay.

Yazoo left Dov's mouth and moved down his neck, gently nibbling and kissing while he still rubbed and kneaded Dov's almost hard member, the blond releasing little gasps and whimpers, eyes glazed over with some passion as Yazoo continued to kiss and lick his neck.

"Dov, you're beautiful..." came Yazoo. Suddenly, Yazoo gave a harder, firmer rub, which caused Dov to cry out, back arching, mouth agape and eyes half-lidded. Those noises that left Dov's mouth sent intense thrills up Yazoo's spine, wanting to hear much more of it. Much more of it, more of Dov begging for more of Yazoo.

It continued for some time, Dov's gentle cries becoming louder second by second, and Yazoo knew he wouldn't last for too much longer. His hand was also getting firmer and firmer by the minute, and by now, he had made a successful hickey on Dov's neck, very, very satisfied with the discoloring of the skin there and deciding that Dov was his. Just like that!

No, Dov wasn't going to blush and talk about Vincent anymore. He'd be only blushing and talking about Yazoo. Vincent would have to find somebody else. Oh well~

Dov's eyes suddenly widened quite much and he arched far off the bed, toes pointed and mouth quite open, wails coming out.

"Y-Yazoo! _Yazoo!"_

Yazoo pulled his hand away and knew that Dov had come, coming hard in his pants, whimpering gently and falling back against the large pillows.

"Ya-Yazoo..." Dov uttered, pressing into the large pillows and nearly trembling. He opened his silvery eyes, watched the older, and felt his eyes become quite moist. "D-Do...you...love me...?" After saying that, Dov had to look away, far too scared to watch Yazoo's reaction towards that.

However, Yazoo was on the verge of breaking out into a fit of giggles. Of course he loved his little Dov! How could he think otherwise?

"Yes, Dov, yes," cooed the older, brushing some blond bangs out of the boy's eyes and turning his face to look into Yazoo's. "Of course, I do. I love you so much I could hardly even describe it in words. I love you to _death._ To death!" Dov gave a small laugh, smiling very widely and sitting up.

"Positive?" came Dov.

"Yes. I'm absolutely positive, Dov..." Yazoo smiled sweetly.

Dov almost squealed, jumping up onto his knees and wrapping his arms around Yazoo's neck and hugging him, a few tears running down the boy's pale cheeks.

"I love _you_, Yazoo!"

Yazoo chuckled, wrapped his arms around Dov, and held the boy tight against him, savoring the warm body against him. Yazoo held him protectively in his arms, like he was never going to let him go.

"I love you _more_, Dov..." murmured Yazoo, kissing the boy's neck. "So much..."

Marluxia's eyes were wide, nose almost pressed to the screens before him. After watching all of that, he knew alot about these fours boys, indeed!

"I had no idea Luna was that good of a ride. I should get with him... And, oh my God, Alucard is like, superb...I think I wanna get with him, too! Axel and Roxas are so cute together, but a sexy redhead like that is just too hot for words- I'd like to get with Axel, also. And maaan, Dov is just _too cute!"_

Marluxia shifted and only realized that his pants were incredibly tight. Watching all of that would indeed make somebody like Marly stiff and hard as a rock.

"Porn now, shower later..." Marluxia repeated to himself repeatedly. He decided to switch several of the screens to some other bedrooms that he hadn't be occupied with... However, those last videos were enough for Marluxia, but he wanted to see just a little more...


	13. The Auction Pt3

P.A. 2.0 - Uke to Seme  
Chapter 13  
The Auction Pt. 3

Demyx hated it when his heart would beat this fast. Especially when it dealt with something other than him playing his guitar in front of people- like a cute boy. Or, in the blond's case, an attractive older _man_. Saix Sensei had to be near in his thirties, and Demyx was only sixteen. Not that the 2nd year was complaining or anything, it's just that being with an older _teacher_ like that made Demyx become excited, good and badly.

Saix, on the other hand, was looking forward to this moment dearly. The first moment he had seen Demyx he thought he was the most adorable, cutest, and somewhat seductive - with that short, short skirt of his - student that the older blunette had seen in all of his years of teaching. The art teacher found it clear that he had found his match. Yes, it was a student, but still, Saix didn't exactly like the thought of being on the bottom, because, frankly, the only other one he could've been with in the school was Principal Xemnas...

Not to mention Saix had actually been with Xemnas a few times in the past, but that wasn't what the big deal was at the moment. Being with his most favorite student: Demyx. Pleasing him was the first goal on his mind...

The two had been walking quietly down on hallway, Demyx staying close behind Saix with the tall blunette walking briskly in the lead...hopefully to his bedroom. There wasn't much talking, and there wasn't really any that was needed all too much, really.

Saix had led Demyx up two staircases, reaching the teacher's personal rooms. Saix was to the far left near a window that overlooked the green scenery below. The blunette came to a stop at the door; right hand diving down into his pocket and removing a silver key, which he then inserted into the lock and opened the door. He gestured for Demyx to come inside.

Demyx quickly trotted inside, moving to the center of the room with his hands behind his back. Saix, almost a little frantically to make sure nobody was following him, pushed the lock shut so that, if anyone were come along and hear them, bust open the door. Saix wasn't about to have _that_ happen...

Demyx was staring around Saix's room. It was large, and very nice. Clean, pretty, and a little bit artsy, like the sensei himself. There was a full queen sized bed with a dark navy blue quilt that looked really soft, alot of floor room where Demyx stood, and a long desk to the far right of the room near a door where a laptop sat. There were two other doors going off to two other rooms.

Demyx was broken out of his little trance of how nice the room was when he felt a slender hand slide up his shoulder and rest there for a short moment. He felt shivers run up his spine when Saix wrapped his arms around Demyx's front and down around his waist. Demyx relaxed, staying perfectly still and leaning into the embrace from behind...

"Demyx?" came Saix, hot breath ghosting out near the outer shell of Demyx's ear. The blond tilted his head to look up at Saix with pretty ocean blue orbs.

"Yes, sensei?"

Saix managed a very small smile, his lips barely curling up in an amused way. "There's no need to call me that, Demyx. I already told you, you can call me Saix." Saix's hands traveled down the boy's waist and to his hips, gently turning him so the 2nd year was facing him. "Especially when we're alone like this..."

Demyx smiled and quietly giggled, feeling his cheeks redden a little.

"I don't want to hear a 'sir', 'sensei', 'teacher', or 'Mr. Saix' even. _Just_ Saix..."

"Okay," chuckled Demyx, tucking some dirty blond strands behind his ear. "That's fine... Saix is a handsome name."

Saix smiled again. "Demyx is a most adorable name for a most adorable boy..." Demyx seemed to be just as eager as Saix was, because next the younger of the two rose up on his tiptoes to place a small kiss to the blunette's lips.

Saix pressed his own back a bit firmer, arms wrapped tightly, but not too tightly, around Demyx's waist. Their kisses began slow and tender to start with, but after a while they began to quicken, becoming fiercer and more passionate. Tongues and teeth were added as well as small noises from both males. Demyx was emitting small whimpers of encouragement and Saix's throat was making a deep rumbling growl.

Air became a needing desire for both of them, and Saix was the first to pull away, licking his lips and still able to taste Demyx there. The blond was doing the same.

"Are you ready to go any further, Demyx?" questioned Saix, rubbing the boy's back sweetly. "If you're not, then I'll be fine with it... I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do..."

"There's no need for any of that," Demyx said. "I want to. I-I want you to take me, Saix..."

Saix stared down into Demyx's eyes; his own ambers glowed slightly with anticipation and concern for Demyx. He wanted to be with him, and, as it appeared, Demyx wanted Saix to take him. It sounded clear to Saix, and Saix's hearing was perfect.

"As you wish," the blunette breathed. "I hear you like water, Demyx..."

Demyx blinked, becoming a little puzzled by his teacher's words. "Yeah? I really like water..."

Saix leaned in closer. "Why don't we take a shower...?"

Demyx was nearly giddy for a moment but held it in. ...The blond was just about to suggest that himself!

Saix intertwined his fingers with Demyx's and Saix began to approach one of the doors in the room, the one just across from the front door. Saix opened the door and stepped inside, pulling Demyx along with him before quietly shutting the door...

_"How long have you been going out with him?"_

"Almost two years..."

"And you guys haven't once gone to bed together?"

"No, Reno, we haven't. I've been too afraid to ask him."

"You've gotta come over that, Kadaj. You're not gonna hurt him, are ya?"

"No..."

"Then ask him! When the auction comes along all you have to do is be slow, nice, and then ease your way into his...let's just say, empty spots."

"Wow...that sounded wrong."

"Ugh, Luna told me about it, okay? Maybe you guys being together will make him forget about what happened..."

"What happened? ...Reno, what did Luna tell you?"

"Nothing! I shouldn't have said anything... It's none of my business."

"Reno. What happened to Key?"

Those couple of days before the auction started were the same words that rang through Kadaj's head, and he still hadn't even decided if he was going to go 'all the way' with his blond boyfriend. The only reason he had chosen Key at the auction was so that nobody else would've snatched him away and forced themselves on him. Kadaj wasn't about to let that happen.

He felt strange, wondering if Key was thinking about the same thing he was thinking about...

Kadaj had taken Key to the younger's bedroom, considering Reno and Luna were together in the 3rd year's dorm, so that meant Key's and Luna's dorm room was unoccupied. Hopefully.

Kadaj opened the door, and thank goodness nobody had just wandered in there and was getting it on, on top of Key's or Luna's beds.

Kadaj gave a sigh and shut the door but not locking it, before striding across the room only to notice Key was perched on the edge of his own bed looking very perky. Kadaj had to look away, placing a hand on his face and groaning very silently.

_"You've got to ask him __some__ time! You'll make him feel __good__, not bad, right?"_

Kadaj sighed again and ran a hand through his silver strands.

Key blinked, tucking some of his silky blond hair behind his ear. He was noticing the way Kadaj was acting, all quiet and trying to pretend Key wasn't there. "Kadaj?"

Kadaj flinched. "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Kadaj lied.

"Why don't you come sit down, then? You're looking pale."

Kadaj sighed, doing what Key said and sitting down on the edge of Key's bed and staring at the hardwood floor. Finally, after a moment of trying to gather up the right words, Kadaj looked at Key.

"Um, Key? Have you...um...ever been with another guy before?"

"Well sure!" Key replied happily. Kadaj's eyes widened.

"You _have?"_

Key laughed. "Of course I have. I walk around them everyday at school, silly! Of course I've been with other guys before."

Kadaj shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "No, no. Not that..." The silver-haired male sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Have you ever...slept with a guy before? Like..._been with_ another guy."

Key didn't respond immediately, in fact, he didn't respond at all, simply stared at the floor himself, a transfixed expression on his face. Kadaj noticed that Key wasn't responding, and this was worrying the older male...

_Had_ Key been with another guy before...?

"Key?"

Key shifted slightly and crossed his arms. "Why do you want to know, Kadaj?"

Kadaj sighed and shifted himself, moving his feet across the wooden floor awkwardly. "Um, because I care about you?"

There was a noticeable pink tint on Key's cheeks when Kadaj said that and he turned his head away.

"I wanted to ask you something when the auction came around," Kadaj continued. He swallowed. Key glanced at Kadaj and made a curious face.

"What?"

"I want you to answer my question first, Key," said Kadaj. "Have you ever been with another man before?"

Key ran a hand up his upper arm and rubbed it nervously, looking quite scared about something. "I...I can't..."

"What? Can't what?"

"Tell you...if I've been with another guy before..." Key scooted a little bit further away from Kadaj.

"Yes, you can," reassured Kadaj, following the blond and scooting closer himself. "I'll understand, Key. Please..."

Key sighed and shut his eyes, lashes picking up several tears that almost escaped his eyes. He choked on a sob and bit his lip in hopes to stifle it. "I didn't want it... Really, I didn't...!" Kadaj's brow furrowed for a moment and he edged a bit closer to Key. "I was...so scared... I was alone, and I couldn't go anywhere. He cornered me in an alley and I couldn't escape..." The silver-haired 3rd year's eyes were widening with every word that came out of Key's mouth and nearly every single time he'd say three words the blond would move further and further away from Kadaj...

Soon enough, the blond's back was facing Kadaj. "He said he'd do it to me again if I ever told anybody."

"Do what again, Key?" asked Kadaj.

"Rape me."

So _that_ was why Key was acting so strange... And _that_ was the reason that Reno or Luna wouldn't tell him about Key being hesitant with being with anybody.

"Key, did somebody take you forcefully?"

"Yes, Kadaj..." Key croaked, almost on the verge of shaking.

"When?" Kadaj demanded. "Who was it?"

"I was thirteen," replied Key quietly. "He was an assistant teacher at this other school I went to with Luna. And, one day I was just walking home from school and back home, it was dark and nobody was out that night, and I realized I had forgotten my bag back at the school with all my homework inside it. So I walked back to the school to pick it up and he was still there with a few of the teachers. He was nice to begin with, 'an all, and he even offered to walk me home and I said yes. I thought I'd be safe with him, but I guess I was wrong. When he started touching me, I knew that he wasn't all he seemed to be. I was panicking and trying to run away from him. And he had taken me down the wrong road that wasn't even the road I lived on and I got backed up into an alleyway..."

This seemed obviously hard to say for Key, and he was having trouble even continuing to talk, his words were being choked on and a few tears had escaped his eyes. Kadaj couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why had Key been hurt so badly like that? It wasn't fair...he was too young, and all of that was taken away so quickly...from Kadaj...

Kadaj looked back at Key, moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around the blond's fragile, trembling body, pulling him into his arms. Key turned around and fell into the warm embrace he received, crying silently into Kadajs' chest. The 3rd year let his eyes slip closed, his chin resting on top of Key's head, palm running across Key's back comfortingly.

A few hiccups and sniffles made away from Key but no actual sobs. The blond had managed to keep those held down. It was a good ten minutes before either of them moved, Kadaj waited for Key to move and speak. In addition, when he did, the blond sat up and rubbed his eyes clear from anymore tears.

"Okay, Kadaj," said Key. "I told you what happened to me...now what were you going to ask me?"

Kadaj seriously did not know how to even _say_ what he was thinking. How was he supposed to get out that he wanted to be with Key after hearing he was raped? Poor thing, probably never wanted to be with another guy again...

"Um," stammered Kadaj. "I re-really do not know how to put it, Key..." This time, Kadaj looked away, fidgeting nervously. Finally gathering the right words, Kadaj spoke again. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you actually enjoyed it?"

Key blinked his blue eyes, placing a finger on his chin and pondering for a moment. "Well, Luna would always be very happy the next mornings when he was with Axel _and_ Reno." Kadaj turned pink when Key said that. Why'd he have to go and mention them right now...? Moreover, yes, good comparison...

"There could be somebody out there, Key, who wants to be with you...and wants to make you feel really, really great inside..."

The blond stared at Kadaj for a moment. "You mean...do it again?"

"Not _exactly _what happened to you, Key," said Kadaj. "But the same basic concept, but with more feeling, passion, and love this time." Kadaj's arms were slowly wrapped back around Key's waist, bringing him slowly closer. "Maybe you'd like to do it again with somebody who will treat you like how you _should_ be treated..."

Key paused a moment and smiled. He jumped up suddenly. "Hope Reno isn't busy right now!" Suddenly, the blond bolted towards the door, Kadaj standing with outstretched arms.

"Key wait! Not with _Reno!_ With me, Key!"

Key skidded to a halt right as he was about to run out of the room. He paused and looked back at Kadaj, a slightly curious look on his face. "You?"

"Yes, Key. Me. Your boyfriend?"

Key blushed embarrassingly and shuffled his feet. "It won't hurt the same will it, Kadaj?"

"No, Key," Kadaj said softly. Key slowly stepped closer and closer back to his bed before sitting down again on the edge. "I would make you feel so, so good. Better than anybody else."

Key looked at Kadaj and smiled, still pink in the cheeks. "Mmkay."

"And if you feel like stopping any time we can stop, okay?"

"Okay."

"I won't hurt you, Key--"

"Kadaj," said Key, suddenly looking serious in the face. "Are we going to get started, or are you just gonna keep sitting there reassuring me that I'll be fine?"

Kadaj's cheeks reddened and then he felt himself smile. "Sorry..." There was a short pause for a moment both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" Key chirped. Kadaj managed a small, amused chuckle before pressing his plush lips against Key's with a compassionate kiss, then pushing the blond on his back so that Key's head rested on his pillow and climbing on top of him...

The caffeine that was in Sora's system had worn off and the brunette was quickly back to normal within the minute he was chosen by Riku at the auction. The older boy was quite persistent to get to his bedroom, and Sora could've _sworn_ he saw the 3rd year touching himself beneath the fabric of his dark wash jeans.

Sora was done for.

The brunette could barely keep up with Riku, the silver-haired male was practically running down the hallway. Huh, he never seemed this eager when stuff like this _wasn't_ involved. Usually it was just kissing. Sora knew what was coming- oh yes, indeed, and he was having second thoughts.

Sora wasn't exactly ready for somebody like Riku, I mean, the kid was only fifteen, for God's sakes, he couldn't be going and sleeping with a seventeen year old like _Riku!_

No! This wasn't gonna happen! No, no, no! Sora would _not_ allow any of the sexual activity happen to him that very afternoon. Nope. Nada. Not gonna happen. Very small zippo chance.

"Hey, Riku?" came Sora as Riku came to a sudden halt at Sora's dorm, considering he had stopped at his own dorm room and heard noises from Axel and Roxas. "D'you mind if I say something?"

"Yeahsuregoahead." came Riku, throwing open the door and practically throwing Sora inside. The 1st year gave an unpleasant squeak as he stumbled into his own dorm room, fiddling nervously with his fingers.

"Yeah, um, Riku, you'd understand if I told you that I wasn't quite, ya know, ready for this kind of thi--_ahhh!"_

Sora had been staring at the floor nervously and when he looked up, he saw Riku practically bolting towards him, grabbed him and threw him down hard onto Roxas's bed. The brunette's bright blue orbs stared frightfully up at Riku and he felt his forehead moisten.

"Riku?" came Sora quietly.

"Shut up," Riku said quietly, gently pressing his slender index finger to Sora's cute lips. "I'm gonna take you, Sora, and you're gonna enjoy it, okay? Okay." Riku then quickly captured Sora's mouth in a firm kiss, but it nonetheless had some sweetness to it.

Sora was a little hesitant, squirming a little under Riku, his slender form barely able to even move because Riku was towering over him with the lower part of his body pressing hard into Sora's belly. The brunette tried to emit a sad-sounding whimper but Riku ignored it and sneakily slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth.

"Sorry..." came Riku in-between kisses. "...Sora, I...really...lo-love you, I...do...!"

Sora couldn't even get out half a word in-between the kisses, it was practically impossible. The poor brunette had no hope whatsoever of getting out his inner thoughts.

The brunette, however, had one thought and was about to scream against Riku's mouth when the silver-haired male above him grinded his hips against Sora's own, slowly hardening, groin. Then Sora really did scream, but it was a bit softer and more of a moan than anything.

"Mmm, like that?" came Riku between the kisses once again. "How...'bout this?" Suddenly, Riku's palm was on the small bulge in Sora's pants, rubbing it sensually and earning slightly strangled and high-pitched whimpers from the brunette below him. There was a deep noticeable blush across his cheeks and nose as well that Riku was just adoring every second of the way.

Riku grinned at the 1st years adorable antics, having already grown to his full erection just _thinking_ about their time together...also that and him stroking himself on the way there, not even caring if Sora noticed.

Riku suddenly stopped and pulled away from Sora's, now panting, mouth and slowed down his rubbing.

"You feelin' okay, Sora?" whispered Riku, kissing the brunette's cheek sweetly. Sora didn't respond but simply responded silently with little pleasant whimpers and head movements, arching his back into Riku's hand and squeezing his eyes shut. "Good." Sang Riku, pulling his hand away. Sora opened his bright blue eyes and stared up at Riku with a slightly disappointed expression. Then, Sora felt his heart quicken when he saw Riku smirk. "Wanna feel mine?"

Marluxia felt as if he was half dead, the top of his shirt lightly soaked with his own saliva and dark lines under his eyes from having watched the past performances. His pants felt like they were a size one.

The pink-haired senior, however, felt quite satisfied as he watched his screens monitor three other rooms in the academy. His dark blue eyes were immediately fixated on the middle monitor of Kadaj and Key, the two simply making out while it appeared that Kadaj's hands were migrating down to Key's groin. Marluxia's eyes adverted to another monitor almost falling backwards in pure happiness when he saw Sora, yes the small, innocent 1st year, giving Riku a hand job.  
Finally, Marluxia glanced at the other one with Saix and Demyx, them probably being his favorite one out of the three. However, Marluxia noticed something...

They weren't in the room.

Marluxia scooted closer and stared at the screen harder, turning up the volume on that particular monitor and pressing his headphones down hard on his ears. All he could hear was water running, and Saix and Demyx were nowhere to be seen in the bedroom.

"Ah!? Where are they!?" panicked Marluxia, turning up the volume to full blast to try and hear everything. He picked up a slightly muffled groan and a gasp and wished his volume would turn up more. Marluxia growled, knowing that Saix would think he's too good for a bed, having to go in the _shower_.

"Damn you, Saix!"

"Ah, Saix..."

Demyx gasped softly, tilting his head to the side as Saix claimed the boy as his, sinking his teeth into the boy's neck, biting hard but with deep possession, hand placed on the blond's slender, unclothed waist.

The water was warm, creating a pleasant steam to rise in the air of Saix's washroom. The blunette and the blond were thoroughly soaked, however both of their trousers still stayed on, but both were shirtless.  
Saix was standing behind Demyx, pressing the younger against the wall - which was actually a cold mirror - while practically devouring his neck in the meantime, almost growling as he did so, lapping up the blood that left Demyx's pale skin.

Saix's hands then traveled from where they last resided on the blond's waist up to Demyx's chest, deliberately sliding up his flat stomach and stopping at his torso, fingering the 2nd year's rather hard nipples and receiving a soft whimper from the blond in front of him.

Demyx opened his ocean blue irises, very half-lidded, staring into his reflection and seeing both him and Saix in the mirror, Saix still suckling hard on his neck while he fondled with the hard nubs on his chest. Demyx's left upper arm was pressed against the cold glass while his hand was in a fist, his right hand pressed flat against the cool surface.

Saix, after what felt like, to Demyx, eons, the blunette finally pulled away from the blond's neck, leaving a very dark bruise on the flesh there, lips brushing across the back of Demyx's neck and to his ear, biting the lobe tenderly before licking it.

"Saix..." breathed Demyx. Saix growled softly in response as he pressed his groin against Demyx's clothed rear. "...can we...take off our pants?"

"You can." responded Saix, smirking against Demyx's skin. The blond nervously laughed in response, the blunette stepping away from him for a moment to allow Demyx to unbutton his jeans and discard them on the floor outside of the shower, the blond returning to his position of him pressed up against the cold mirrored wall and staring at the blunette in the mirror.

"I'm ready for you, Saix," said Demyx.

Saix stared at the blond in the mirror, eyes narrow as he began kissing Demyx's neck again, holding onto his front with one hand while he unbuttoned and zipped down his pants only just enough to release his painfully erect arousal.

Demyx's eyes were shut and he was pressing his forehead to the glass, ready for it to come at anytime. Nevertheless, he was kind of getting impatient, but, however, blushed quite darkly when Saix began to rub himself against the cheeks of Demyx's rear.

"Saix," groaned the blond. "Please...take me..."

Saix almost refused to talk, mouth still on the blond's neck, continuing to just rub himself against Demyx, but hearing Demyx's words a second later caused him to stare into the mirror and at that exact moment their eyes locked together and Saix could see the deep lust and passion for Saix, which then made Saix want to go forward more.

Saix pressed himself against Demyx's entrance, the blond shuddering and letting his eyes slip closed again, feeling the head of Saix's member push past him and inside, Saix, inch by inch, sheathing himself inside Demyx completely.

Saix managed a deep groan at the extremely tight muscles around him, holding Demyx close to his front and placing a kiss on the blond's shoulder. Brilliant ambers opened and looked up in the mirror to see what Demyx looked like, seeing his mouth was agape and he was releasing gentle gasps as he pressed himself against the mirror, back very arched as Saix's hands gripped Demyx's waist and began pulling out of Demyx a little before thrusting back in...

Demyx cried out softly, still arching the farthest he could without hurting himself as Saix began quick, rapid thrusts into Demyx's frail body.

"Saix!" shrieked Demyx, entire body moving with Saix's powerful thrusts.

"Open your eyes..." breathed Saix into the blond's ear. "Look at us..." Demyx, after a long moment, opened his blue eyes and stared into the mirror, seeing their reflections as Saix took him. Then his eyes followed Saix's hands going down to his aching arousal, pumping him in time with Saix's thrusts.

Demyx's cries became twice as loud, the pain near-unbearable for the blond to have such an enormous intrusion pound into him like this, and with such skilled hands to pump and press fingers into his length. Demyx felt like he was going to die.

But with one certain thrust, Demyx didn't feel hardly any pain but intense pleasure when the blunette's erection strike his prostate. This made Demyx cry out again, shortly followed by a shallow moan.

"Mmm..." came Saix, content with hearing a pleasured noise come from his little musician. "Say my name, Demyx. _Scream_ it."

Saix hit Demyx's pleasure spot again, making Demyx scream out just like Saix wanted. "SAIX!" The blunette continued his thrusts, his pumping; hearing Demyx's cries and calls of his name was like music to his ears. Things began to become frantic as both males felt their climaxes approach suddenly on their lovemaking, Demyx's cries becoming higher.

Saix moved one of his hands from Demyx's arousal and up to the boy's chin, turning his head so he could kiss him on the lips, the blond clumsily pressing his own back against the blunette's. And a moment after the kiss, Demyx broke the kiss with a gasp and a cry, coming hard in Saix's hand and onto the glass in front of him, the white fluids quickly washed away from the spraying water.

Saix groaned hard as Demyx's inner walls clenched hard around him, the older of the two thrusting into the tight muscles around him until he eventually came himself, his own fluids escaping and leaking out down the backs of Demyx's thighs.

Saix panted hard, leaning against Demyx against the wall, the blond spent hard and was almost trembling from the intensity he just endured. Both of them were panting and just leaning forward, Saix's hands pressed against the glass wall to keep himself from falling.

"Demyx..." breathed Saix after a long moment. Demyx's eyes opened and he looked up at Saix in the mirror. The blunette slowly pulled himself out of the blond and kissed his lips once more, quite deeply. Then he pulled away and smiled softly. "...I love you."

Demyx merely stared at Saix for a very long moment before smiling gently himself, eyes slipping closed, and then he fell limp in Saix's arms. The blunette caught him easily, holding the exhausted boy carefully in his protective arms and carrying him to his massive bed where he placed Demyx on the mattress and under the covers and allowed the boy to sleep peacefully...

Saix sat down next to him, pushing back some of his blond strands from his blue eyes and kissing his forehead before resting down himself and pulling Demyx close to him, his own ambers slipping shut...

Usually when Kadaj and Key were just making out the silver-haired male would get an erection. However, Key, on the other hand, wouldn't. It was strange, really. The blond was a bit odd, wasn't he? So, the thought on the 3rd year's mind was that it would take alot to make the boy get a full erection...because when Kadaj went to go and give Key a brief stroke the blond was just the slightest bit firmer.

Okay...work has to be done...

Without exactly thinking, Kadaj had begun to pull down the zipper to Key's light wash jeans down just enough where he could push his hand down past Key's underwear and grip him firmly.

Key's eyes shot wide open at the contact to the sensitive flesh, creating a slightly purring noise that made Kadaj suddenly think of a cat. Therefore, as he would with stroking a small furry animal, he began to stroke Key's member, hoping to make it stiffen.

The silver-haired male pulled away from Key's mouth for air, staring at the flushed face before him, Key still making that weird purring/mewling noise as before.

"Does that feel good?" asked Kadaj kindly, thumb fingering with the head of Key's slowly growing arousal. "_Pleeeeaaase_ say it does, Key!" Wailed Kadaj, almost like how a little child would be asking his parents for some candy. "I want you to feel the pleasure I'm giving you..."

"It feels good, Kadaj..." breathed Key, arching into the older's hand. "Really good..." Kadajs' purple-green eyes sparked to life when the blond said that.

"Really?" Kadaj said happily, absently giving Key's length a harder squeeze. Key's back arched so far off the bed and into Kadajs' hands with also a deep moan escaping the blond's lips, caused Kadajs' own member to come to full erection when hearing that pleasant noise come out of the 1st year.

"YES, really..." Key gasped, eyes slipping closed as he coiled and writhed under the 3rd year's touches. "I-I didn't even know it could feel _this_ good..."

Jeez, hadn't the kid ever jerked off before? Well, maybe he did or didn't, it honestly didn't matter because it was supposed to feel better when it's with somebody you love.

"It can feel even better you know," Kadaj said, leaning down and biting Key's earlobe. "My hand isn't the only thing that can do some work..." Key's eyes fluttered open, revealing a glazed over pair of shining blue orbs, ones that looked quite blissful...like he was on a cloud. "Here, let me just show you." Kadaj's cat like eyes adverted away from Key's blue eyes and back down to the boy's groin, where he then removed his hand and pulled down Key's shorts-like underwear and tossing them carelessly over his shoulder.

Kadaj glanced back up at Key's face and noticed his cheeks were quite pink. How cute. Kadaj chuckled a little devilishly and leaned forward once more, taking the head of Key's erection in his mouth, creating small vibrations by humming and sucking softly.

Key's head fell back, long blond hair sprawling out around him on the large lime-green pillow, writhing even more under Kadaj's warm mouth.

Now Kadaj had a plan, and he was sure to make it work out like how he wanted it. What he _wanted_ to happen was for Key to experience his first true and _real_ orgasm during their intercourse, not during a blowjob...so Kadaj had to wrap it up and fast before Key came in his mouth, spoiling the 3rd year's fun...

Teasingly, Kadaj ran his tongue against the slit in the head of Key's member before pulling his mouth completely away. Key sat up and stared at Kadaj looking quite disappointed.

"But it felt _good_," whined Key.

"Something else will feel even better," reassured Kadaj. "Trust me on this one." Key stuck out his bottom lip in an annoyed type of way before lying back down and relaxing.

"Okay, I'm ready for whatever it is," muttered Key. "Oh, Kadaj, I wanted to ask you something."

"Mmmhmm?" hummed the silver-haired male while he began to unbutton his own jeans and get those damn things off.

"Are you a virgin?"

Kadaj paused a moment before trying to come up with a good answer. No, Kadaj wasn't a virgin. His stupid parents wanted him to be a _normal_ boy and like girls, and Kadaj wanted to go along with it and he ended up sleeping with this girl he had been crushing on only to realize when he was experiencing his first time with her that it was pretty unexciting... Cheese on a stick was more exciting than a slutty acting girl with breasts bigger than her head...

"Um," came Kadaj nervously. "How about I tell you some other time, Key, okay?"

"Okay!" chirped Key, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

Phew...that was close. Kadaj didn't want to have an unhappy, sad boy on his hands. Couldn't the blond figure it out on his own anyways...? Did Kadaj honestly act like a virgin? He betted Xac the vampire was a virgin more than he was.

Getting back to the main current situation, Kadaj tried to get rid of the obnoxious pictures of that 'bouncy' first girl he ever slept with out of his head and back on the adorable blond below him... In addition, it worked because when Key began to writhe again he knew that the boy needed some more attention otherwise he'd spill himself before their sweet, sweet time together was over.

Kadaj hurriedly began to unzip his pants to get _some_ strain off his erection before pulling his shirt over his head and away. Then he focused back on Key for a second, wondering if the clothes he had on was enough or if he needed less. Kadaj jerked down the rest of Key's pants and then pushed up the boy's orange shirt to show all of his creamy little chest and flat stomach.

God, he was adorable.

Key had his eyes closed the whole time Kadaj was fixing him up for their moment together - the perfectionist - and had finally opened his eyes to then see Kadaj shirtless. Key, being the strange boy he was, puffed out his lips and smirked at the toned and slender muscles of Kadaj's upper body.

Kadaj noticed this look on Key's face and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Key giggled. "You're hot, Kadaj..."

Kadaj felt his cheeks heat up and he rolled his eyes and felt his lips curl up slightly. "You're hot, too..."

"I am?" Key almost squealed. "Yay!"

Kadaj laughed softly, evilly running his palm down Key's length when the boy wasn't expecting it, receiving a gasp and cry from the blond. Key's eyes darted up to look at Kadaj and he pouted while Kadaj grinned slyly.

"Okay, okay, I can't take anymore, Kadaj. Can you _please_ just do it already?"

Alright, that was enough right there to get Kadaj going on further.

The silver-haired male then pulled down his pants enough to release his straining erection, sighing in content at it's freedom to the cool air. Next, Kadaj gripped the undersides of Key's knees and lifted them up so he could get better access to Key's entrance. Kadaj almost creamed himself at the sight before him, swallowing alot to help himself not to salivate. Kadaj then pushed himself forward and pressed the head of his erection to Key's entrance, hearing a soft gasp and a little flinch from Key.

"S'okay," came Kadaj sweetly, giving Key's side a loving stroke. Kadaj continued one once again, pressing forward and easing himself into Key's body, all the way to the hilt, where then tight muscles clamped down around Kadaj's arousal, earning a deep pant from the older of the two and a sigh.

Key was having a moment trying to adjust to the thick intrusion inside his body, eventually settling with it. It wasn't like Kadaj was enormous or anything. In fact, it felt pretty decent compared to the man who had raped Key...

That guy was a _man._

Kadaj began to move, pulling his hips back while some of him was pulled out of Key and then he thrusted back inside of the blond, Key gasping sharply at the feeling of his body being stretched. Kadaj began pulling out more and more and thrusting harder and harder back inside of Key with each thrust, and soon enough he was pulling back all the way out and thrusting hard back into Key.

Both of them were moving to the speed of Kadaj's thrusts, and Key nearly screamed when Kadaj wrapped his hand around Key's erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, trying to find that certain sensitive spot inside of Key that would have the boy spiraling over the edge and screaming Kadaj's name.

Kadaj tried his hardest to hold Key's legs up as high as he could without hurting the blond so he could angle himself to find that spot. And finally, after several moments of simple continuous thrusts, Kadaj had pushed down one time hard enough that Key had cried out passionately and bucked his own hips back up to meet Kadaj's thrusts.

After finding that perfect little spot, Kadaj continued to thrust down hard on that spot repeatedly while still pumping Key's erection firmly and swiftly. Key's gasps and moans were getting louder with each thrust and pull...

"Ah! Ka-Kadaj!"

"Say it louder..." breathed Kadaj, hips moving at an incredibly quick speed.

"Kadaj...Kadaj...Ah! _Kadaj!"_

Key arched far off of the mattress, crying out at the top of his lungs, white fluids shooting out of the end of his arousal and onto Kadaj's still moving hand. Kadaj still held Key upright, thrusting hard into the tight muscles that clamped almost near-painfully down hard around him, earning a strangled groan from the 3rd year. Then, releasing his own fluids into Key, he stopped thrusting and simply panted, forehead and chest shining with sweat as he then rested Key's slender legs back down slowly and removed himself from the boy's body.

Kadaj sighed deeply, resting himself gently down on top of the blond and pushing some golden strands from Key's eyes and pressing his lips to Key's cheek.

"Tell me, did it feel good?" asked Kadaj.

Key didn't respond immediately but simply still laid there while panting, chest heaving up and down. Then he looked back up at Kadaj and smiled. "Yes. It felt very good."

Kadaj smiled; reaching up to grasp Key's chin and kiss him softly on the lips. "We should do it again some time..."

"Yeah...some other time..." laughed Key breathily. "You're not him... You're Kadaj, and I love you..." The blond then turned on his side and practically curled up in a ball and pressed himself close to Kadaj and fell asleep within nearly seconds.

Kadaj wrapped his arms around Key's body, bringing him as close as he would go and resting his head on top of Key's head, running his hand up and down Key's spine, a mischievous little look on his face.

_'Just wait until Reno hears about this...'_

_  
_Okay, Sora was officially terrified. There was no way on the living earth he was going to get out of this without losing his virginity. But hey, you could always hope, couldn't you? Or pray, in Sora's case.

Currently, Sora had been told - by Riku, of course - to give him a hand job. Sure, the brunette was a little nervous, but the 1st year had given some short hand jobs before but this was nothing like those others. Riku wouldn't stop whispering sweet, yet dirty, sayings into his ear while the brunette moved his hand up and down Riku's rock hard shaft.

Riku had to be seven or eight inches long...maybe seven and a half, but the 3rd year was quite long and Sora needed both of his hands to wrap around Riku - but then again, the boy's hands were smallish.

Considering Sora was _slightly_ skilled in giving a few hand jobs he knew the weak spots on the guys he'd stroke and rub. He dragged his thumb up the slit in the head of Riku's erection, and then his index and middle finger pressing into the vein on the underside. Riku was quite vocal, which Sora was, oddly, enjoying, the silver-haired male leaning his head back, groaning pleasantly, whilst hissing, and what not.

"Ah, yeah, Sora, that feels good..." moaned the older, slender fingers slinking into the chocolate brown spikes of Sora's hair.

Sora looked up at Riku with those bright blue eyes of his, giving Riku a soft, innocent gaze. Riku smiled at his adorable little pet boyfriend and stroked his cheek, ignoring the fact that he knew Sora wanted to stop giving Riku's this hand job...not to mention Riku wouldn't ever give away...was this guy made of something so powerful that he could keep his orgasm back for _that_ long?

Ah, well. Made it last longer, thought Sora. Inside, Sora was actually getting quite excited, realizing he should have his time with Riku while he had the chance to do so, considering he might not be able to get Riku's affectionate attention again for a while.

"Okay, that's e-enough," alerted Riku, pulling the boy's hands off his member. "Onto the next step, Sora..."

Sora blinked and tilted his head to the side like how a puppy would. "Next step? And what would that be?"

"Stop being so damn innocent!" scolded Riku, the brunette blushing harshly at the reprimand. "You're too cute just normally, so just quit it..."

Sora paused a moment before stifling a giggle by placing his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, Riku."

"C'mere, you..."

Sora grinned softly and scooted closer to Riku, completely forgetting the way he felt a few moments ago when he wanted to be anywhere else but alone in a bedroom with a very horny Riku.  
The silver-haired male pulled Sora close and into his lap, the brunette blushing again when he felt Riku's unclothed arousal rub against his covered backside.

All was forgotten once more when Sora's lips were taken in a deep kiss, Riku's tongue pushing sneakily past Sora's lips without asking for entry and thoroughly exploring his mouth once again. Riku's hand wandered up Sora's shirt as if he was planning something but then changed his mind and pulled his palm away again.

With a sudden swiftness that Sora didn't see coming, Riku shoved Sora down on the mattress below while practically tearing off the boy's shirt as well, revealing his flat little stomach and chest... Hee, he wasn't _nearly_ as toned as Riku but he was still in shape, or adorable in Riku's mind.

Sora was blushing darkly, which Riku had to try to ignore again due to the fact that his weakness was blushing little boys.  
Moving over the 1st year, Riku's legs on either side of Sora's hips while his erection pressed lightly into Sora's stomach, Riku leaned down and latched onto the junction between Sora's neck and shoulder, biting down firmly for a moment and earning a small cry from Sora before sucking nicely and licking the little spot he bit tenderly. The 3rd year's hands wandered down the brunette's chest, index finger fondling with Sora's right nipple, rubbing it sensually and hearing soft moans of appreciation from the little boy underneath him.

Riku gave a shallow hum against Sora's neck when he began to add both fingers to either nipple, playing with both and nearly grinning against Sora's skin at the delectable noises Sora continued to conjure up from deep below.

"Do you like that, Sora?" spoke Riku, in almost a way he would with a small child. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

Sora writhed gently under the fondling, gasps and whimpers escaping his lips. He didn't respond, just merely continued to moan and writhe underneath Riku.

"I'll take that as a yes," Riku said, pulling his hands away only to replace his mouth instead. He barely pinched the nub of flesh with his front teeth, Sora arching far off the bed and crying out in ultimate pleasure when Riku began a sucking sensation.

"Mmm, suck harder, Riku..." begged Sora, placing his hands on Riku's still clothed shoulders. Riku intensified his suckles, whole mouth sucking hard on the flesh there, tongue lavishing out and covering the hardening skin with a coat of saliva, Riku pulling away to then repeat the process to the other nipple that was ignored for some time.

After that was done once more, Riku pulled away completely, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're yummy, Sora." The brunette blushed again which caused Riku to simply stare at him with a certain deep desire in his turquoise orbs.

Riku broke out of his trance on Sora's pretty face when the brunette made an impatient little noise. Hee, how cute... Riku smiled, reaching for the rim of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head, silver tresses bouncing up and back down and staying poofy for a short moment, Riku pausing to shake his head and stroke down his shining silver hair. Sora giggled.

Riku was definitely more toned than Sora, but he wasn't extremely ripped or anything, simply slender with small traces of muscle seen under his beautiful, milky skin. Riku noticed the look on his little lover's face, how Sora was wide-eyed and staring up in wonder at Riku's gorgeous form.

"You like?" smirked Riku. Sora gave that innocent look again and nodded. Riku swallowed and covered his eyes with a hand and groaning at the look Sora continued to give him, the brunette knowing inside that it'd kill Riku.

After calming himself down, Riku worked on getting Sora's pants off, tugging down the zipper and unbuttoning the silver buttons before shoving them down Sora's slender legs and tossing them over his shoulder. It seemed to Riku that alot of the boys in this school wore the same type of underwear. They were alot like boy shorts, but almost a mixture of briefs as well. Trust me; Riku saw their skirts fly up alot.

Sora's own aching erection was pleading to be freed and anxious to get some attention from somebody as gorgeous as Riku.

"Just for your information," said Riku with a serious tone. "I'm ready for you, Sora."

Sora blinked and squeaked, blushing once again and staring at Riku with those wide baby blue eyes. "O-okay, then..." Sora stammered, looking away for a short moment and swallowing. "Do you at least have any lubricant?"

Riku huffed. Why must it always be slick and easy? Riku liked it rough sometimes...

"Yeah, I got some..." Riku said, sounding a little irritated but nevertheless giving into the brunette. Riku sat back and dug into the loose pockets of his jeans, removing a small little tube of blue lubricant inside. Flicking open the cap, Riku squirted out some of the sticky lubricant onto two of his fingers, before then, quite swiftly, lifting up Sora's left leg with his free hand and pushing his two figures into Sora to thoroughly spread the lube.

Sora stifled a hissy cry, clapping a hand over his mouth and whimpering as Riku's very long fingers moved inside of him, scissoring his digits as well. Sora continued to squeak and whimper, writhing a little in pain. Sora found it weird at the way he was acting because he used to be with Roxas and he'd do this to him... Maybe it just meant something to have Riku do it to him.

Once the lube was spread inside Sora and Riku finding he'd stretched Sora enough, he'd found it high time to get himself inside Sora and fast.

Riku tugged down his jeans a little more so more of his length was revealed. Sora watched and his eyes widened. Nope, it just reached eight.

"Okay, Sora, I'm ready. Are you?" Riku said. Sora paused and sighed.

"Um, you forgot something..." uttered the brunette. Riku blinked.

"What?"

"Spread the lube over yourself, too..." Sora said even quieter. Riku caught it, however, and gave a displeased groan, grabbing the lube that had been lying on the bed and squirting more of the shining lube out and onto his fingers, rubbing them over his erection and coating himself completely.

"There," said Riku. "Happy now?"

"Yes," smiled Sora and resting himself down and relaxed. "Okay, I'm ready, Riku. Make it worth my while."

"No problem, Sora..." Riku grinned back. Riku edged closer to Sora, trying to get as close as possible to him, positioning himself at Sora's entrance, pushing himself inside with a groan that was held back in his throat. Sora gasped softly, trying to get comfortable with the feeling of Riku moving into him. Riku wasn't even half way inside of Sora yet and the brunette felt like he couldn't be filled any further.

Finally, after Riku gripping Sora's hips so tightly to get himself all the way inside Sora, Riku's entire length was buried inside Sora's inner walls. The boy was quite tight, his walls clenching far too hard around Riku. However, the older was gasping out a few little moans at the gratifying feeling around the most sensitive part of his body.

The slickness of the lube made it easy for Riku to pull out a little and then shove back in, Sora crying out when Riku shoved himself down to the hilt.

"Ri-Riku!" wailed Sora, holding onto Riku's shoulders. The silver-haired male continued to move, the thrusts becoming more and more pleasurable by the second, Sora having to hold back a few screams here and there, but a few escaping out.

Sora had now wrapped his legs around Riku's hips in hopes to get closer to him, the sound of skin smacking against skin the only sound except for the occasional groan or gasp. Riku had been slamming his hips down continuously, trying to find that secret bundle of nerves inside Sora in hopes to hear beautiful cries escape Sora. Nevertheless, it was almost like the boy didn't even have one, either that or it was so deep inside of Sora that Riku could never be long enough to reach him.

But with one certain thrust and Sora had screamed and arched far off the bed. "Ah! Riku!" Yep, Riku had found it. Yayy.

Riku angled himself to hit that certain sensitive spot over and over again, driving the boy beneath him wild with pure pleasure, the boy screaming with each thrust, both bodies moving at the speed of Riku's hip movements.

"Riku! Riku, oh, faster, Riku! _Faster!"_

Riku obliged to Sora's cries and moved as fast as his hips could go, thrusting hard up into the boy repeatedly, hitting his sweet spot many, many times. Soon enough, one certain thrust and a special cry tore from Sora's mouth and the boy spasmed, white shooting out of the end of his erection and onto their stomachs.

Riku almost growled, but instead managed a deep moan as Sora's inner walls clamped tightly around him - Riku was surprised that Sora could _get_ any tighter. The tingling sensation was building up must faster in Riku now that Sora had already come, before he gave a deep, guttural groan and shot his own fluids deep into the boy, filling him completely, some even leaking out and onto Sora's inner thighs.

Riku almost collapsed a hand on either side of Sora's head, both panting hard, both exhausted and spent after their intense lovemaking.

Riku gave a sigh, pressing his forehead to Sora and staring at the brunette's deep breathing face. Man, he was so beautiful...

"Ah...Riku...ha...you were...mnn...amazing..." Sora spoke softly, still breathing deeply from the post-orgasm bliss, and the fact that Riku was still inside him.

"You were good, too," Riku managed to say. "Very pretty, you were, arched like that." Sora shifted a little and gave a quiet sharp gasp when he still felt Riku's length inside of him.

Riku kissed Sora's forehead before slowly sliding out of Sora, more of his whiteness slipping out and onto the mattress. Riku slowly turned and laid down on his side next to Sora, pulling the boy next to him into his arms, one hand on the back of the brunette's head while the other was wrapped around Sora's waist and held around to his back.

Sora glanced up at Riku and noticed that he had his eyes closed. "Riku?"

Riku cracked open one of his shining, brilliant eyes and looked down at Sora. "Mmm?"

Sora smiled and nuzzled into Riku's chest and inhaling in his lovely scent. "Love you." Riku's eyebrows raised and he pulled Sora back a moment and stared into his innocent face.

"No, _I_ love _you_..." Riku smiled, kissing Sora's nose and leaning back against the pillows and pulling Sora with him. "Now, let's sleep, mmkay?"

"...Okay... I _do_ love you, Riku."

"I know. And I couldn't be happier, Sora..."

"Okay! I think I've seen _quite_ enough!" exclaimed the pink-haired president after just having reviewed Riku and Sora's precious lovemaking. Marluxia quickly stood to his feet, grimacing a little at the incredible boner he had worked up when watching the shows before him.

Marluxia stepped towards the door that lead out of the janitor's closet and into the hallway, strolling happily along with one certain person on his mind...

"Very interesting story, Xac," murmured Zexion, looking up at the older boy sitting next to him.

"Well, it's not _interesting._ It's sad." spoke the black-haired 3rd year. Both of the students happened to be sitting still in the gymnasium, merely chatting with one another until more students emerged out of their bedrooms...or, in Xac's case, when Marluxia returned to pick him up...eheh...

Xac had treated he and Zexion with some ice cream on that late August day, licking their sticks quietly and talking about their 'miserable' lives here in the school. His two older - obnoxious - brothers, Xigbar and Luxord, had raised Zexion he had said, and they had sent him to Paopu Academy _knowing_ that he'd be wearing a skirt.

Xac explained his own story about the fact that the first time he had ever seen Key he had been in love with him and the 1st year had no idea that he even existed.

Both stories were sad, cruel, and somewhat unusual.

"Yeah, I mean, I seem to get more attention from Marluxia Sempai than Key, the one who I actually like," said Xac, dragging his tongue up the length of his ice cream.

"Eh," Zexion responded, suckling on the top of his own frozen treat.

Ruby eyes blinked when Xac heard the gymnasium doors burst open and in walked Mr. Gay Man himself.

"Speaking of the Council President..." muttered Zexion, slurping a little of his dripping ice cream.

Xac gave an uneasy moan as Marluxia walked briskly across the shining floor and towards the dark-haired boys with a perky, excited, anxious look upon his face.

"Xacie," sang Marluxia. "Let's go, darling, I'm ready to spend some valuable time with you!"

Xac looked at Zexion for help. Zexion glanced back at Xac for a short moment before shrugging. "You're on your own, Xac." The blunette then proceeded to hop down off the little stage - his skirt flying up for the shortest of moments and giving both Xac and Marluxia a quick glance of his underwear - before walking slowly off and out of the gym.

Xac silently wailed as Marluxia literally began dragging him out of the gym...

The 3rd year didn't like where this was going because he could've sworn he had seen Marluxia's lower half, and there was something quite large almost busting out of the fabric of his blue and yellow plaid trousers. Xac was done for. Seriously done for.

All hope was lost of him loosing his virginity with Key... Mine as well just die in the meantime...

The two had reached one of the higher floors near the 3rd years dormitories and down one certain hallway - which happened to be right next to the bathrooms and showers. Marluxia stopped at one certain door, Xac reading the plate that read Student Council President before the pink-haired senior unlocked the door, and gently pushed Xac inside.

Xac remembered coming into this room when he was a 1st year, except Marluxia wasn't the president at the time, he was a 2nd year wearing a skirt like him! Xac couldn't remember the 4th year at the precise moment. Was it Sephiroth Sensei...?

However, the room was nice, decorated with _alot_ of fancy flowers in gigantic vases and very retro sort of couches and a large window. Xac tensed and flinched, eyes widening when he heard the lock click shut of the door.

"Okay, Xac," came Marluxia with a sigh, slowly progressing towards the teen in front of him. "I just wanna get right to the...main event..."

Xac swallowed and whipped around with a gasp and a squeal when he felt Marluxia's right hand grip one of the cheeks of his rear. "Um, Sempai, haha, I'm not entirely sure if this is the right ti--"

Suddenly, Marluxia and jerked Xac forward with one hand wrapped around both of Xac's wrists, causing the black-haired boy to jut forward into Marluxia and make it look like that Xac had kissed the 4th year.

Xac tensed once again, eyes squeezing tightly shut as Marluxia smothered his lips over Xac's darker ones. Marluxia was already making louder noises than Xac was, moaning pleasantly against the boy's mouth in a sorrowful attempt to make Xac feel comfortable.

Suddenly, Marluxia jerked away, holding onto Xac's upper arms, gasping out like he had been kissing the boy for several minutes. "Let's go to my bedroom..."

"I--" Xac was cut off by Marluxia suddenly swooping Xac up into his arms and moving towards the opposite side of the room, which was hidden by a pink curtain.

Marluxia pushed aside the hanging fabric and into a bedroom that looked just a tad bit nicer than the normal dorm rooms, Marluxia grinning as he dropped Xac down onto his bed a little roughly.

Xac was lucky not to hit the back of his head on the headboard but did rub the back of his head nervously. He happened to have his eyes closed at the moment and in a very quick second he suddenly felt his wrists bound and up high.

Xac's eyes flew open. He turned and looked up. Marluxia had tightened a very uncomfortable pair of handcuffs around his wrists and attached them to the flowery embroidered wooden headboard. Xac looked back at Marluxia with wide, terrified eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just _think_, Xacie," said Marluxia, pulling up his uniform shirt and over his head, placing a hand on his hip. "You can go around and tell everybody that _you_ slept with the Council President..."

Xac blinked. "Oh goodie?"

Marluxia then practically flung himself on the bed and over Xac, looking down at the teen with a malicious look on his face. "Now Xac, I'm gonna quickly look at you and then I wanna prepare for the main event."

"What?" Xac breathed.

"We can do it rough, without any lubricant or preparation--"

"WHAT?!"

Marluxia grabbed the hem of Xac's shirt, shoving it up just enough where he could see his pale chest and stomach. Marluxia stuck out his lip. "You need to get outside more, Xacie, you're as pale as an adorable ghost!" Xac didn't have time to respond when Marluxia's thumb and index finger attached to one of his nipples, pinching it hard.

Xac squeezed his eyes shut, and, without realizing it, a moan had escaped past his lips. Marluxia's blue eyes widened for a moment and he stared at Xac with a surprised little glance. He pinched his nipple a bit harder...

Xac arched and hissed a little in pleasure. "Oh, god..." Marluxia stared at Xac for a long moment. Xac looked up at Marluxia and realized what he had just done. OHNO. Did Marluxia just find out his secret...?

Marluxia reached up with both hands and pinched both of his nipples quite hard at the same time. Xac squeaked a little at the rough pain, however then feeling his own arousal stiffen at the touches he received. A long, sly, cat-like grin suddenly spread across Marluxia's face.

"Do I detect a hint of masochism?" grinned the 4th year, pinching the boy's nipples once again, Xac repeating the same process as before by arching in pain and moaning. "Do I?" Marluxia grinned wickedly and continued to roughly fondle with the nubs on Xac's chest, eyes widening pinch by pinch at Xac's moans.

Suddenly, Marluxia pulled away and practically squealed with joy, falling backwards on the bed and clapping excitedly. "This is just _too_ fabulous!"

Xac gave an upset groan. Did he just say fabulous? Not only that, but the pink-haired senior had just found out something that Xac _desperately_ wanted to keep secret. He was a slight masochist.

Marluxia sat up and grinned widely. "Let us try something else."

Marluxia grabbed Xac's waist and flipped him over, the links in the handcuffs simply twirling over one another, and the black-haired teen was laid flat on his stomach against the mattress.

"Is Xac a...bad boy?" Suddenly, Marluxia had brought his hand down upon Xac's rear, slapping him a bit hard. Xac cried out at the stinging slap he received, groaning in disgust as he buried his face into the pillow - immediately getting a whiff of over scented roses.

Marluxia laughed loudly, leaning over the black-haired boy and wrapping his arms around Xac's front, fingers finding the boy's nipples once more. "Xac, you are beyond adorable." Marluxia giggled, biting Xac's ear lobe before pulling back jerking down Xac's pants along with his briefs.

"Oh, god..." came Xac's muffled voice from against the pillow.

"Don't worry, Xacie, you'll like it...haha...considering you're a masochist..."

Marluxia began to unbutton and pull down his own pants, showing that he wasn't wearing any underwear under his pants, the senior groaning deeply when his highly erect member was released out of his trousers. Marluxia sighed and smiled, leaned over Xac again and held him by the front of his torso once more, rubbing himself against Xac's rear.

"Let's get you a little harder, mmkay?" chirped Marluxia, hands moving around under Xac and wrapping around Xac's half-hard arousal. Then, he began to move his hands against the boy's length, pumping him quickly while moving himself against Xac's backside.

Without much of a warning, Marluxia had pressed himself forward and into Xac, relishing in the fact that he was pretty damn long and he was able to fit himself all the way down inside of Xac.

Xac cried out and bucked his hips against Marluxia's hand.

"Mmhmm, you really _do_ like it, don'tcha, Xacie?"

"No, I don't! I _don't!_" Xac's muffled cries sounded, hips either thrusting forward against Marluxia's hand or back up against Marluxia's already fast-thrusting hips.

"Well, your body seems to really like it," Marluxia grinned, groaning a few times at the feeling he was receiving. "You feel pretty nice, Xacie. I gotta do this again with you sometime..."

"Ah!"

"Hmmm? Did I just hit something _special_?"

Marluxia thrusted down hard on Xac again, the teen arched up and crying out, his member now fully erect from Marluxia's hand and his freakin' annoying damn masochism. Marluxia chuckled and grinned, loving the fact that Xac had a pleasurable need for pain...

"You make such fine noises, Xacie..." Marluxia purred, thrusting continuously into Xac. "Go ahead and come for me now, Xacie..."

Xac shook his head, arms wrapped hard around the pillow with his face buried deep in the cushion. Although it wasn't like he could control it - the pleasuring masochism, Marluxia's skilled thrusts onto his prostate, and his hand was far too much for the seventeen year old to handle... He needed release.

Xac eyes flew open and he cried out the loudest, arching quite far off the bed that for a moment he might've thought his spine might crack - but it didn't of course. He came harshly onto Marluxia's hand and fell lax against the mattress, panting deeply.

Marluxia moaned louder than ever when Xac's inner walls tightened intensely around Marluxia's shaft, the pink-haired teen still thrusting into him fast before coming himself, releasing his heavy load into Xac and tainting the no-longer-virgin.

Marluxia sighed deeply, resting himself down upon Xac's back and burying his nose into Xac's shining black hair, taking in his dark and almost chocolaty scent. "Mmm, you are far one of the best boys I have ever been with, Xacie."

"Whatever..." murmured Xac, panting hard, refusing to look at Marluxia.

"_Love_ to have another round with you, Xacie..." Marluxia tittered, pulling himself out of Xac and turning him over so he could see Xac's flushed face. The black-haired teen never once made eye contact with the older, but watched as Marluxia began to pull on his pants and shirt again.

Marluxia sighed and puffed up his pink hair before letting it fall again. "Kay! See ya later, Xac!"

Xac blinked. "Wait! Where're you going?"

"Oh, thought I'd go and get some coffee, actually," grinned Marluxia.

"You can't just _leave_ me here!" Xac protested.

"I can't?" Marluxia pondered aloud. "Hmm, I think I can, Xacie, because who's the president, and who's the senior, _and_ who's the one who has the key to your handcuffs?"

Xac stammered and continued to protest but Marluxia merely giggled, waved to Xac before exiting the room, Xac hearing it lock.

"So much for my chances with Key being my very first..." sighed Xac, turning his head into the pillow with a miserable sigh. "He'll probably end up doing it again with me when he get's back...after all, he'll be awake with caffeine in his system...heh...like he needs it anyways..."

Stretching his legs, Loz sat up with a long yawn, also stretching his arms. He smacked his lips for a moment and blinked his eyes open. "Huzzah! It's the day of the auction! Yazoo! Wake up!" Loz turned his head to look at the other bed that was in his room but found it empty...

"Uhm, Yazoo...?" Loz stood up and looked everywhere in the room. Sure enough, Yazoo was nowhere to be seen. His eyes adverted to his alarm clock...that he noticed was completely blank... Loz's eyes widened and he yelled out, dashing towards the clock and plugging it in, the time immediately appearing on the digital electronic.

3:46.

Loz grabbed at his head and screamed at the top of his lungs, bolting towards the door and sprinting down the hallway. "OH SHIIIIIT!"

Loz reached the gymnasium, kicking open the door and looking inside. Loz yelled out, tears streaming down his muscular cheeks. He fell to his knees. "It's OVER!"

Loz wailed, whined and sobbed, but of course nobody would hear him because everybody was currently in their bedroom with a small 1st or 2nd year.

"YAZOO! KADAJ! I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!!"


	14. Luna and Key's Very Secret Scrapbook

The next day was quite hot- in fact, hotter than usual, and last night was pretty _hot_. August was just about to end...no wait, it _had_ ended and classes were starting back the next day, approximately at 8:00 Monday morning.

Sora stretched and yawned as he sat at his desk in their homeroom, the brunette stretching so far back that his chair went back too, Sora gasping and grabbing hold of his desk to keep him balanced so he wouldn't topple back onto the floor and have a head injury.

Roxas was sitting atop a random desk next to Sora, gazing out the wide, wide windows with a dazed look on his face- however, he wasn't day dreaming, he was simply watching the 3rd years out on the field playing volleyball.

"I can't believe how fast summer went by," Roxas sighed, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

"Yeah, me neither..." Sora uttered, lying forward on his desk. "And classes start back tomorrow, no less..."

"DON'T GO INTO THAT ROOM! STOP, KEY, _STOP!_" Came a very loud shout from the hallways outside the classroom.

Roxas and Sora were immediately awake and looking alert, both boys' blue eyes on the open door to the classroom, and by the name that Roxas and Sora had caught- they knew it was Key, and the by the voice it was Luna sounding very angry about something.

And in an instant the blond 1st year had skidded into the classroom holding a large, wide pink book in his hands.

"Key! No! Stop!" gasped Luna, the blunette stopping at the door breathlessly, hand at his chest. "Guys! Stop...ahh...him!"

"Luna, he's already in the classroom," Roxas spoke.

Even though Key had been the one that was being chased down, his lungs were apparently full of air, and he looked completely fine as he hopped up on one of the desks and swung his legs back and forth, setting the pink book in his lap and looking innocent.

"Don't...open...that...book..." Luna panted, hobbling over to the other boys and using the desks to hold onto in case he fell over.

"But Luna," wailed Key, "it has our precious memories in it! I wanna share it with our friends."

"It also has the most embarrassing memories of my LIFE in there!" Luna growled, reaching the area where the three other boys were. "That book is an abomination!"

"Oh, c'mon, Luna," Roxas smiled. "It can't be that bad..."

"I wanna know what's inside!" Sora chirped, resting his elbows on the top of his desk and leaning in towards the colorful pink book.

Key looked at Luna with a pleading toothy grin, the smile shiny enough to have anybody give into. Luna, however, wasn't fooled and he glared angrily at his blond, blond friend and crossed his arms. "I don't think so..."

"Luna, you're such a boring, close-minded, _fat_---"

Within an instant, Luna had brought his hand back and slapped Key hard across the face. "Don't...EVER...call me fat again..."

Roxas and Sora exchanged nervous glances and scooted back a little and away from the blunette.

It wasn't like Luna was overweight anyways- yeah sure, he was a bit bigger than all the other boys, but he wasn't huge like Key had always been saying.

"But fine, whatever, share your most private, embarrassing moments with Roxas and Sora..." Luna said, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to the desk Key was sitting on.

"Yes!" Key cheered, seeming to not care that he had a red handprint on his cheek as he opened the book.

The first page read in long fancy letters _Luna and Key's Scrapbook of Fantasy_. Roxas looked up at Luna who already found himself blushing.

"Hey, we were young when we made this thing," Luna said, puffing out his lips in an irritable pout and looking away.

"I haven't seen this old thing in so long," Key giggled, turning the page. "It has so many awesome things in it."

The entire book was filled with very random things- photographs of what ranged from Luna and Key to some different looking boys and even Axel was in a few of them. Luna and Key seemed to change with their ages as well- meaning that they ranged from nine years old to present age. There were pictures from when they were in a different school, to just at home or out in Tokyo.

"Is...is that Key?" asked Sora, pressing his index finger to one large picture that filled up the middle of an entire page. It appeared to be of several cheerleading boys, all standing and posing for a picture. There was a skinny young blond boy posing beside them with fluffy pompoms.

"Oh yeah, that's me," smiled Key. "I was a cheerleader in my old school."

"Don't you remember when you substituted for that one girl on the girl's team?" Luna said. "You looked just like one."

Key blushed lightly. "Yeah! I remember that! Their outfits were quite comfortable, actually!"

There was a moment of silence as Roxas, Sora, and Luna all looked up and allowed their minds to ponder on the subject of Key in a girl's cheerleading outfit.

They continued more and more throughout the book, some laughs here and there, a few hand-in-the-face moments and blushes from Luna and Key. It seemed to be going just fine with the four of them watching until they heard the door to the classroom slide open and a very distinguishable cocky voice rang throughout the room.

"Hey, what's everybody lookin' at?" asked Reno.

"Is that..." came Axel, strolling in from behind with Riku and Kadaj. "...what I think it is?"

Luna's eyes widened when the presence of Reno and Axel came into the room, mixed along with a very embarrassing scrapbook and blond idiot who'd blab it out to anybody all flooded Luna's brain and told him to freak out.

The blunette proceeded to cover the current showing page with his entire upper body, blushing darkly and looking panicked. "No! Don't look!"

"Aw, come on," Reno grinned. "What does my Luna not want me to see?"

"That's our old scrapbook!" Axel suddenly said. "I recognize that ugly pink any day!"

Luna looked over and Key and gave the hardest glare he could give to the blond and said through gritted teeth, "You showed it to _Axel?_"

Key shrugged and smiled. "I might've..."

"I swear to god, Key, whenever I get the chance I will KILL you!"

"Luna, moooove," Sora said, trying to nudge Luna's arms off the current pages. "I wanna see!"

"No, trust me, you don't," Luna said firmly. Roxas smirked and crossed his arms.

"Luna, you're going to have to move someday..."

Luna paused briefly for a moment. "No, I'm pretty sure I can stay right here..."

"Luna," came Reno, his voice deep and seductive. The redhead leaned in close enough to whisper in Luna's ear, his breath ghosting out over Luna's pink cheek. "...I don't wanna have to tickle you..."

"Don't you DARE!" Luna roared, leaping up and revealing the book to everyone's eyes.

"Sweet, it worked!" Reno cheered.

Luna, after realizing his mistake, shrieked in shock and blushed thirty shades of red all at once. The page on the left consisted of pictures only of Luna when he was junior high school, mostly of school-taken pictures from an end of the year album, and then scattered pictures that Key had taken, while the right page held the exact same type of idea except with pictures of Key. Not only that, but their were words, sentences and little pictures drawn and written all over the pages, two different hand-writings only. Under Luna's picture were the words in pink and curly handwriting 'chubby brace-face', while the word under Key's picture in a cute blue handwriting said, 'geek whore'.

On either page was large picture of Luna and Key, from when they were in junior high. Both had things that showed differences with both boys. Luna was grinning in the picture and had large, very noticeable braces while Key had the largest, geekiest glasses anyone could've seen.

"Key, I didn't know you used to have glasses!" came Kadaj as he stared at the book, Riku jumping up and down to get a good look over Axel, Reno, and Kadaj.

"Yeah," Key said. "I still have 'em... I only wear them when I need to."

"Key..." Luna growled, still blushing, "you would only need them if you're going to dress as a 'geek-whore'."

"Duuuude, I remember we used to call Luna that when we were younger!" Axel said with an amused tone. Luna whined and resisted the urge to cry in a corner in shame.

"Hey, Key, there's a picture of you right there in that girls' cheerleader outfit," Sora said, leaning forward and pointing to a little teeny picture in the corner of Key's page. Sure enough, there was Key, doing a pyramid with the other girls and he was on top, arms out in the air and looking very happy.

"Ohhh, whatta ya know," Key giggled. "There actually _was_ one!"

Nearly everybody at the same time leaned in and stared at the little picture of Key, all staring in silence. Out of nowhere, there then appeared a droplet of blood had fallen on the page, right on the large picture of Key in the middle of the page.

Kadaj slapped a hand over his face and released a nervous sounding noise, Reno looking up at him with a odd look that said, 'what's wrong with you'? Kadaj then bolted out of the classroom and away.

"That seems to happen a lot with him..." Reno said, shaking his head.

"He must have a sensitive nose canal..." Key said absently as he cleaned off the page. Luna groaned and dropped his forehead onto the desk while everybody else rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

"Okay, next page!" Axel said excitedly, practically hopping up and down with eagerness.

Luna whined into his arm and allowed himself not to drool and cry at the fact that Axel and Reno were looking at his personal, embarrassing scrapbook that he and Key made when they were preteens.

Key quickly turned the next page with just as much eagerness as Axel, and what was on the next page made Luna almost faint, and or, die of embarrassment. The entire left page was of many pictures of Luna, step by step, going to a refrigerator and getting out a little cake- he looked like he was sneaking the dessert, too.

"Noooo!" Luna cried, grabbing at his head and thrashing. "Why did you have to put this in here, Key? Why!?"

"Because it was just too fun to resist!" Key replied as if it was no big deal.

"What's even going on?" asked Roxas.

"Ya see," began Key, "Luna was on this diet when he was twelve and it was quite hard for him, I must say--" Luna slammed his fist on the table quite loudly. Key flinched but nevertheless continued, "...and it was one summer afternoon and I was coming over to Luna's house that day--"

"Key _always_ had a camera with him..." came Luna's muffled voice from against the top of the desk.

"--and I spotted him in the kitchen sneaking some cake! He was cheating, he was!"

Reno chuckled. "How cute. Luna's sneaking some cake on a very special diet. Heh heh, that's just too adorable---what the HELL is that?"

"I was wondering when you would notice," said Axel with a proud smirk.

"What're you smirking for?" Luna growled. "That, right there, was _not_ a good thing!"

The other page held one very large photograph of something that Reno really wished he hadn't seen. It was of Luna and Axel, in the back of a van. Axel was over Luna, the redhead's lips puckered out just a little and his shirt was open, Luna's open as well. They were both looking right at whoever took the picture.

"Key! I thought you got rid of that picture!" Luna snarled.

"Got rid of it?!" Key gasped. "It was gold, Luna!"

"I remember that..." came Axel quietly.

"It may have been 'gold', but it was seriously rude of you to walk IN on us!"

Key shrugged. "He chased me six blocks down the street when he saw me."

Sora and Roxas were both laughing; Reno wasn't even really doing anything except for staring at the picture with his mouth agape, while Axel was staring out into space with half-lidded eyes.

Luna growled and practically waved his fist at Key. "Ah! You know what? Know WHAT?!" Luna suddenly stood up and rushed out of the room, Reno watching him as he ran off.

Key blinked and Sora looked up at Roxas. "What's he doing...?"

It was about three minutes and Luna came back, holding two things in his hands. One of the items looked like stick of something and the other item was made of some type of paper. When Luna returned with a smirk, and the two items were a glue stick and an unidentified photograph.

Luna grabbed the scrapbook, flipped several pages until there was a clean, empty page. Luna placed the picture face down and rubbed the glue stick all over the back and then placed it forward on the page, grabbed a nearby pen out of his desk and wrote in large letters under the picture of Key and Kadaj asleep together on the little couch at the beach trip, 'GEEK WHORE AND HIS PRINCE'.

Reno began laughing at what he saw, along with Sora and Roxas - Axel was still gazing off into space.

Key was smiling and looking down at the picture and he looked back up at Luna. "I slept pretty well that night! I'm gonna love this scrapbook even more!"

Luna's eyes widened at the words that left Key's mouth. He couldn't believe this! The blunette dropped his head onto the desk again and groaned loudly.

"I can't believe this..." Luna groaned. "I'm going back to bed..."

The blunette stood up and went to exit the room, Reno still laughing and he then proceeded to slap Luna's rear, the blunette then promptly whacking Reno hard on the back of his head, the redhead immediately going straight-faced and shutting up.

"Ahhh, old memories are great!" Key smiled, grabbing the book and closing it.

"Yeah, when they're somebody _else's_ embarrassing memories," Roxas said.

"I'm thirsty," Sora suddenly said. "I'm gonna go to the vending machines. Riku! Come with me!" Sora reached out and grabbed Riku's hand, tugging him towards the way out, the silver-haired 3rd year grinning and quickly following the brunette out of the classroom.

"Okay, better go give Luna a hug now!" Key smiled, hopping off the desk and strolling out of the classroom, Reno sticking a thumb in his pocket and shuffling after Key.

Roxas looked up at Axel- the redhead looked like he had been frozen in time and was watching his past flash in front of his eyes.

"Was it...strawberry flavored...?" Axel spoke quietly. Roxas blinked and stood up and stood in front of Axel, grabbed the side of the redhead's face so he was snapped out of his trace and was forced to look down at Roxas. "Hello, Roxy!"

"Yes it _will_ be strawberry flavored, and it'll taste reeeeaaally good," Roxas grinned mischievously, giving the redhead a wink. Axel grinned back and wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and they both left the classroom. They both stopped in the middle of the hallway, Key standing there with a Kadaj that was holding a tissue to his nose and Key was holding a piece of paper that read in large bold letters 'Sports Fest, this week!'.

Roxas blinked and gasped. "Oh!"


	15. A Deleted Scene

The sports fest was that next coming day, where the most athletic of all of the students signed up to play different related sports, run tracks, or do some things that weren't even really all too athletic and were just a strange challenge.

Now not every boy at this school had extreme stamina like how Key had, but had no desire to run, kick, or do bizarre things in the hot sun and get all sweaty in front of their boyfriends - even though they'd enjoy that - and what was the only way to _not_ be apart of the sports fest this year and be a 1st year?

There wasn't.

Out in the hallway, Roxas and Sora were quietly tip-toeing their way down the hallway, Luna in the lead. The blunette turned around and placed his index finger in front of his plush lips as they edged closer and closer to their classroom where they knew for a fact Larxene would be.

Right as they tip-toed by the door, it slid open so quickly that all three of the boys flinched in surprise. There stood Larxene Sensei, slapping a rolled up text book in her hand looking particularly aggravated, her left eyebrow twitching.

"Just where do you think you three boys are going?" Larxene growled through clenched teeth.

Sora gulped and felt his shoulders trembling, while Luna looked paralyzed with fear.

"Uh--" was all that came out of Roxas, until Larxene gave a harsh flinch. She then proceeded to rip the text book in half.

"That's what I _thought,_" she snarled. "Get in here! All of you!"

"Yes, m'am!" cried all three boys, scrambling into the classroom and to their occupied desks.

"Morning, Luna!" smiled Key as the blunette sat down in the desk next to him. "I can't wait until this next Sport's Fest starts, we're SO gonna win!"

Luna gave a sad sounding sigh, flopping himself down on the surface of his desk and groaning quietly. "I _hate_ the sports fest!"

"Oh, come on, Luna," came Sora, situated on the other side of Luna. "The sports fest can't be all _that_ bad! It's just for fun, isn't it?"

Suddenly, a chalk board eraser came out of nowhere and bonked painfully on the side of Sora's head, the brunette yelping slightly as he was suddenly seeing white clouds everywhere around him and he felt oddly peaceful for a second.

"For _fun?"_ breathed Larxene, at the front behind her own desk. "Are you boys friggin' DAFT!?"

All of the 1st years tried scooting as far away from Larxene as possible, looking utterly terrified.

"This sports fest is to be the best sports fest this year!" Larxene proclaimed to the little 1st year boys. "Since I was one of the best at a sports fest at MY school, I suggest that every single one of you are going to play and kick the other classes ASSES from here to the moon!"

Everyone was silent for a moment until Roxas slowly, and nervously, raised his hand.

"Yes, Roxy?" chirped Larxene.

Roxas swallowed in terror and glanced over between other students for a moment before speaking, "Um, Larxene Sensei, do you honestly think we can beat the older students? I mean, they're like, taller and bigger than us and have had two or three years experience with sports fest, and--"

"Roxas!" Larxene cried loudly. "You aren't getting the picture! If you guys _DO_ win, then you'll have beaten the other three classes which have longer legs than you guys, more stamina, muscles, and lastly they aren't afraid of getting sweaty! But you guys shouldn't be afraid of that either!"

"B-But, we haven't even practiced, Sensei!" came Dov in the back of the classroom.

"Hahaha, I don't care!" Larxene laughed with a jeer in her voice. "Plus, if you guys win I'll buy you all steak!"

Everyone nearly blinked at the same time, surprised and thoroughly shocked that Larxene would actually buy them all steak. Steak was a very expensive dish, especially if you were planning on getting other sides with the juicy and delectable meat, and there were about fifteen 1st years in the classroom.

"You'll really buy us _steak_, Sensei?" Key exclaimed, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Of course, Key-kun!" Larxene smiled. "If you guys go out there and win against three other classes, then I'll treat ALL of you!"

Key wooted into the air while several other students did as well. Steak sounded like good inspiration to try and beat the other classes, just because Larxene would never even do this to begin with.

"Now," Larxene smiled, clapping her hands together, "I _am_ so certain that we will win, especially with someone like Key in our class! He'll never run out of gas, will ya, Key?!"

"Yes, m'am!" Key yelled out, shooting out a fist. "I wanna start RIGHT NOW! Sports Fest! Sports Fest!"

Luna groaned, rubbing his face groggily and wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed and not have to worry about a sports fest, something he was definitely not good at...

Meanwhile, in class two, Saix Sensei was sitting at his desk, rubbing at his temples. He could hear Larxene in the other room cheering at her students loudly and it was giving him a serious headache. All of his students looked, also, slightly shaken by Larxene's screaming in the other room, just behind the wall, all quiet and staring at their teacher.

Saix sighed and opened his eyes, the ambers immediately going to Demyx, who sat up straight immediately and tried fixing his skirt so it didn't show anything.

"Well, students," Saix spoke gently, "all I can say is that I hope you all do well tomorrow, and if you guys win I'll treat you all to some juice, how about that?"

All of the students happily smiled and clapped quietly. "That sounds great, sensei!"

However, one student raised their hand in the back. "B-But, Larxene Sensei's class is gonna get steak--" A piece of hard, white chalk suddenly plunked right in the middle of the student's forehead. Saix was in a standing position with his arm jutted forward like he had just thrown a baseball, his face slightly aggravated looking before he stood back up straight, fixed his suit and hair and sat back down.

"Please turn open your art book, please."

"Sports Fest of THIS YEAR! Starting TOMORROW! ARE YOU LADIES READY?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"I don't wanna hear any WHINES, GROANS, UPSET-SOUNDING WHIMPERS, OR ANY COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOES AS LONG AS I AM AROUND!"

"S-Sir, yes, sir!"

"WE ARE CLASS THREE, AND WE ARE GOING TO RIP, GRIND, STOMP AND SMOTHER ALL OF THE OTHER CLASSES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

Cid Sensei gave a rough sigh and stared at his 3rd years with a proud looking smirk, hand jerking down towards his desk where his ice tea sat, the blond teacher taking a quick swallow before setting back down again.

The boys of class three all looked at one another at Cid's drill sergeant-like yelling right in their faces, and them having to respond in a private-like manner. Kadaj gulped and leaned in towards Reno.

"Are we really gonna rip, grind, stomp and smother the 1st years?"

Reno crossed his arms and closed his arms for a moment, looking like he was really thoroughly thinking it out. "Yeah, probably."

"R-Really? But they're just little boys!"

"Well, Kadaj, you should've thought about that before signing up for the sports fest this year," Reno said.

"But aren't you gonna be sad when you see Luna looking like he's gonna pass out?"

"Yeah, because he'll see me right there about to catch him!" came Axel with a wide grin. Reno gave an angry sounding shout and threw his text book at Axel's head, the redhead quickly dodging the text book, looking back at Reno with a grin when suddenly a very large ceramic raccoon statue had landed painfully on top of Axel's head, sending the redhead toppling backwards. Luckily, he was okay!

Cid gave a growl, crossing his arms. "No more horseplay, boys, otherwise you'll get a live raccoon thrown at your face next time! And YOU, Mr. Reno!" Cid roared, pointing angrily at the second redhead, who flinched nervously. "I expect, as the most athletic boy in my class, for you to be out there working your ass off and beating all of them to a pulp!"

"W-Wait!" Axel gasped, brushing large clumps of wet dirt off his face. "I-I thought I was the most athletic in this class!"

"I guess you're not then, sissy-boy!" Reno snorted, pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue and laughing. Instead of a ceramic raccoon statue this time, Cid had thrown a large flower pot, complete with a little daisy, and it implanted itself in Reno's face, sending the redhead falling backwards, the sound of the pot shattering against Reno's thick skull.

"There is no I in teamwork!" Cid yelled, holding one more flower pot in his hands, and he was tossing it up and down in his hands, everybody wondering how he was able to do that. "Anybody else have any smart-alec responses? I've got one more flower pot."

Everyone shook their heads quickly, Cid smirking and placing the flower pot back down on his desk.

With a pained groan, Reno slowly stood up, taking about thirty seconds to get back into his chair, pieces of dirt and of the shattered pot falling off him. Kadaj noticed that the daisy was caught in Reno's hair and he reached up to pull it out, smiling at the pretty little sight, until Reno's hand shot out and snatched the flower out of Kadaj's hand and crushed the little daisy in his palm.


	16. The Sports Fest

Paopu Academy was full of life that morning, full of talk, laughter, full of sweat... Yes, sweat. It was a hot morning, to say the least as everyone prepared for the Sports Fest of that year, warming up their muscles for the vigorous activities they had in store that sunny day. Most were excited, just because most were males and, naturally, males had more stamina than females...or so we thought...

A few of the younger boys of Paopu Academy had the weary feeling that very warm morning. Say Luna for instance- the blunette was doing nothing to warm up his muscles and prepare for the games that day. Instead, he was lying on the grass under the shade of a large oak tree, eyes closed and he looked particularly relaxed, to be honest.

The blond first year, Roxas, had been stretching, his left arm holding tightly onto his upper right arm as he pulled and turned to feel his muscles stretch around in his waist area. He happened to glance over his shoulder and notice Luna relaxing under the tree and not preparing himself in anyway.

"Um, Luna?" Roxas spoke, fixing his white tee and stepping towards the blunette. "Aren't you going to like, warm up or something?"

"Roxas," grumbled Luna, "I'm already warmed up... I don't think I could get any more warmed up..."

"No, I mean stretched for the games today," Roxas explained, a little concerned. "You're going to be competing aren't you?"

Luna opened his amber eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head and sighing sadly.

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" admitted Luna, slowly standing to his feet and brushing himself off. "Larxene'll kill me if I don't put any will power into this stupid Sports Fest."

"HEYYYY! LUUNNAAA!" cried Key, sprinting crazily towards the tired looking blunette.

Luna placed a hand on his face, groaning into his palm.

"I took your advice, Luna," said the blond. "I put my hair in a ponytail, and I got more guys talking to me!"

"I told you, fashion sense is everything," Luna said flatly, resisting the urge to not sit back down.

Sure enough, Key was wearing a high ponytail, and he looked quite pumped, ready to start the Sports Fest and hope to win. "I wanted to try out in everything--"

"You can't try out in _everything!"_ Luna said. "Otherwise we'll be the most laughed at class at P.A."

Key giggled, crossing his arms, "What? Because we have one lazy, lazy boy in our class?"

"Just shut it!" snapped Luna. "I AM competing, alright?!"

"Hey, do you guys know where Sora is, by any chance?" Roxas asked, "I've been looking for him all morning and I can't find him."

"Have you asked Riku?" Luna asked, allowing himself to lean against a tree.

"Haven't seen Riku, either," Roxas responded.

Luna and Key glanced at each other and smiled before they said in unison, "He's with Riku."

Roxas sighed softly, a light red stain crossing his cheeks for a moment as he thought about Sora's opinion on getting warmed up. Apparently, Roxas, Sora and Luna all had different ways of warming up for the Sports Fest. Even Key was warming up differently- in a way he really _shouldn't _be warming himself up in. He had already drank three steaming hot cups of coffee and was strolling back to the vending machines to get another cup, practically running as he went there.

"If you see Reno or Axel coming," said Luna, causing Roxas to look back at Luna again, "tell them I'm in the bathroom..."

"Doing what?" came the voice of Reno, suddenly standing directly behind the tree Luna was leaning on and leaning around and giving the blunette a sly grin.

Luna gasped gently and flinched, moving quickly away and fixing his hair and tugging his shirt down more.

"Aww, you don't have to get all fancy for me, Luna," Reno grinned, standing tall and crossing his arms. "No reason to, anyway, babe, you're gonna get all messy and sweaty today, anyways."

"Shut up, Reno," Luna scowled, trying to not make eye contact, however his cheeks were flushed. "You know I don't do well in Sports Fests."

"You'll do great, Luna, baby," Reno smiled widely. "You'll get all messy and sweaty for me today, now won't ya?"

Luna blushed darker and he caught Roxas chuckling quietly. "Maybe...if we win today..."

"If you win?" Reno said, a smirk following. "Haha, how about this, Luna. If you 1st years win the Sports Fest--"

"_We_ want to see all the 3rd years wear skirts for the rest of the day and we'll wear the normal pants," Roxas spoke quickly. Luna stared at Roxas a moment and gave a nod.

"Sounds good," he smiled.

"And if us 3rd years win," Reno concluded, "well...let's just say I hope you boys like the lolita style..."

Luna's and Roxas's eyes slowly widened and they both slowly looked at each other.

"Did he just say what we thought he said?" Roxas murmured.

"Yes, Roxas... Yes..."

Reno grinned widely to himself as he began back towards the little 3rd year group, all warming up and stretching themselves, Reno quickly losing his grin and clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" Reno said in a loud whisper. "I need everybody's attention!" Reno paused a moment, looking around to see if everybody was there. "Where's Riku?"

Axel raised an eyebrow and glanced around himself. "Um... He said he left something back at the room to go and get."

Reno shrugged, "Ah, well...never mind. Okay, everyone, today is seriously important that we win, alright? I have made a bet with the 1st years and if we win we will be so happy for the rest of our lives--"

"Wait a minute!" Kadaj snapped. "What if _they_ win? What did they say?"

Reno bit the inside of his lip and then said swiftly, "That we would wear the 1st and 2nd year skirts for the rest of the day..."

Almost half of the group slapped a hand on their face.

"What, guys?" Reno said. "We've been in those skirts before! It's not like it'll be different or anything!"

"Our dignity will be stepped on!" Axel cried. "Our dominance ruined!"

Reno sighed and shook his head. "Look you guys, we're gonna win. I think it's obvious... Just look at the difference of our leg length..."

All of the 3rd year boys paused a moment to examine their bare legs and then looked over at the 1st and 2nd years by the patch of shady trees. There was a difference... The 3rd years were much taller, much more agile, and very lean and long.

"Okay," Axel said, crossing his arms. "But I'm not gonna be overly confident, Reno. But I still believe I can beat you at the 400 Meter Dash."

Reno scoffed. "We'll just see, Axel..."

Once everybody had finished their stretching, the large intercom that was near the school suddenly rang with a voice- sounding exactly like Rude Sensei's voice.

"The Sports Fest is about to begin, students, so if you would all please meet in the front so we can listen to the Student Council President's speech."

"Oh dear god..." came Luna, placing a hand on his face. "He's gonna say something bad...something _really_ bad. And where in GOD'S name is Sora?!"

"Here I am!" came the brunette's voice, standing a few feet away from them. He didn't look like he had been doing something specific with Riku- in fact, he looked completely refreshed, excited, and to simply put it, happy. His hair wasn't messy and he wasn't blushing.

"Were you with Riku by any chance?" Roxas asked with a serious tone.

Sora blinked innocently and placed a finger on his chin. "No? Why do you guys ask?"

"Sora, _where_ were you?" Luna asked with a firm tone.

Sora blinked, very confused as of why Roxas and Luna were acting so funny.

"I was in the cafeteria, helping Lexaeus clean up this morning's breakfast," Sora said truthfully.

Luna and Roxas blinked. "You were helping the cook?"

Sora nodded cutely. "Uh-huh!"

"Whatever," Roxas said, looking weirded out. "Are you ready for the Sports Fest? You signed up for whichever activities you wanted, right?"

"I have, Roxas, don't worry," Sora giggled.

Everyone arrived at the front of a medium sized stage with a microphone, where next to the stage was a long line of all the teachers, Larxene standing right next to Saix and pointing at all of her students with a mean look. There was a pause and complete silence until Marluxia had slowly stepped up onto the stage, dressed in his 4th year P.E. uniform, exactly like the 3rd years- longer shorts and all.

He gave a soft sounding cough and he adjusted the microphone to his satisfaction, taking far too long and causing Principle Xemnas to check his wrist watch.

"Good morning, my fellow P.A. students!" exclaimed Marluxia. "I hope everyone is well rested and pumped up for our next Sports Fest! I have hope in that everybody will do a fantastic job today!" Marluxia smirked for a moment and muttered quietly to himself a short moment. "But the 4th years are gonna win for sure... SO LET'S START THE SPORTS FEST!"

Everyone cheered into the sky immediately, a few quiet sounding fireworks going off above the school in brown puffs of smoke, Rude Sensei speaking into the intercom once again...

"Those competing in the Three-Legged Race please come forward!"

"Oh yes, the three-legged race!" Key grinned, pumping his fist. "I'm so glad I signed up for this!"

"Except you sorta didn't," Luna said. "Only two people from each class are allowed, and Roxas and Sora are doing this."

Key gasped dramatically. "BUT I SIGNED UP FOR IT!"

"Key, shut up!"

At the front of the race track, Roxas had securely tied a little ribbon around his left and Sora's right ankle so that it looked like they had only three legs.

"Okay, so are you ready to do this?" Sora smiled, carefully wrapping his arm around Roxas's shoulder, the blond doing the same.

"I've never done the three-legged race before so I hope it'll turn out well," Roxas gulped, glancing down the line of racers slowly.

He noticed in the 3rd year spot was Riku and Kadaj, their ankles tied together, Kadaj leaning over and pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

"Be nice, Kadaj," Riku said.

"Awww," Kadaj groaned, standing back up straight again.

"On your mark!" called out Rude Sensei, holding a gun to the sky. "Get set!" The gun went off.

Sora and Roxas immediately worked together and rushed forward, leaving Riku and Kadaj in the dust. Both of them, when they went to move, fell onto the ground with painful grunts.

"Get up!" Kadaj shrieked. "We gotta win this!"

Eventually, both of the silver head's stood back up, Kadaj scrambling to try and run but Riku wasn't ready yet, which caused them to fall back to the ground again.

"USELESS, KADAJ, USELESS!" Reno yelled out towards them from the sidelines.

"What girlish boys I have in my class," Cid grumbled, to no one in particular, however Sephiroth Sensei heard him.

"They'll be in my class eventually," Sephiroth said deeply, "and you won't have to worry about them..."

Unfortunately, however, the 2nd year's one the three-legged race, Roxas and Sora coming in 2nd place.

"Aw you guys did well," Luna smiled, patting Sora on the back.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Key yelled. "I could've won that race! But NO! They picked Roxas and Sora instead!"

"They did their best, you little jerk!" Luna snapped, still patting a panting Sora. "At least they did better than Kadaj and Riku!" Luna gestured towards the two sitting with their class, trying to untie the knot around their ankles, Axel and Reno both laughing heartily.

A moment later had passed and the intercom sounded again.

"Homerooms 1 and 3 please meet in the front for the Tug of War!"

"Are they serious?" exclaimed Dov, staring nervously at the massive rope in the middle of sandy area. "They expect us to try and beat the 3rd years?"

"Awww come on, Dov," Key grinned devilishly, giving the blond a noogie. "Those guys will be left in awe when they realize that the 1st years kicked their asses! Now let's go make Larxene Sensei proud!"

"IF YOU GUYS LOSE I'LL GIVE YOU ALL F's!" shouted Larxene from a little ways off.

All of the 1st years slowly migrated to one end of the rope, standing directly behind the white line, while all the 3rd years grabbed the other end.

"Oh my god, this is pointless," Roxas murmured. "It's obvious who's gonna win."

"TEAM SPIRIT, ROXY!" exclaimed Key, already tightening his grip on the rope.

"On your mark!" yelled Rude Sensei. "Get set!" The gun shot off and both classes began to tug.

"Heave ho! Heave ho!" cried everybody.

The 1st years had already been dragged forward slightly, but Key's loud screaming and sudden strength on pulling on the rope made them fall back more.

"Come on!" Reno growled, pulling desperately on the rope. "Pull harder, Axel! You lazy bum!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Axel snarled back. "These boys are stronger than I thought!"

"Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho!"

Sora blinked as he continued to try and pull, pondering on the thought of why they chanted like how they did...

After much more pulling, the 1st years just couldn't hold on any longer and were dragged over the white line by the 3rd years.

"I'm not surprised," Roxas groaned as he laid flat on the ground next to Sora, looking very exhausted.

"Those competing in the 400 Meter Dash, please get ready!"

"Here we go!" Reno wooted into the sky. "I'm gonna show you that I'm a faster runner!" Reno grinned meanly at Axel while Axel simply rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Reno..."

Two students of each class rose to the front of the starting line. The 1st years happened to be Yue and Key, Demyx signing up with another 2nd year, Axel and Reno as the 3rd years, and lastly Yazoo and Loz for the 4th years.

It was completely quiet as the students crouched down near the ground, prepared to shoot off and sprint to the end.

"Get ready!" called Rude, holding the gun to the sky. All the students crouched up a bit higher, very ready to run. The gun shot off, and the students rushed forward...except for Key...

Key was still crouching down at the front of the track, eyes intently forward and a smirk on his lips.

"What the hell is he doing?" Luna growled, clutching his hand in fist. "YOU IDIOT! RUN!"

Key blinked and looked around, not seeing the other racers before he barged forward, sprinting wildly after the other runners.

Reno was in the far lead, running quite swiftly with Axel right on his tail, Demyx not too far behind. The run lasted for a little bit longer, Axel catching up to Reno right as the finish line came into everyone's sight, Axel easily passing past Reno.

"GO! GO FASTER!" Everyone cheered for their fellow classmates.

And then, Axel was the first to reach the finish line, the little white ribbon breaking against his torso as he came to a slow run, Reno skidding to a stop.

"What the HELL!?" he shouted.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Axel grinned slyly.

And then Key reached the finish line, falling to the ground like a dead animal, almost like a possum.

"Oh, my god...he's pathetic," Luna grumbled, placing a hand to his forehead.

"Ah! Is he okay!?" Kadaj cried from the sidelines, squirming underneath Riku's grip to try and get to the dead-looking Key.

"He's fine, Kadaj," Riku said, rolling his turquoise eyes.

Slowly, Luna reached to where Key had passed out, leaning over slightly and staring at the blond. He then reached around to grasp a cool water bottle and poured it on Key's face, the blond flinching harshly and standing up immediately, panting heavily.

"I won, didn't I?" he said proudly.

"No," Luna replied. "Axel won."

Key's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Damnit!"

"That competing in the gymnastic's competition, please come forward!"

"ALRIIIIGHT!" came Reno's voice as Luna slowly made his way to the front with Sora. "GO LUNA!"

"GO ROXAS!"

"GO LUNA!"

"GO _ROXAS!"_

"SHUT UP, YOU ASS!"

"You'll do great, Mr. Chunky Pony!" Key called, the blond getting immediately hit in the head with a full water bottle.

"You got what you deserve, Key," Roxas said, staring down at the blond on the ground.

Luna and Sora seemed to be quite good at the gymnastics, and Luna was more flexible than Key thought- probably because he thought he was made of nothing but fat, but that definitely wasn't the case.

The competition was over in less than five minutes and both Sora and Luna won the competition and arrived back with their fellow classmates.

"Nice job, Fluffy-Boy," Key grinned, Luna shoving him roughly.

"Those competing in the Scavenger Hunt, please come forward!" Rude Sensei called in the intercom.

"Go for it, Sora!" Key exclaimed, shooting an arm in the sky.

"Oh god, please don't do anything stupid, Kadaj," Reno said seriously, staring at Kadaj who looked ready for anything.

"I'll make class 3 very proud, Reno," Kadaj grinned.

"YOU BETTER!" yelled Cid from out of nowhere. "'Cause if ya don't, pretty-boy, it's NO swim class during the summer anymore!"

Kadaj almost started crying and he rushed out onto the field to not let his fellow students see him begin to sob.

"What a pansy..." Riku muttered.

The Scavenger Hunt was about to begin, all of the students at the starting line as the gun shot off and everyone ran forward to the set up tables with a piece of paper on each of them. Sora arrived at the first one, opening up the paper and reading what it said.

_'Stupid.'_

"Right," Sora nodded, rushing forward towards his class and grabbing Key's hand. "I need you to come with me!"

"Oh? What did the paper say?" Key smiled. "Adorable?"

Kadaj was the last to reach the table because he was staring at Key for a long time and he had tripped and fallen before he finally reached the piece of paper on his table, reading what it said to himself.

_'Piece of red.'_

Kadaj blinked. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

All of the students of class 3 all gestured for Kadaj to go back over and get what he needed from them, Kadaj quickly getting an idea and rushing back over to them.

He paused a moment and stared in between Axel and Reno, thoroughly examining each one. Quickly, without warning, Kadaj reached up and pulled out a small lock of Axel's flaming red hair, causing the redhead to scream in pain as Kadaj quickly rushed back off.

"What the hell?" Axel said, tears coming to his eyes as he rubbed at where his hair was jerked out.

"Maybe something to do with hair?" questioned Riku. Reno was holding his stomach and laughing firmly.

The Scavenger Hunt had ended and class 4 had won, Cloud getting a good collection of right items and or people.

"So, Sora, what did the paper say?" Key smiled, his hands on his hips. "Something like, cute, adorable, perfect?"

Sora blushed and shook his head. "I'll tell you some other time, Key..."

Luna smirked, knowing exactly what it was...

"Those competing in the Cheering Contest, please come to the front!"

"Come on, Roxas, let's get our cheering on!" Key exclaimed, pulling the blond with him and out onto the field, followed by Dov.

Luna chuckled. "Three blonds. Wonder whose idea that was..."

The three blond boys had been given pompoms and were wearing their school uniforms, making them look like girls.

"Of course, I have had experience in cheer-leading," Key grinned. "So we should win, of course."

A little tune began to play and Roxas, Key and Dov were the first to perform.

_"Class 1! Class 1! You're doing great, and make the Sports Fest fun, fun, fun!"_

Reno was having to hold back Kadaj from not trying to get to Key, Riku doing the same with Axel, and Loz doing it with Yazoo, as well, all three of them scrambling and squirming wildly in their friends' arms.

"Let's check the scoreboard," said Luna as the three blond boys returned. All of them agreed and went straight to the large scoreboard, where the different colors told each class's progress in who was in the lead.

Blue was the 1st years, red was the 2nd years, yellow was the 3rd years, and green was the 4th years. Yellow was in first place, green in second, red in third, and blue in last.

Key clapped two hands on his cheeks in shock. "We're in LAST place?!"

"Oh man! We're so gonna lose!" Roxas gasped, looking very depressed now.

"Oh, it really couldn't be all that horrible, Roxas," Luna said. "At least it'll make them happy to see us wearing those things..."

"Alright!" came Reno's voice, next to Luna. "We're in the lead? We are SO gonna win!" Reno's blue eyes traveled down to Luna and he gave a wide, menacing grin that Luna shuddered at.

"We are now coming to our last event of the day!" Rude called in the intercom. "The Relay Race is about to start, so all who have signed up please come to the front! Remember! This race decides who wins!"

Larxene practically stomped her way over to the 1st years and made them huddle around.

"Now listen, I promised all of you steak if you won, and you better win under any circumstances! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!"

"Thank you, Sensei!" Key shouted into the sky.

The first four students lined up at the starting line. Dov, some unknown 2nd year student, Riku and Loz, all at the starting line with their own color of baton in their hands.

"On your mark!" called Rude. "Get set!" The gun shot off and everyone bolted forward.

Who of course was in last place but little Dov, barely catching up to the other three runners.

Loz was the first to reach Alucard, who glared at him and grabbed the yellow baton and began running himself, then Riku, passing on his baton to Kadaj who sped off, the 2nd year passing his baton to a boy named Hayner.

Hayner practically screamed as he began sprinting wildly forward, passing Kadaj and catching up to Alucard.

"Go!" cried Dov, passing the baton to Yue who quickly sped off.

Yue was a surprisingly fast runner and was able to catch up fairly quickly, passing Kadaj and coming close to Hayner and passing him.

"COME ON, KADAJ!" roared Reno. "YOU SLOW GIRL! PICK UP YOUR FEET!"

Alucard quickly passed the baton to Cloud who bolted off, Hayner passing the baton a second later to Demyx, and then another second and Yue gave the baton to Key, all three of them getting a head start before Kadaj finally reached Reno and giving him the baton.

"Took you long enough!" Reno yelled from behind.

Reno was fast, his long, agile legs taking him quickly past Demyx and Cloud, Key laughing near-maniacally in the lead, his ponytail becoming far too lose and falling open and causing his blond hair to fall down. Kadaj's eyes widened and he yelled out, "GO, KEY, GO!"

Key reached Roxas, the blond taking the baton and rushing off, Reno reaching Axel a moment later.

"Run, you son of a bitch, RUN!"

Then Demyx another 2nd year, blushing darkly as he noticed Saix was watching him. Cloud arrived quickly and passed the baton to Yazoo, a serious race to the finish.

Roxas was in the slight lead, running as fast as he could run, Axel catching quickly up to him.

"RUN FASTER, ROXAS! GO FOR THE STEAK!" shouted Larxene, Saix having to cover his ears from how loud she was.

"GO, AXEL, GO! PUT SOME ENERGY INTO IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Larxene roared to Cid. "YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"AM I NOT ABLE TO CHEER FOR MY OWN STUDENT!?"

Axel then caught up to Roxas, running past him slightly, but then Roxas picked up his own speed, running as fast as he could and he then felt the white ribbon break against his chest and Roxas's eyes widened when he realized that he had won the race.

The entire class of 1st years all screamed with joy into the sky, as Reno fell to the ground yelling out in devastation.

Panting, Axel looked at Roxas with a grin. "Didn't think you could run that fast, Roxy."

"You'd be surprised of what else I can do, Axel," Roxas smiled, a little bit suggestively.

Axel grinned back, "Maybe a little later, when I'm not about to have a seizure..."

"Alright, Roxas!" exclaimed all the 1st years, all crowding around the blond and high fiving him and slapping him on the back. That's when, out of nowhere, Key had a huge cooler full of some type of juice and he dumped it all on Roxas. There was so much in the cooler that Roxas had actually fallen over.

After much cheering and happiness from the 1st years towards Roxas, Marluxia stood on the stage again.

"Alright 1st years! You did a fantastic job with beating the other classes!"

"WE SURE AS HELL DID!" Key shouted from the crowd of students.

"Nice going, Axel," Reno growled. "This is YOUR entire fault!"

"My fault?" Axel said, sounding very annoyed. "We shouldn't have put Kadaj on the team; he's way too damn slow!"

"Well, I can't help it if I don't have that much stamina!" Kadaj wailed.

"Because of YOU," Reno spat, pressing his index finger into Axel's chest, "we're going to have to wear SKIRTS for the rest of the day!"

Riku clapped his palms over his face and sighed into it.

"What I would give to see Sora in a Lolita dress, too..."

"Maybe next time, guys," Luna grinned, his arms crossed. "Now, get going and find your right size of skirt!"

All of the 3rd years sighed in disgust and dragged away.

"Hey, Larxene Sensei!" Sora exclaimed, rushing towards their golden-haired teacher. "You owe us a steak dinner, are we gonna go now?"

Larxene turned and faced her students fully, all of them staring expectantly and hungrily at her.

"Steak dinner?" she spoke innocently, before she laughed and smiled widely. "I just have no idea what you boys are talking about! La de da!" And she slowly strolled off with a chipper laugh.

Sora looked back at all his classmates and nearly began crying.

"At least we won!" Key exclaimed, shooting his fist into the air. "We BEAT the 3rd and 4th years! So that makes us tough!"

"Yeah, go us!" Roxas grinned, wrapping an arm around Sora and his other arm around Luna.

"Heehee, let's remember to get our cameras when we see them in their skirts..."


	17. Kadaj Has A Birthday?

Why did the alarm clock _always_ have to go off every morning? ...Oh, right, because they had classes every day. The quiet groaning from the long twin-sized bed sounded and Yazoo woke up from a very groggy sleep, his eyes still closed as he slowly sat up, the covers still covering him slightly. His purple-green eyes blinked open and he looked over at his clock- reading that it was 7:15. The silver-haired senior rose from his bed, just like every other morning, took a quick shower, brushed out his wet hair and made sure it was dry, before putting on his school uniform.

But right as Yazoo went to grab his carrying bag, he glanced up at the calendar that hung on his wall and he noticed something, scribbled in small, almost unreadable, letters on October the 24th. Yazoo stepped a little closer and read the teeny little writing quietly to himself.

"Kadaj's...b-bir...birt...BIRTHDAY?!"

Within eight seconds, Yazoo bolted out of his dormitory room and was sprinting down the hallways, in search of Loz, passing many other seniors who looked up at him with confused eyes as Yazoo continued to dash quickly down the hallways at a pretty fast pace.

"Loz? Anyone know where Loz is? Loz!" Yazoo called.

Loz happened to be standing at the very end of the hallway, near the staircases, speaking with a few of his 'friends' and chuckling gently, "Haha, yeah. So then I asked him if he was seeing anybody, and he said no he wasn't, and this was a plus, because I could really tell he was checking me out--"

"Loz! There you are!" came the panting Yazoo, skidding to a halt in front of his muscular older brother. "We're in some serious trouble, Loz."

Loz raised an eyebrow and glanced to his equally bulky friends before saying after crossing his arms, "Serious trouble? What, Yazoo? Did you hair drying break again?" Loz laughed and earned some chuckles in return from his friends.

"No!" Yazoo shrieked furiously, stomping his foot on the ground. "Tomorrow is Kadaj's birthday!"

Lines appeared under Loz's eyes when he heard this, and his skin seemed to become paler. "Oh god, are you serious?"

Yazoo nodded, also looking pretty pale himself, "Yes, I'm serious! If I wasn't serious do you think I'd actually be talking to you right now?"

"WELL YOU _ARE_ MY BROTHER, AFTER ALL!"

"Come on!" groaned Yazoo, snatching Loz's wrist and tugging him downstairs, purposely stomping on each step on the way down.

After Yazoo and Loz had reached all the way to the bottom floor of the dormitories, a hallway that was used for the janitors when storing cleaning items and other junk that Yazoo and Loz didn't care about; this was just a place Yazoo knew where the two of them could speak in private.

"Okay, Yazoo," sighed Loz. "What's on your mind? What on earth could we possibly change this year? Kadaj is gonna throw a little tantrum no matter WHAT we get him."

"Listen to me," Yazoo snapped, grabbing Loz's tie and jerking on it, causing Loz to choke and jut forward closer to Yazoo's face. "I'm not going to let ANYTHING bad happen tomorrow, you understand me? Because every birthday we've thrown Kadaj without Mom being here he hasn't been satisfied- not even that twelve thousand yen TV I bought him, with surround sound and a DVD player, I might add."

"Can you let go, I'm choking?"

Yazoo released Loz's tie and allowed the silver-haired male to breathe deeply, rubbing over his throat painfully before saying, "Well, that was when he was fourteen- I mean, he's turning eighteen tomorrow, so maybe he'll be a bit more...mature?"

Yazoo grabbed at his head and shook it, "We say this every time! And every time Kadaj treats us like crap and that we could totally do better! He always makes me feel like a worthless older brother."

"Why don't you talk to that friend of his...uh...Reno, about it?" Loz said, placing his hands behind his back and sneakily trying to stroll away.

Yazoo lifted his head, not noticing that Loz was slipping away from behind him. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. Kadaj hangs out with Reno all the time so Reno _must_ have some sort of clue as of what Kadaj might like for his birthday! Great thinking, Loz!" Yazoo turned to look at his brother and noticed that he had left him, Yazoo's eyes wide as he stared at the empty space where Loz was standing just a moment ago. Yazoo jerked his head around in search of his large older brother and growled angrily.

"Damn you, Loz! There's no way in hell I'm doin' this all by myself!"

"Guys! Stop! This is mean!"

"Don't let him touch it! Hold it over his head!"

As Yazoo stepped into the cafeteria, he got a strange sight of the third years doing something a little bit cruel to the first years. There were those two, Reno and Axel, and they were tossing some very delicious looking bread back and forth to each other, never letting poor little Sora in the middle have his yummy looking sandwich.

"Axel, Reno, I'm hungry, would you STOP IT ALREADY?!" Sora shrieked, jumping up on his tip-toes to try and catch his first meal of the day.

"Hey! Reno!" called Yazoo, catching the attention of the pony-tailed redhead.

Reno blinked and looked up, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Yazoo walking straight towards him - and Reno noticed that Yazoo was walking much like how a runway model would.

"Yeah, what's up?" Reno grumbled, looking a little irritated of being interrupted.

"You know what tomorrow is, right?" Yazoo asked, stepping up to the redhead.

"Uhhh," Reno said, tossing Sora's bread up and down in one hand while the other hand held the brunette back. "Can't say I do- what's tomorrow?"

"Kadaj's birthday," Yazoo replied, waiting for an intense impact like how Loz had.

"Yeah, so?" Reno said simply, looking down at Sora who looked ready to cry.

"So?" Yazoo repeated with a surprise blink of his eyes. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" Reno asked, beginning to peel away the outer wrapper of the sandwich in front of Sora, hearing the boy gasp in fear.

"Because he's only like the biggest BRAT when it comes to birthdays!" Yazoo yelled, his bag nearly falling off his shoulder with much enthusiasm that was put into his voice.

"Brat?" Reno said, teasingly sticking out his tongue towards the scrumptious bread and opening his mouth wider, chuckling when he noticed Axel was actually holding Sora's arms back, the brunette flailing crazily underneath the other redhead. "Yeah, yeah, I already have something planned."

"You do?" Yazoo asked, noticing that Reno was never looking at Yazoo.

"Yeah!" Reno said happily. "In fact, my gift is so awesome, I'm going to give it to you and let Kadaj think that it was originally from you."

Yazoo blinked when he heard this, a smile working his way onto his face, "Oh wow, really? Thanks, Reno! Because I have NO idea of what to get him--"

"Wha-- what're you guys doing to Sora?!" came the angry voice of Riku as he entered the cafeteria.

"Waaaahhh! Riku, make them give me back my breakfast!" wailed Sora, kicking and squirming underneath Axel.

Yazoo chuckled and looked up at Reno, "When are you gonna give me your present?"

"Tomorrow sometime-- no, Riku! You're ruining the fun!"

"Um, o-okay, then," Yazoo said, beginning to walk away and out of the cafeteria.

Riku had managed to have an almost tug-of-war fight with Axel to get Sora out of the redhead's arms, pulling the brunette closely and glaring up at Reno with a look that nearly made Reno's spine tingle.

"Okay, okay, man," laughed Reno, giving Sora the small sandwich.

"Finally!" Sora cried, thoroughly inspecting his breakfast to make sure there wasn't any Reno residue on it before taking a large bite out of it, content on letting Riku's arms be around him.

"Jeez, Riku, why do you always have to ruin the fun-- ahh! Good mooooorning, Luna!" And of course, Reno was instantly distracted and rushed away to greet the confused looking blunette that just entered the cafeteria with Roxas and Key.

"I'll get us some goodies, Roxas," Key grinned slyly, the blond raising an eyebrow when Key said that. "You can find us a table?"

"Um, alright, just make sure you don't get me anything that has tomatoes in it- I'm allergic!" Roxas called to the other blond. Roxas crossed his arms and looked around the cafeteria, noticing Riku holding Sora in a death grip and Axel standing next to him, chatting casually with him while Sora stuffed a very delicious looking sandwich into his mouth.

"Morning, Axel," Roxas smiled sweetly, walking up to his red-haired boyfriend.

"Hey there, pretty," Axel grinned, leaning down to kiss Roxas firmly on the lip, glancing over to Reno to see if he was watching - which he was - before kissing him again.

"Okay, that's enough," came Roxas's muffled voice from underneath Axel's mouth. "Later-- LATER!" Roxas glared up at Axel when the redhead refused to pull away with the first 'stop' Roxas said, wiping at his mouth irritably before smiling brightly again. "So, did'ja sleep good?"

"Oh, just fine," Axel said, sitting down into a chair and taking a little sip from his juice carton.

"Great!" Roxas smiled back, glancing over at Riku and Sora. Riku was resting his chin on Sora's head and he was watching Sora eat that sandwich with a very strange look on his face that made Roxas's stomach churn. "Sora? Is that sandwich good?"

"Mmmhmm! Very good!" Sora replied cheerily.

"Why don't you let Roxas have a bite?" Axel suggested, earning an evil glare from Riku, causing Axel to flinch and whimper.

"Eat it faster, Sora," Riku said in a demanding voice.

Sora looked up at Riku curiously, brows raised, "Um...why?"

"Just eat it faster!" Riku commanded.

"Okay!" Sora wailed, beginning to eat the sandwich must faster than before, and this nearly made Riku grin mischievously at the sight. Once Sora had devoured the entire sandwich, Riku sighed and rubbed at his own stomach like he had just eaten something.

"Ohh...that was very delicious... Thank you, Sora..."

"You're...welcome?"

"Oh my GOD, Riku!" Axel exclaimed, looking disgusted, while Roxas placed a hand to his forehead.

"Aha!" came the cry of Key as he slammed a tray of his and Roxas's breakfast on the table, looking like he actually just appeared right in between Roxas and Axel. "Breakfast is ready! Dig it, Roxy!"

"Don't call me--"

"Roxy!"

Roxas sat down without further talk and reached for his own sandwich, still a little bit disturbed by what he just saw with Riku and Sora before taking a bite, crying out when he tasted tomatoes. "KEY! I THOUGHT I SAID NO TOMATOES!"

Key blinked his big blue eyes, pointing a finger at himself and looked highly confused, "No tomatoes? I thought you said get no potatoes."

"Ah-ah-ah! My mouth is burning!" Roxas cried, cheeks going dark red.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Key exclaimed. And then, quite suddenly, Key shoved everything that was on the table onto the floor before grabbing Axel's juice and then throwing Roxas down onto the table, everybody jumping back in surprise as Key got on top of Roxas and pushed the little plastic straw at Roxas's lips. "Drink, I say, DRINK!"

Roxas did what Key said without question, sucking on the straw instantly and drawing out the orange liquid through the clear straw and swallowing it quickly, and surprisingly, his cheeks began to turn back to normal color and he slowly sat up from where he was laying across the table, panting gently.

"Um...what the hell?" came Riku and Axel together.

"I've found out that orange juice is a really good way to stop burning in the mouth!" Key said proudly.

Roxas panted and looked quite frazzled, "Oh...really?"

That's when Luna and Reno joined the small group, Luna holding a small carton of juice himself, blinking down at all of the food splattered on the floor, before back up at Roxas and Key on the table, Key sitting on Roxas's lower half with his legs on either of Roxas's hips. Luna stuck out his lips when he stared at the position these two were in.

"Man, couldn't you two wait until you got to the bedroom?" Luna asked.

"What on earth happened?" Reno asked, sounding particularly curious about this.

Luna laughed and elbowed Axel, "Haha, think you and Kadaj will be okay with this?" Axel noticeably blushed and stuttered uncontrollably.

"Well...we don't really know..." Riku answered Reno honestly, still holding Sora tightly against him.

"All I know is, is that Key stole my juice and then gave it to Roxas," Axel said and sounding kind of depressed about it.

"And acted like a complete psycho..." Sora murmured, glancing down at the food on the floor. "What a waste of bread."

All of them simultaneously looked down at the splattered food all over the floor, looking like a complete mess of now wet bread, slippery looking tomatoes, cheese that was stained red from some sort of juice and the chopsticks were long gone.

"Aww...I'm sad now..." Key sighed gently. "My poor cheese bread... Who on earth would cause this?!"

And once again, everyone simultaneously slapped a hand onto their face.

Yazoo wasn't really worried about tomorrow anymore. Reno had helped him out big time today, and he was positive that whatever Reno had it would be the perfect birthday present- Yazoo just wished he knew what it was himself. All Yazoo would have to do now was gather up all of Kadaj's friends, buy him a strawberry cake and hope to god he would be satisfied with whatever he got as a present. Having realized all this to himself, Yazoo was able to fully concentrate on his studies, staring down at his career preference sheet while he tapped the end of his pencil restlessly against the desk.

Yazoo and all of the other 4th years were having to finish up their main studies at Paopu Academy before deciding what they wanted to do with their life and picked out a college they'd like to enter and then do their entrance exams. Yazoo had longed decided that he was actually quite interested in teaching- possibly even small children. Yazoo had always been good with kids - aside from Kadaj when he was four - and kids always seemed to really like Yazoo.

Yazoo sighed gently at the thought of once becoming a grade school teacher, enjoying the company of nice little kids, and then he suddenly got the image of Dov hopping up and down and clinging to Yazoo like a little kid and crying out 'story time, Yazoo-kun!'

Yazoo blushed at the thought and placed a hand to his forehead, scribbling on his work sheet and listening to the sounds of Sephiroth Sensei snapping at students who weren't paying attention.

Meanwhile, all of the classes had been let out for lunch and all of the students either stayed in their classroom to have their meal or go to the cafeteria and eat. Roxas wasn't too keen on letting Key get their food again, not after what happened this morning when he accidentally bought a sandwich with tomatoes in it.

There had actually been something on Roxas's mind lately as he strolled into the cafeteria, glancing around for his red-haired boyfriend. Roxas spotted Axel sitting at a table with Riku and Reno and Roxas groaned quietly, wishing he could have Axel's attention alone. He went to take a step forward when suddenly Key rushed past him, causing Roxas to nearly fall forward, gasping as he almost toppled forward.

"What the hell, Key!?" Roxas cried.

Key skidded to a halt when he heard his name, looking back at the spiky-haired blond with a questioning look, "I just heard somebody puked in the bathrooms and I wanted to see!"

Roxas went pale and made a very disturbed looking face and noted that he was no longer hungry, deciding to ignore the twisted blond boy and join the three 3rd years at their table.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel grinned.

"How was science?" Roxas asked, rubbing his forehead and glancing at Riku and Reno before back at Axel.

"Boring, as always," Reno answered for Axel, who growled and slammed his fist on the table.

"I don't mean to be rude," Roxas said with quite a sweet little voice as he leaned forward on the table more and got the attentions of Riku and Reno. "But I'd really like to talk to Axel alone for a moment."

Reno, immaturely, went 'oohhhh' and got up and left, Riku eying Axel and smirking at him before dragging off himself to locate Sora. Now that the two of them were alone, Roxas sighed in peace.

"So, what's up, Roxas?" Axel asked, crossing his legs underneath the table.

"Axel, I'm just so bored every day," Roxas complained, slumping forward on the table slightly.

"Oh?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you know I can cure that boredom, Roxy."

"Yes, you do, you _always_ do," Roxas continued irritably. "And we always do it in your bed! Let's try something different for once, okay?"

Axel looked slightly puzzled by this and uncrossed his legs, leaning forward slightly. He looked kind of nervous yet kind of interested at the same time. "What kind of different?"

"Hey, Roxas, can I sit here?" came Sora's chipper voice as he reached out to grab a chair.

"GO SIT WITH RIKU!" Roxas hissed loudly and pointed in a random direction. Sora blinked in surprise, grabbed his tray of food and shuffled away. Roxas sighed and went to continue, "You know, Axel... Just...something _different_."

"Well, Roxas, I don't really understa--"

"I wanna have sex somewhere other than the bed!" Roxas shrieked in a whisper.

Axel paused a moment and actually laughed a little, "Is that all?"

"Y-Yeah!" Roxas said. "I want to do it somewhere really good. I was actually thinking one of the tables in here."

"In the cafeteria?!" Axel asked, leaning back now and looked far too alarmed to hear this. "I was thinking you were talking about like, the showers or something."

"Everybody does showers," Roxas said. "You better be glad I didn't say on the counters where people get their food."

"Who are you and what have you done with Roxas?" Axel said, pointing at Roxas with a chopstick and looking highly certain that this wasn't Roxas. "I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just not sure if I wanna have sex on a wobbly table in the cafeteria."

"But that's what makes it better!" Roxas proclaimed, smiling. "If the table breaks then that'll go to show how strong you are, and how much I'll love you even more!"

"Oh, come on," Axel groaned, crossing his arms before smirking. "When we're having sex I think we should be in my comfortable bed when we do it."

"Axel!" wailed Roxas, grabbing his head and shaking it. "Please? I'm begging you! I need some excitement in my sex life, okay? And that involves us having sex somewhere other than the bed. I'll even let you brag to your friends!"

Axel leaned back in his chair and tapped his foot quickly against the tile floor and stared at Roxas with a suspicious look. "I'll think about it. I'm just still not totally sure about it though."

Roxas pouted a little and crossed his arms, "I mean it."

"I know you do," Axel chuckled before standing and picking up his empty food tray. "And I'll get back to you on that, Roxy." Axel gave the blond a wink before strolling away, Roxas placing his elbows on the tabletop and sighing, hoping that Axel would say yes.

"Ohhh maan, that was very strange," came the voice of Key, allowing himself to sit down in one of the chairs at the table Roxas was sitting at. "I don't think I've ever seen that much puke in all my life! Poor Luna..."

"Luna's sick?" Roxas asked, sounding concerned and sitting up.

"Hahaha, naw!" Key laughed. "I just stole his bean bun, is all!" Key indicated towards the round shaped piece of bread that had purple paste in the middle of it. "There's no way I'm missing out on something as sweet as a bean bun!" And Key then took the biggest bite he could take in the piece of bread, chewing happily while Roxas rolled his blue eyes and looked out the window, hoping that Luna would come over and hit Key on the back of his head.

Tomorrow had finally arrived. It was the 24th of October. Kadaj's eighteenth birthday. All morning, Yazoo had been deliberately taking his time getting ready. It just had to be the weekend, didn't it? Which meant that there were no classes to occupy Yazoo from Kadaj's birthday. He took his time in picking out a really nice outfit to wear that day. It was a little bit cold, so Yazoo wanted to make sure that his clothes would be perfect winter weather attire for that day. Yazoo was also going to make sure that Loz didn't escape from him this time- that muscular brother of his was going to be there for their little brother's birthday whether he liked it or not.

After Yazoo had decided on a black turtle neck sweater with skinny jeans and boots, he set off out of his dormitory in search of Loz. The odds are were that the silver-haired male was still asleep or hanging out with his friends. Just like yesterday, Yazoo saw Loz standing by the staircase, chit-chatting with his friends.

"Loz!" Yazoo barked.

Loz looked up and saw his brother practically running towards him. Loz let out a small yell in surprise and began running himself, knowing what day it was and how much he didn't want to get involved with it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yazoo screamed, sliding to a stop before rushing down the stairs after Loz. "I am SO not gonna do this alone!"

"You can try!" Loz called, already running out of breath by the time he reached the third staircase, Yazoo hot on his trail.

"Loz! This is totally unfair!" Yazoo screamed, grabbing the railing as he slid to a turn and continued running down the stairs.

"I completely agree, bro!" Loz called back. "That's why I volunteered myself to NOT be apart of it!" That's when Loz tripped on one step and fell flat on his face at the very last step at the very last staircase on the very last floor.

Yazoo stopped right next to Loz, hands on his hips with a foot pressed down on Loz's back.

"You are _coming_ with me, Loz," Yazoo growled between his teeth as Loz tried to get out from underneath Yazoo's foot.

"Not if I can help it!" Loz wheezed, shooting out from underneath Yazoo but then proceeded to fall once more. Yazoo shook his head and sighed.

"Give it up, Loz," Yazoo sighed. "If you don't help out I'm gonna tell Mom the next time we see her!"

Loz gasped gently and was standing within milliseconds, "Don't tell Mom, Yazoo!"

"Oh, but I will," Yazoo grinned evilly. "How much you helped your brother Yazoo in giving Kadaj the best eighteenth birthday he could hope for?"

Loz whined gently and shook his head, "Please, Yazoo, I don't wanna do this!" Loz then fell to his knees in front of Yazoo and wailed. Yazoo sighed and patted Loz's head.

"Everything will be fine," Yazoo said calmly. "We just need to get all of his friends together and make sure the cake is the best cake he's ever tasted."

"Right," Loz said with a determined voice. "We can do this."

"Yes we CAN!" Yazoo exclaimed, shooting an arm out into the air.

For the next hour, Yazoo and Loz had begun to prepare probably the toughest day of their lives, needing to make sure everything went perfectly. Yazoo had fled to the nearest grocery store to purchase a cake, thoroughly inspecting every single little white cake that they had available, finally picking out a suitable sized cake with strawberries on top. Loz, on the other hand, was gathering up all of the friends that Kadaj knew.

Roxas and Sora had already thrown together some of their money to buy Kadaj one present, while Key had accidentally forgotten that it was Kadaj's birthday had to ask Luna for help. Luna had already bought a present for Kadaj and just gave his present to Key for Kadaj, while Axel and Riku didn't buy anything but just decided to show up for the cake.

When Yazoo returned, holding the cake safely in it's clear, plastic case, searched crazily for Reno amongst the small group of people.

"Where is Reno?" demanded Yazoo to anybody in particular.

Everyone seemed to look at Luna. The blunette blushed and raised his hands, shaking his head. "H-How should I know?"

"Oh wait, here he comes!" Key called out, pointing towards the school where from they stood outside.

Yazoo glanced up in thinking it was Reno, but it wasn't. It was Kadaj, and he was walking quite quickly towards the small group. Yazoo let out a panicked noise, passing the strawberry cake to Riku before sprinting off, hearing a cheerful 'happy birthday, Kadaj!' from the small group of friends.

Yazoo ran around to the back of the school, searching everywhere for Reno. Where was he and why wasn't he here with everybody else? Yazoo had finally spotted him, and he was on his way inside of the dormitory building.

"RENO!" Yazoo called at the top of his lungs.

Reno halted instantly and whirled around, seeing Yazoo, "Ohhh, hey, Yazoo!"

Yazoo took note that Reno looked kind of flustered. He was wearing a big overcoat for that cold that and he was constantly moving as well, moving back and forth from one foot to the other, and his cheeks were a little pink.

"Do you have that present you were gonna give me for Kadaj's birthday?" Yazoo asked, panting slightly.

"Oh! Why yes I do," Reno answered, reaching inside his large coat and passing Yazoo a large looking envelope. Yazoo took it without question and stared at it curiously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an emergency to attend to!"

"W-Wait aren't you gonna be here for Kadaj?" Yazoo called, but Reno had already disappeared into the dormitory house.

Yazoo sighed and looked back at the large envelope in his hands, wondering what was inside of it. Could it be something as awesome as what Reno had said it would be? Maybe it was money, or a gift certificate to some cool store. Yazoo told himself that he needed to find out for himself before Kadaj opened it and was dissatisfied.

Yazoo tore open the envelope with his rather pointy finger nails and dumped out what was on the inside. It was a small, sparkly blue card, and on the front it had a little badly drawn birthday cake on it. Yazoo paused and stared blankly at this before opening the card up and reading what it said.

_Happy Birthday._

Yazoo didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. He didn't even think about anything. The card didn't even say _Happy Birthday Kadaj _in it, just Happy Birthday. Did Reno think this was a joke or something? Because Yazoo wasn't taking it like a joke at all, he was taking it more like he had just gotten a death threat and it was signed happily by his mother.

With as much strength as he could manage, Yazoo had made it back to the pathetic birthday party, a miserable, blank look on his face as he still held the sparkly blue card in his hand and joined the small group of people, standing next to Loz and looking like he had just seen a ghost.

Loz looked down at Yazoo with a brow raised, "So? What was the present Reno gave you?"

"Nothing," Yazoo muttered, sounding much like a small child as he spoke, slowly passing the card to Loz. Loz took it and opened it up, flinching before looking back down at Yazoo with the same exact expression that Yazoo had.

"Mom's gonna kill us, you know..."

Yazoo sniffled, "I know..."

"Hey, my brothers!" Kadaj exclaimed after just opening up Roxas's and Sora's present that was a box of special toffee chocolates. "Do my loving older brothers have the best birthday gift for their special younger brother?"

Yazoo and Loz slowly looked at Kadaj with those still devastated expressions, but it also read a look of pure dread and misery as Loz slowly lifted the passed the card to Kadaj. The silver-haired 3rd year took it and opened it up, blinking when he read it.

"Just...Happy Birthday?" Kadaj spoke, voice cracking slightly.

_Oh...GOD… _thought Yazoo and Loz as they both realized Kadaj was gonna cry.

"You...you guys didn't...even...remember, did you?" Kadaj choked slightly, eyes becoming wet.

_We're screwed. We're gonna die. _the two continued to think together.

"Kadaj! Kadaj!" came the voice of some 3rd year student. "There's something that was just sent for you! It's at the front of the school!"

Everyone exchanged very curious looks, even Yazoo and Loz looked curious by what could've been sent for Kadaj. They hadn't arranged for anything, so what could it be? The small group of males eventually made it to the front of the school where many students were standing around it awe of what had been delivered to the school.

When Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz pushed through the crowd of boys, Kadaj gave a loud scream, while Yazoo and Loz's jaws hit the ground in shock.

Sitting there was probably one of the most shiniest motorcycles that any of them had ever seen. It looked completely brand new, with a seat large enough for two people to sit on and be comfortable together, and there was a large red bow wrapped around it with a white note sticking out of it.

"Holy SHIT!" shrieked Yazoo. "Where did THAT come from!?"

Kadaj stepped towards it and reached for the note, opening it up and reading it to himself before smirking cruelly at his brothers, "It says, "To my dearest Kadaj on his eighteenth birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to enjoy your wonderful day, sweetie, but I just thought I'd send you something to show my absolute and ultimate love for you, my precious Kadaj. Tell those two other boys I love them but I love YOU the most, my adorable Kadaj and have a great birthday, Love Mother!"

Yazoo growled and Loz looked ready to burst with anger, "IT DOES NOT SAY THAT!"

"Oh?" Kadaj grinned. "It says it loud and clear to me."

"Gimme that!" Yazoo snapped, snatching the note out of Kadaj's hands and reading it to himself. Okay, so most of what Kadaj said aloud was true, but not all of the extra 'dearest, precious, adorable and leaving out who Yazoo and Loz were parts and how their mom loved Kadaj more than Yazoo and Loz'.

"You are the biggest little liar..." Yazoo growled, very disgusted by Kadaj's behavior. "NOW BE GRATEFUL!" Yazoo then ripped the little note to shreds before stomping away, grumbling angrily under his breath.

"Come on, Kadaj, start it up!" Sora exclaimed.

Kadaj grinned and threw the large red bow off the bike and threw his leg over the side, starting the motorcycle up and hearing it's roar. Tingles ran up Kadaj's spine and he laughed loudly, and without question, he quickly grabbed Key's wrist and threw him on the bike behind Kadaj.

Key whooped out into the air before wrapping his arms around Kadaj's waist and the silver-head had pressed full throttle on the gas and had shot off onto the road just outside of the school, the sound of the motorcycle slowly dying away.

Roxas, Luna, Sora, Axel and Riku all just stood there and watched where the motorcycle had made tracks in the grass.

"Well, I guess he's happy, then?" Roxas asked, now holding the large box that Key was holding, deciding to open it up himself.

"They must be rich with his mom able to afford a motorcycle," Sora said. "I hope I'll get to ride on it."

"Not if Kadaj is driving it, you're not," Riku said sternly.

Roxas flinched and made a little noise of surprise as he slowly pulled out the present that Luna was going to give Kadaj but gave it to Key instead who was going to give it to Kadaj. It was female's lingerie, and it was pink and very see-through, and it looked like a little dress that stopped right above the lower thigh. Roxas was almost acting like he wished he wasn't holding it before he looked at Luna.

"Was this made for Key or you?" Roxas asked, red on his cheeks.

Luna laughed and slowly closed the box, "You didn't hear from me, Roxy."

The lights in the cafeteria slowly flickered on and standing there in the doorway was Axel and Roxas, the blond rocking back and forth on his heels far too excitedly.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great," Roxas grinned, giggling a little mischievously. "What table should we do it on?"

"Hmm," Axel hummed slightly, looking at every individual table. "Let's do it...there." Axel pointed to the table right in the middle of the cafeteria, the table that Reno usually sat at. "So let's hurry it up, that sleeping pill I gave to the janitor could wear off soon."

"Ohhh, thank you, Axel!" Roxas squealed, grabbing Axel's hand. "My sex life shall no longer be boring!" And with that said, Axel grinned slyly and closed the door.


	18. Departure of Riku?

-1 P.A. 2.0 - Uke to Seme  
Chapter 17  
Departure of Riku?

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. There wasn't much sound outside except for the sound of the occasional crow flying over and letting out a raspy caw. Every student at Paopu Academy was in their homeroom, all writing about the same thing - what sort of career they would be interested in in the future. Like before, there wasn't much sound- it was a dead, uncomfortable, boring silence, not but the sound of scribbling pencils, the tick-tocking of the clock and the occasional tapping of someone's foot against the tile floor.

Homeroom 3 was the quietest because most of the males in that class weren't very fluent in...well, anything and weren't scribbling very much on their preference sheet. Cid Sensei was sitting behind his desk, feet upon the wooden surface with a magazine over his face; he was fast asleep.

Riku yawned loudly as he finished off a sentence about how he was interested in police work, or more specific, a detective agent for the government. Riku absently glanced at his other classmates, seeing Axel's eyes were drooping before he'd give a violent shake and sit upright again and continue writing. Reno was scribbling at a hundred miles per hour, however Riku believed it was probably unreadable Reno-language he was writing on his sheet. And Kadaj? He was leaning over his desk, pen in hand, looking extremely focused on his work before he just dropped his head down onto his desk and his pen rolled out of his hand and clattered on the floor.

Apparently none of them took this as seriously as Riku was taking it and went to continue but there was a tapping sound at the door. Cid gave a violent jolt and sat up, "Where is he? Where'd he go? I'll pound him with my fist!"

"Sir, there's someone at the door!" called a student in the back.

"Oh, come in, then, lazy..." Cid grumbled and stood up.

It was the secretary, Principal Xemnas's personal secretary at that. He scrambled into the classroom when Cid beckoned him to and passed a little note, whispering in the teacher's ear.

"Riku Nagano, there's an important phone call from your mother waiting for you," Cid said sternly. "High tail it out of here, boy! Get!"

Riku hurriedly stood up and stepped out of the classroom, quite curious to see what his mother could possibly call him for, especially when he was at school. Once Riku and the secretary were gone, Axel glanced to Reno, brow raised, "Riku's last name is Nagano?"

"...Dude, you've known him since grade school."

The secretary showed Riku the phone he could use in the teacher's lounge, the silver-haired male sitting down on a couch and picking up the phone that was off his cradle.

"Mom?" Riku spoke into the phone.

_'Riku! Heeeey, dear, how're you doing?'_

"Mom, this better not be one of those spontaneous calls again. You know, like those calls where you call the school, say it's an emergency and it turns out you're just bored and want someone to talk to?"

_'No, no, Riku, it's not one of those crisises! This one is of utmost importance! Listen, darling, I have something I wanna tell you!'_

Well, duh, Riku mused but continued listening. His mom was a pretty big ditz when it came to common sense.

_'I met this charming man from about an hour from Tokyo, and Riku, guess what? Me and him are engaged to get married!'_

Riku blinked when hearing this news, "R-Really? You met someone and are...just gonna get married? Just like that?"

Riku's mother was divorced and Riku was quite shocked to hear that she had a fiancé! Riku last recalled the reason she divorced her husband was because she hated men, yet she still loved Riku, so why was she marrying again? It was clear that Riku hadn't gotten his brains from his mother...

_'Yes! He is SUCH a gentleman, too! But Riku, here's the issue at hand here. We're planning on getting married next week, and I've already picked out a new school you can go too where he lives-'_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a new _school?"_ Riku breathed loudly. "No way, Mom, I don't want to transfer! I'm already almost in my 4th year here, and I have all my friends and S-"

_'Honey. I've made up my mind, okay? You'll be attending this school near the sea, it's mixed, okay? So maybe you'll be able to meet a really cute girl there or something?'_

"Mom! I've already met somebody and I don't want to transfer, okay?"

Usually Riku's mom was the biggest pushover in the world but with something like this it was incredibly hard to push her over! And with as much convincing as Riku could muster up she would just not reason with the silver-haired male, not even when Riku mentioned that he had Sora and deeply cared about him and didn't want to leave because of _him._ She still wouldn't have it and Riku had to hang up the phone, miserable.

"So what I've found out is, is if you are just too lazy to hold the chopsticks properly you could just take one and stick it into the dumpling!" Key said during lunch, indicticating this to the 1st years by taking one chopstick and sticking it into his dumplings and then pulling it off the chopstick with his teeth.

Luna rolled his amber eyes, "Where did you come up with this? Besides, that isn't proper manners, stupid, you can't just start eating things that way!"

"He's right, Key," Roxas said truthfully, holding his chopsticks like a normal person. "You gotta hold them properly and eat with them properly, too." Roxas showed off by gracefully plucking a perfect slice of onion from his plate and eating it superbly.

"Gosh, Roxas, when I watch you eat I just can't take my eyes off you," Sora said, looking amazed.

"He's right," Luna smirked. "You eat like an _angel._"

Roxas's cheeks turned a noticeable crimson and he looked between the two males, "G-Guys I was just eating like how I usually do!"

"Okay, well the point I was just trying to make was that IF YOU WERE LAZY that day then you could eat it like this!" Key proclaimed, repeating what he had done a moment ago and slowly sliding a dumpling off one chopstick. Reno happened to be walking by at that time holding his tray of spicy ramen and he caught sight of what Key was doing.

"Hey, Key, if you wanna practice then all you need to do is go ask Kadaj!" Reno laughed. Luna growled and promptly threw one of the dumplings which collided with Reno's crimson head, the dumpling splattering across his cheek and collecting in his scarlet tresses.

"That wasn't funny, Luna!" Reno wailed as the 1st years all laughed.

Reno stomped away over to the table that was occupied by Axel, Kadaj and Yazoo and began to grumpily eat his ramen while the remainders of the dumpling fell out of his hair and onto the floor. Kadaj noticed this and snorted, earning a harsh look from Reno and the youngest silver-head rushed back to his own food.

"Sheesh, Yazoo, take a break, would you?" Kadaj said, glancing to his oldest brother who was constantly writing in his notebook. He had completely ignored his food and seemed to be solely focused on his work. Kadaj knew it was more work sheets that prepared Yazoo for his entrance exams to get into different universities once he graduated Paopu Academy.

"I can't take a break!" Yazoo cried. "I've only got two weeks before my main test begins! If I fail this test then I've got to continue studying AGAIN! I wanna be able to pass it the first time so I can try for another school!"

"Hey, Yazoo, calm down!" Kadaj said gently, placing an arm on the senior's shoulder. "Relax, man, you're one of the smartest guys in your class- you're gonna pass the test!"

"Yeah, I'd be more worried about myself, Kadaj," Reno chuckled.

"Shut up! I will get into the veterinary school if it's the last thing I do!" Kadaj barked furiously.

"Oooh, suuure. You really think you can perform surgery on a cat or dog when you can't even dissect a frog?" Reno smirked.

"I said SHUT UP, you insect!"

"You should try doing what Axel's doing, Kadaj! He's studying up, too! Look at 'im!" Reno gestured towards the other redhead who was occasionally taking a bite of his food and looking back at the book he was reading. It clearly read on the front 'Culinary Schools and How to Get In Them'.

Kadaj stood up and then grabbed the front cover of the book, which turned out to be a fake and not even the real cover of the book before tossing it over his shoulder. What was _really_ the cover of the book was the words 'Blondes Gone Wild' and holding a picture of a half-nude blond male who looked a lot like Roxas.

Axel's eyes were wide when he was 'found out' and offered a nervous grin to the three males who were staring, bewildered, at the redhead. Axel growled before slapping the book down on the table, "Well, don't blame me! Roxas has been denying me lately!"

"Aha! Ahahahaaha!" laughed Reno, cheeks going red. "Seriously? I feel sorry for you, man, but...if he needs some comforting...I'll give him a call."

"Don't even think about it," Axel growled, angrily biting off a the head of a little octopus. "It's not like Luna is constantly asking you for sex either!"

"Pft, well, at least I don't go to porn magazines to satisfy myself," Reno smirked, slurping up more noodles.

"Yeah, you use your bloody ha-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH, PLEASE!" Kadaj cried, butting in. "Can we _please_ change the subject! Agh!"

"Oh yeah, we'll change the subject," Axel grumbled, nearly snapping his chopstick in half from how angry he was at Reno. Suddenly, Riku had appeared at their table, holding his lunch and sitting in between the two redheads.

"We'll talk about Riku!" Axel proclaimed, pointing to the pretty silver-head next to him. "And wonder how in the world he gets his hair so damn shiny!"

Riku wasn't even acknowledging the other males' presence. He looked very depressed about something, quietly removing a pair of chopsticks from the cup in the middle of the table and splitting them smoothly before beginning to slowly eat his lunch. The 3rd years seemed to notice Riku's odd behavior - more Axel and Kadaj because Reno had accidentally spilled some of his spicy ramen broth all over his crotch and was trying to dry it while also trying to be quiet from the burning sensation.

Riku kept glancing over to the 1st years table, seeing Sora laughing happily with Roxas, Luna and Key. Riku sighed and went back to his meal, while Axel leaned in close to him and tried to 'read his mind'.

"Riku?" Axel spoke.

"Mmm..."

"You...doing okay?" Axel asked.

Riku sighed and placed his chopsticks down, "I've...got some bad news, guys... I'm...transferring to another school."

"What!" gasped the 3rd years.

"Transferring? Why?" Axel demanded seriously.

"You guys knew my mom called..." sighed Riku. "She apparently met some guy and they're engaged and getting married next week. She says we're moving to where he lives which is an hour or so from Tokyo..." Riku closed his eyes and sighed miserably. "So...I'm gonna have to leave all you guys..."

"Wait a minute, this is totally unfair of her!" snarled Axel. "You're my best buddy, Riku! You can't leave! I-I mean...we won't see you again until we graduate! And that's another thing; how can your mom just pull you out of school when you're almost in your 4th year?"

"I don't know," Riku answered, glancing at Sora again. "She just...doesn't understand, I suppose... I've lost my appetite, guys. I'm going outside..." Riku slowly stood up, taking his tray of barely touched food with him before dumping it in the garbage can and retreating outside.

"Damn!" Axel growled, pounding a fist against the table top. "This is absurd!"

"I know," Kadaj said, crossing his arms. "It really sucks that he'll have to let Sora go, too."

"Ah, well," Reno said with a shrug. "I'll keep Sora company."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Axel and Kadaj roared.

Word had gotten around that the handsome and pretty 3rd year, Riku Nagano (yes, his last name had also gotten around), was going to be transferring out of Paopu Academy, ending his time here in his 3rd year. However, the only one who hadn't heard about it yet was Sora...

Classes were beginning to come to an end, the 1st years having successfully turned in a math essay to Larxene who was actually kind of nice today - nice meaning half asleep - and gave them all scores around 70 and 80.

"I still can't believe Riku is transferring..." Luna said with a saddened compassionate tone as he walked down the packed hallways with Roxas and Key. "I mean, he's already been here for nearly three years, that just really sucks he has to go! And leave Sora all alone, too."

"I know..." Roxas sighed, looking at the floor.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" came Sora's voice. Sora had been left to help with the cleaning of the classroom and was late catching up with the three of them. Sora hurried up after the three other males, his blue plaid skirt blowing a bit as he ran towards the 1st years with a smile on his face. Roxas and Luna took note that Sora looked _too_ happy after knowing about Riku's departure.

"Sora, why're you so happy?" Roxas asked the brunette as he stopped to join the trio.

"Larxene Sensei gave me a sticker," Sora smiled, pointing to the smilie face sticker on his cheek. "She gave it to me to make me leave. Why wouldn't I be, either?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Heard what?" Sora asked innocently.

"Oh, Sora, Sora, Sora..." Key smirked while crossing his arms. "Ohhh, stupid little Sora."

"Something about this is really bugging me," Sora said flatly. "What is going on?"

"Sora, I can't believe you haven't heard," Roxas said firmly. "You know...about Riku?"

"Oh yeah! Riku!" Sora gasped, clapping his hands together. "He wanted to see me after classes ended! I'll talk to you guys later, bye!"

And Sora sped away quicker than you could say 'goodbye'. Roxas, Key and Luna all exchanged saddened looks as they watched Sora's form vanish from the crowd of students.

Sora smiled as he managed to make it outside by the vending machines where Riku wanted to meet him. The brunette caught sight of the silver-haired male sitting on a bench with a soda in hand, staring wearily off into the distance.

"Riku!" Sora cried as he ran up to greet the silverhead.

"Oh, Sora," Riku muttered, turning to see Sora sit down next to the 3rd year. Riku quietly passed Sora an unopened can of soda, the brunette taking it happily. "Thank you, Riku!" Sora opened the can and was rewarded with a fresh fizzy sound as Riku sighed and watched his little Sora take a big gulp of his drink.

"Sora..." Riku began. "I...gotta tell you something."

"What is it?" Sora smiled.

Nearby, watching from around some bushes, were not only Axel and Kadaj, but Reno, Luna, Roxas and Key as well, watching Riku and Sora closely with focused looks on their faces. Luna had securely tied a gag around Key's mouth in case the blond just randomly decided to blow their cover but Key was making no effort to pull off said gag.

"Well, Sora..." Riku trailed off. "My mom called me today, saying she had m-met some guy and that they were going to get married next week. And this guy who I _guess_ will be my step dad lives kind of far from Tokyo...and well... She told me that we have to move where he lives...which means I can't...stay here at Paopu Academy anymore..."

There was a very, _very_ long silent pause. It was so silent that the only noise was a distant gurgling breath which was Key behind the bushes. Sora stared at Riku for a long moment, looking very shocked with wide, sky blue eyes.

"You're...leaving?" Sora muttered.

"Sora, I-I'm so sorry..." Riku said deeply. "I mean...I wish there was something else I could do to prevent this from happening..."

"Riku! I-I don't...I don't want you to go!" Sora cried. "I don't want you to go...not until school was over at least..." Sora's voice was becoming more choked and tears came to his eyes.

Luna and Roxas were having to look away from sheer sadness while Axel, Kadaj and Reno gripped the grass in their fists - Key on the other hand was about to choke on his own saliva and was trying everything to get the gag off his mouth.

"I think we should leave..." Luna said, wiping at his amber eyes. "Sora and Riku need to be alone now..."

Axel looked ready to explode from complete unadulterated anger from how much he didn't want Riku to leave and from how sad Sora was going to be. Reluctantly, all of the males stepped away to leave Sora now in Riku's arms crying softly.

Riku was going to leave next Sunday, which seemed way too close for any of the silverhead's friends to handle. Riku was dedicating each day of the week to spend with his friends - mostly Axel and Sora, but the others were involved, too - while trying not to think about the thought of dropping out of school.

And now, Sunday had arrived. Riku was packed with all of his things ready to leave the academy. He had all of his special belongings, his school work, personal items and then things he had received from his friends. It was quite a heart-breaking weekend, to say the least, and everyone had gathered together to bid Riku farewell, even some people that Riku didn't know were going to be saying goodbye to him.

Riku, holding two very large suitcases in either hand, stared at the small group of people who were all saddened to see Riku leave, began to slowly give every single one of his close friends a hug.

"You know," began Axel after embracing Riku, "you were the best friend I ever had. There's no way I'm ending my friendship with you- I'm totally going to call you every weekend. And don't let some other guy be your new best friend, okay?"

"I won't," Riku smiled before moving along to Luna who looked ready to burst into tears.

"Riku, you were gonna get an awesome degree here that would enable you to get into the best college for you to become a secret agent!" wailed Luna.

"A detective," Riku responded.

"Whatever! Now hug me, damnit!"

Luna all but threw himself at Riku, the silver-haired male sighing and embracing him back while patting his shoulders. Key, Reno and Kadaj pretty much did the same thing except for Key tried to act like his farewell would be the most tear-jerking but turned out just to be cheesy, cliché and somewhat embarrassing. And finally, Riku reached Sora, who looked distraught and was already crying.

"Sora...there's...something I wanted to give you," Riku murmured reaching into his jacket pocket to remove something. It was a silver locket that was in the shape of a star. "There's a special message inside I want you to read... It was...um...what I was gonna tell you when I, um...wanted to prop- nevermind, just... Keep it close and always remember me, okay?"

Sora, still a little dense, didn't catch the word stammer of 'propose' and took the silver star locket necklace from Riku, before standing up on his tip-toes...about to kiss Riku...

"RIKU NAGANO!" shouted Cid Sensei.

Riku groaned and pulled away from Sora, seeing his blond teacher march towards him with a stern look on his face, "Phone call, boy! From your mummy!"

"She...called me again?" Riku blinked. The same secretary from before was there except he was holding a portable phone and quickly handed it to Riku.

Riku exchanged curious expressions with all his friends before raising the phone to his ear and speaking, "Mom?"

_'Riku, dear! Hey, darling! Look, I've got some bad news, dear...'_

"Well, what? I mean, there's already bad news; I'm leaving Paopu Academy," Riku grumbled.

_'No, no, no! Me and my fiancé aren't getting married anymore!'_

There was another extremely long pause. Riku was staring at nothing in particular with a blank look in his turquoise eyes. Roxas and Luna both looked at each other and Key snorted into his hand, "His mom is totally having sex with her fiance on the other line, what'cha wanna bet?"

"You..._aren't?"_

'_Nope.'_ she sighed. _'He was being a total ding-dong! He just casually kissed another girl while me and him were out at dinner! I got mad at him and he was saying it was his sister, but he can't fool me! Ahahahaha!' _She laughed proudly like she was the smartest person in the world, but Riku was fighting the urge not to just shout for joy to the heavens.

"Does this mean...that we're not going to move?"

Riku's mother sighed, _'No dear. We're not moving anymore. You can continue your years at Paopu Academy, dear, but you must come to visit me during Christmas break, okay?'_

"Y-Yeah, sure, Mom," Riku stammered. "Yeah, I'll talk to you some other time. B-Bye." Riku pulled the phone away and stared at the faces of his friends with a shocked smile.

"Guys! I don't have to transfer!" Riku proclaimed. "My mom isn't getting married anymore so I don't have to transfer!"

Pretty much the entire crowd exploded with cheers. Sora all but tackled Riku and nuzzled him hard while crying happily, Axel looked ready to dance and Roxas and Luna were grabbing each other's hands in glee. Once the crowd had quieted down, Sora looked up at Riku with a big grin, "So, Riku, what was the locket gonna say?"

Suddenly, Riku had snatched the star-shaped locket away from Sora and was tucking it away in his pocket again, "Nothing!"

"Riku! Give it...give it back! I wanna know what it said!" Sora cried.

"No! I-I'll give it to you someday but now I can't anymore, alright?" Riku said, trying to avoid Sora's hands while sweating nervously.

Luna smirked and crossed his arms, glancing at Roxas with a proud smile, "You know what it was gonna say right?"

Roxas smirked back, crossing his own arms as he watched Sora hop up and down trying to get to the locket again.

"Yep. I certaintly do."


End file.
